Esferas de Kriptonita
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Crossover Superman y DBZ. Lex Luthor no es un hombre que tenga superfuerza o que pueda disparar kame hame has de las manos, pero su cerebro es un millon de veces mas poderoso que todas las esferas del dragon
1. Extraño

_**1- Extraño**_

Majin Boo había sido encerrado en la cámara del tiempo hiperbólica, Gotenks y Piccoro son los únicos que les acompañan en este lugar y por desgracia todos están encerrados. Piccoro revela que ya no hay dulces, ni chocolates ni nada que pueda alimentarlo, la idea de morir de hambre hace enfurecer a Majin Buu, tanto que libera todo su ki en un grito furioso y genera una ranura dimensional que le puede permitir huir de ese lugar, mas al mismo tiempo que realiza este acto de desesperación, en otro universo al mismo tiempo, un hombre crea una maquina con la intención de obtener información interdimensional. Fue en ese preciso momento que ambos realizaron ese acto al mismo tiempo que forjo un túnel que confundió las realidades y un montón de estupideces seudo científicas incapaces de aplicarse en la vida real.

Pero el hecho es que sucedió y cuando Piccoro se dio cuenta se encontraba con Gotenks y los demás en medio del templo de Kamisama con todos sus amigos, nadie murió, ni siquiera Buu está en ese lugar, como si nada de lo que sucedió con Majin Buu hubiese sucedido… bueno, aún quedaba la gente del planeta Tierra que fue asesinada, menos Mr. Satan, pero esto podrán ser revividos por Shen Long.

Y mientras los meses pasan y las esferas son recolectadas, la paz vuelve lentamente a la Tierra, la cual fue salvada pero no porque Goku y sus amigos intervinieron, sino porque por alguna razón, Majin Buu desapareció por completo.

Y ahora la historia comienza, el mundo está en paz, la gente ha sido revivido y Majin Buu ya no existe más o al menos ya no hay ni pista de él. Más a pesar de todo, un hombre calvo de piel blanca, con barba mal afeitada y con arapos viejos mendiga en las ciudades que antes fueron destruidas y mira el cielo con una mirada calculadora.

- ¿un mundo sin Superman?... – el mendigo sonríe-… creo que me gustara este lugar

Y es asi como el hombre simplemente se pone de pie y camina hacia el interior de la ciudad, la mayoría evita mirarlo por su horrible vestimenta o por su desagradable olor, pero a este hombre no le importa, lo único que le importa es descubrir cómo funcionan este avanzado planeta donde la tecnología les permite contener objetos inanimados en pequeñas capsulas y donde todos parecen tener acceso a vehículos voladores.

Este hombre analiza cada respiro de cada persona en esta ciudad y saca el perfil de la sociedad como tal y ve en ellos algo que le es familiar, un miedo enorme. Probablemente ellos ya han enfrentado amenazas que ponen a su especie entera en el borde de la extinción y no le sería sorpresivo saber que en este mundo también han de haber grandes superhéroes que luchan por el bien mayor, aun esta idea se descarta al ver que estos parecen adorar a un sujeto con afro y barba llamado Mr. Satan, el cual da discursos horribles y patéticos en la televisión. Esto desde luego lo hace sentirse decepcionado, pero no lo subestima por su apariencia, si hay algo que su mundo le enseño es a nunca subestimar a su rivales.

El hombre se detiene en medio de la acera y se sienta con su ojos fijos en el suelo, este mundo se ve muy interesante, aunque lentamente se siente un poco decepcionado, no ha encontrado gran desarrollo en nanotecnología o comunicaciones interestelares, el mismísimo viaje interplanetario no parece cruzar la mente de la mayoría de los investigadores del planeta y la medicina esta estancada en un punto que pareciese ser inferior a las de los 80's y por si fuera poco, la capacidad militar de este mundo es ridículamente débil, tanques, aviones y soldados que usan armas que parecen haber salido de la Guerra Vietnam, ni siquiera han demostrado un total dominio del armamento atómico.

- Si, sin lugar dudas es un lugar que necesita mejoras, ya veo que su tecnología no es tan impresionante

Analizar este mundo es algo que este hombre puede hacer sin problema alguno, después de todo, este vagabundo apestoso tiene un intelecto que ni siquiera Bulma podría superar y hablando de ella, tras revisar grandes cantidades de publicidad, el mendigo comprende que esta mujer es de suma importancia, tanto que probablemente sea el cerebro detrás de todo desarrollo tecnológico de este mundo, más le vale encontrarla rápido y es aquí cuando la suerte le sonríe por primera vez desde que llego a este mundo. La mujer conduce su vehículo por la calle en estos momentos, ahora este sujeto no perdería una oportunidad así, no, ni de broma lo haría. Él se pone de pie y corre hacia la calle sin temor y se lanza contra el vehículo de Bulma, la cual lo atropella con una mirada aterrada.

- ¡Oh, Dios mio!

Bulma baja de su automóvil y corre hacia el hombre calvo, le atiende más este no se despierta. Y asi pasan las horas, hasta que el extraño abre sus ojos, esta sobre una cama de hospital y su cuerpo esta vendado. La puerta se abre y Bulma entra en la habitación, el hombre sonríe y se da cuenta de que estas a escasos pasos de dominar el poder político de este mundo.

- ¡Lo lamento, no quería hacerle daño!

- Descuide señorita, soy más duro de lo que aparento- responde el hombre.

- Realmente, lo siento

- Descuide… - el hombre parpadea un par de veces- … ¿podría decirme quien es usted?

- AAAA, soy Bulma Briefs, ¿y usted?

- Me llamo Lex Luthor, un placer conocerla


	2. Amenme

**2- Amenme**

Han pasado ya algunos meses, Lex lo tiene todo, tras su accidente con Bulma Briefs, ella le ofreció un puesto como jefe de científicos en la escena de la robótica de la Corporación Capsula. A pesar de existir maquinas con personalidad y deseos fijos en ciertas partes de este mundo, siguen siendo parte de su programación, no poseen autonomía real y sus funciones no se comparan en nada a los androides de su mundo, con la única diferencia tal vez de lo que el hijo mayor de Bulma le ha contado en sus reuniones de negocios sobre los androides que el Dr. Gero creo, aunque por la definición que gana de estos son más parecidos a cyborgs que a androides.

El desarrollo de nanomaquinas del tamaño de una bacteria que no solo son capaces de curar enfermedades como el cáncer si no que mejoran las capacidades cognitivas de todo ser vivo, su más grande creación hasta ahora es una máquina que genera energía limpia e infinita que es literalmente hablando, regalada a las naciones más pobres del mundo de Dragon Ball y dándole renombre a la Corporación Capsula más allá de lo que Bulma hubiese soñado, han incluso nominado el nombre de Lex Luthor para ganar premios de causa humanitaria, incluso el mismo líder del mundo le felicito por sus grandes inventos, Luthor solo se rio, lo cierto es que la idea de un perro humanoide como presidente global es graciosa.

Pero lo cierto es que Luthor está realmente aburrido en este lugar, todo es parte de un plan y eso es algo que el está acostumbrado, pero mientras se llega al climax, el recorrido es absurdamente aburrido. En medio de una reunión de los dirigentes de la corporación, Lex está sentado con una imitación de su traje negro con camisa blanca bajo este, rodeado por otros ejecutivos que parecen interesados en invertir en cosas que a él realmente no le importan, al frente de todos esta Bulma explicando un par de cosas poco interesantes, Lex acepta que es una mujer brillante pero un tanto tediosa.

- La semana pasada el ejército nos pidio una concesión para crear nuevas armas militares, después de todo el horror de Cell y los extraterrestres que invadieron hace un par de años, se dieron cuenta de que tener aviones, tanques y buques de guerra no es suficiente- dice el líder de tecnología militar de la corporación.

- ¿Por qué creamos armas laser?... ¡estoy seguro que el Lider del Mundo estaría contento con ver cosas de ciencia ficción en este mundo!- dice otro ejecutivo.

- No lo creo, los laseres son tan rapidos como la luz y controlarlos es sumamente difícil, por no decir que no serian laseres que queman, mas bien laseres que destruyen células- responde Bulma.

- No estoy a favor de todo esto, deberíamos concentrar los esfuerzos de la compañía en mejorar el mundo- dice Lex con sus brazos cruzados.

- ¡Oh vamos Lex, necesitamos ganar dinero de vez en cuando!- dice otro ejecutivo visiblemente molesto.

- A pesar de que entiendo tus ideales y los comparto, Lex san, lo cierto es que necesitamos ganar algo de dinero, no menos precio tus aportes al mundo, pero si los militares consiguen que podamos pagarles los cheques a los empleados de la Corporacion Capsula, pues bienvenidos sean- dice Bulma tranquilamente.

- Ya veo, en tal caso me gustaría hacer una sugerencia de la cual me voy a arrepentir- dice Luthor sin perder su temple.

- ¿si?- pregunta Bulma.

- ¿han pensado en anti materia o armas biológicas?

- ¿anti materia?... vaya, hasta ahora solo es una teoría, pero… ¿crees poder generarla?- pregunta Bulma.

- Si tengo el permiso de liderar el proyecto creo que podría hacerlo

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿realmente está pensando en darle más trabajos a este sujeto?... ¡Los demás departamentos nos estamos quedando sin trabajo!- grita otro ejecutivo golpeando la mesa.

- En eso tienes razón- dice Bulma.

- En tal caso, les pido que me dejen tener el acceso de los departamentos de biología y tecnología de capsulas, a cambio renuncio al departamento de robótica y hare que todos los equipos de científicos a mis disposición abandonen los proyectos en los que estoy trabajando ahora mismo, de esta forma tendré equipos de computadores a mi disposición y ustedes podrán trabajar en proyectos armamentistas con toda la concentración de todos los científicos dela corporación

- ¿Trabajaras en las armas biológicas?... no suena como algo que tu harías, Lex san- pregunta Bulma cruzando sus brazos.

- No, dije que quería tener acceso sobre esos departamentos, ustedes tendrán total control de los científicos que trabajen en las armas, yo solo quiero tener acceso a los laboratorios y el equipo para hacer ciencia por mi propia cuenta

- ¡¿Quieres ser el dueño de los laboratorios?... ¡Lex, eso no lo permitiremos!- grita el mismo ejecutivo enfadado.

- No seas idiota, no estoy interesado en monopolizar todos los equipos tecnológicos, solo quiero tener acceso a ellos para trabajar yo mismo sin la ayuda de nadie en los proyectos, de esta forma ustedes tendrán todo el apoyo de la compañía y yo trabajar sin molestia alguna, es más pueden vigilar mis investigaciones si eso les hace sentir más cómodos

- ¡Señora Presidenta, no puede tomar lo que dice este sujeto en serio!- grita el ejecutivo con su cabello revoltoso y con sus anteojos caídos.

- Lex san nos ha dado motivos de sobra para confiar en él, si el siente que puede hacerlo solo, pues adelante (aunque he de aceptar que hasta yo necesito ayuda para manejar proyectos de la magnitud que Lex san ha manejado)

- Muy bien, entonces comenzare a trabajar inmediatamente, hasta la próxima vez

Lex se pone de pie y camina fuera de la sala de conferencia, esto hace que los ejecutivos se enfaden y den protestas muy animadas y furiosas a Bulma, la cual simplemente se encoge de hombros. Luthor camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina la cual luce impecablemente limpia, libreros llenos de cientos de libros están a su alrededor y en el centro un pequeño escritorio completamente vacío.

Lex se sienta y saca un documento, tiene archivos sobre los seres conocidos como Cell y los sayayines, al parecer los medios de comunicación no tienen mucha información, salvo que eran ridículamente poderosos y que acabaron con el ejército global en cuestión de segundos. Esto hace que Luthor se cuestione muchas cosas respecto a este planeta, la primera es si esta raza de sayayines está de alguna forma relacionada con los kriptonianos o al menos con el Superman de este mundo, después de todo en cada universo hay un Superman y un Lex Luthor, no necesariamente son las mismas personas con la misma personalidad o inteligencia, pero si son los polos opuestos en cuestión de que uno representa a la "bondad" y el otro a la "maldad". Eliminar al Superman de este planeta es su objetivo número uno, el numero dos seria encontrar a su contraparte en este universo.

- Aun que sin lugar a dudas la tecnología que el Dr. Gero para crear maquinas tecno organicas es muy avanzada, creo que si llego a ver aunque sea un plano de la criatura Cell, podre mejorar a este mundo aún más, tsk… ¿para qué demonios querria ese pseudo científico crear a un ser así sin por lo menos intentar ayudar al mundo?... incluso Brainiac tenía como objetivo mejorar a Kripton

La otra cosa que Luthor se está cuestionando es precisamente eso, los motivos del genio del Dr. Gero. Es cierto, Gero no es superior en cuestiones de robótica a el mismo, pero sin lugar a dudas en un mundo donde la tecnología militar es de los 80, encontrar a alguien capaz de crear seres como el Cell es un gran logro, uno que debería de explorarse más y compartirse con el resto del mundo o al menos con sus grandes ambiciones.

Es curioso que ambas dudas fueran respondidas al mismo tiempo, al revisar información confidencial de la corporación por medio de hackeo a los servidores centrales. Es entonces que encuentra información sobre el Androide 16, un prototipo que se supone tenía como misión acabar con un tal Goku. La información del androide es parte de los bancos de datos personales de Bulma y la información del tal Goku también lo es.

- Bueno, veamos quien eres, Goku

Tras decir esto, Lex encuentra videos de la gran batalla entre Cell y los guerreros z, ve con sus manos unidas y su cabeza recostada sobre ellas como Goku realiza grandes emanaciones de energía que podría destruir el planeta, la velocidad de sus ataques le sorprendía, sin lugar a dudas el tal Goku es el Superman de esta Tierra, la manifestación de heroísmo en este lugar. Y es entonces que en su cabeza se comienza a maquinar otro plan, de una forma u otra debe entrar en contacto con este sujeto, pero no puede hacerlo a través de la violencia, aun no tiene el equipo necesario para sacarlo del juego o manipularlo.

- Je, creo que Bulma es la persona correcta si quiero conocer más de los sayayines

El plan inicia en el preciso instante en que Luthor pronuncia estas palabras, se pone de pie y camina hacia la entrada de su oficina, su computadora se apaga automáticamente y las puertas se abren, Luthor sale caminando hacia uno de los laboratorios de la corporación, en uno de ellos se encuentra un equipo de científicos trabajando con químicos inestables. Luthor sonríe y se acerca a un pequeño teléfono que cuelga de la pared, lo toma y llama a los números de los altos mandos de la Corporación Capsula, tras hacer esto, se pone una bata y unos protectores para los ojos. Luthor encuentra lo que ncesita para fabricar una pequeña cantidad de un explosivo doméstico, no tan potente para matarlo pero si para causar estragos en el laboratorio.

Una de las puertas se abrieron y Bulma paso al interior del laboratorio, por alguna razón Lex solicita su ayuda, aunque ella es incapaz de saber que podría ser, ese sujeto hace que genios de su calibre se vean como promedios. Luthor sonríe al verla cerca, mueve su mano y accidentalmente deja caer los frascos con la sustancia. Una explosión se escucha y ahora el laboratorio esta en llamas. Luthor simplemente se cruza de brazos, Bulma cae en el suelo confundida y como es de esperarse, Goku vendrá muy pronto.


	3. Confiansa

_**3- Confiansa**_

¿Conoces al gran Sayaman?... porque Luthor no y ese podría decirse que es su único error en su plan. Las llamas de la Corporación Capsula se extienden tan rápido como las carga el viento, todo el edificio se inunda en el mar de fuego y los gritos de la gente son ahogados por los camiones de bomberos. En la cima de una edificio, el gran Sayaman mira con su mirada atenta, se trona los nudillos y vuela hacia el edificio. Una gran explosión manda a volar a los bomberos y las calles se llenan de una ola de fuego que amenaza con quemar vivos a los peatones. Gohan se apresura, vuela hasta la calle y se interpone entre la llamarada y los ciudadanos, de un grito libera energía que apaga las llamas, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que realmente no tiene tiempo de ponerse a hacer sus poses. Entra volando en el edificio y se dedica a sacar a todos los que pueda. Tras un tiempo, logra sentir el Ki diminuto de Bulma, tan pequeño como una chispa de luz.

- ¡Bulma!

Gohan dispara una pequeña esfera de ki y hace un agujero en el suelo, vuela a la parte inferior del edificio y al siguiente instante llega al laboratorio en donde inicio la explosión. Aquí se encuetran varios cadeveres calcinados de varios científicos, pero para la gracia de Gohan, Bulma esta inconsciente y en los brazos de un hombre que la protege del fuego, un hombre calvo y de piel blanca.

- ¡Bulma, haya voy!

Gohan derriba una pared y al entrar mira a Lex, el cual vuelve su mirada para encontrar al ridículo "Gran Sayaman". Por un lado, Lex simplemente sonríe, es un traje ridículo pero incluso los trajes más absurdos son símbolos de poder en héroes poderosos, eso él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Gohan ayuda a ambos a salir y antes de irse una columna de fuego consume todo el lugar. Gohan se ve olbigado a transformarse en super sayano para aumentar la velocidad y evitar que la llamarada los consuma, no tanto por él, si no por los humanos que lleva consigo. Al salir por el techo del edificio se asegura de no haber lastimado a ninguno, la aceleración podría causarle autentico daño a los humanos normales.

- Bien, es hora de bajar

- Je, así que dime, ¿eres un sayajin?- pregunta Luthor con total tranquilidad.

Gohan se sorprende de escuchar esto, ningún humano sabe de su herencia y escucharlo por primera vez lo hace sentirse un tanto incomodo, incluso nervioso, aún más que cuando le pidió su mano a Videl. Los 3 bajan lentamente, Bulma es llevada al hospital en una ambulancia, Luthor por su parte mira al Gran Sayaman en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta. Gohan se aclara la garganta y hace su baile de superhéroe, cosa que hace que Luthor arquee su ceja y se sienta confundido.

- ¡Yo soy el guardián de la Paz, la Justicia y…!

- Por favor, detente, no puedo seguir viendo esto…- dice Luthor cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha-… pero debo volver a preguntarlo, ¿eres un sayajin?

- …- Gohan mira a Luthor a los ojos- … No sé de qué habla, debo irme

- ¿eres acaso el legendario Goku?

Luthor sonríe, lo tiene donde quiere. Gohan mira a Luthor nuevamente, este hombre sabe de ellos y de su padre y a pesar de que a simple vista no se ve como la gran cosa, esa pequeña mueca en su rostro revela algo que ninguno de sus oponentes, hasta el día de hoy, ha demostrado, una inteligencia superior. Luthor se cruza de brazos, sabe que es el vencedor en la batalla de voluntades al ver al Gran Sayaman quitarse su casco.

- Vaya, un jovencito es el héroe de esta ciudad… - Luthor mueve su cabeza de derecha a izquierda-… ¿no deberías estar estudiando, chico?

- De hecho soy el mejor de mi clase- responde Gohan con total tranquilidad.

- Muy bien, la educación es lo más importante, ¿de qué sirve el poder para volar el sistema solar si no eres capaz de diferenciar un sistema de una estrella solitaria?... ¿me pregunto si Cell tenía idea de lo que era un sistema solar? Digo, no dudo en que de haber podido lo habría explotado, ¿pero habrá tenido la más pequeña idea de lo que es en realidad?

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Deberías ver los bancos de datos que hay sobre tu raza en las computadoras privadas de Bulma, te digo que hackearlas no fue difícil para alguien como yo, pero si lo seria para cualquier otro Hacker de este mundo, su tecnología es primitiva y no te ofendas, ¿pero qué clase de imbécil creería una sola palabra del idiota de Mr. Satan?

- ¿de este mundo?... ¿eres de otro planeta?

- No, de otro universo, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar al respecto…- Luthor camina hacia Gohan y le estira su brazo, mostrándole su mano en señal de amistad- … bueno, tú has de ser Gohan, el que derroto a Cell, descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Gohan sonríe un poco y estrecha su mano, es un hombre agradable pero algo en él le da mala espina.

- Gracias

- No hay problema, amigo… ¡Oh, antes de que te vayas, espero que no te moleste llevarme al hospital donde esta Bulma, estoy preocupado por ella!

- ¡Claro!

Luthor se sujeta de Gohan y ambos vuelan hacia el hospital más cercano, Luthor nota que Gohan es capaz de seguir el rastro por medio de una extraña concentración, probablemente detecta energía vital como otros héroes de su mundo. Al llegar al hospital, Luthor le da las gracias a Gohan llamándole "Gran Sayaman" y guiñándole el ojo, esto hace que Gohan sonríe pero no que baje la guardia, este hombre no le agrada por más simpático que aparente ser.

Pasadas unas horas, Vegueta y Trunks entran en el hospital, vienen acompañados de Goku y compañía. Gohan ya no usa el traje de Sayaman y ahora mira la reacción de Luthor al ver que su padre se dirige hacia el quirófano donde atienden a las quemaduras de Bulma.

- ¡Bulma!- grita Goku pero es regañado por Milk al decirle que esta en un hospital.

- Descuiden, la están atendiendo en estos instantes- dice Gohan y de inmediato vuelve a mirar a Luthor-… este hombre es el que salvo a Bulma, se llama Luthor

- Lex Luthro, gusto en conocerles

- ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por salvar a mi madre!- dice Trunks haciendo reverencias ante Luthor.

- No ha sido nada, la verdad es que tu madre es una inspiración para mi, una mujer brillante en todos los campos que existen

- Tsk, hablador… ¡¿Cuánto falta para que terminen de curar a mi mujer?- grita Vegueta enfadado.

- No duraran mucho, llevamos aquí un buen rato- responde una de las enfermeras.

- ¡Kakaroto, pásame las semillas del hermitaño, AHORA!-le ordena Vegueta.

¿Kakaroto?... ese es uno de los nombres más peculiares que Luthor ha escuchado en su vida, mas al ver al sujeto con el extraño peinado en forma de picos, se dio cuenta de que ese era el sujeto más parecido al Goku del video en la memoria del androide 16. Fue cuestión de segundos, pero para Luthor fueron horas en que el tiempo se tornó más lento, Goku pasa justo a su lado para entregarle las semillas a Vegueta y al hacerlo, sin decir absolutamente nada, Luthor le sonríe y siente algo con respecto a este sujeto, la energía que emana es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sentir algo de presión, aun sin liberarla del todo, algo extraordinario sin lugar a dudas.

- Tomalas… Vegueta

- ¡Ya era hora!

Vegueta trata de entrar en la habitación, pero es detenido por las enfermeras, claro podría mandarlas a volar de un manotazo pero hasta este él sabe cuándo contenerse. Pasadas unas cuantas horas, las puertas se abren y todos entran para verla, Bulma esta vendada en su cama y conectada a un suero, al ver a sus amigos sonríe ampliamente, Vegueta le entrega la semilla del ermitaño y después aparta su mirada de ella, sonrojado y con una expresión amargada que le da risa a Goku.

- Me alegra ver que este bien- dice Luthor en voz baja.

- Gracias por quedarse, aunque… - Gohan se ajusta sus anteojos- … ¿Por qué no está lastimado usted?

- Llevo ropa a prueba de fuego, he vivido todo tipo de cosas que me han enseñado a estar preparado para todo, estimado Gohan- responde Luthor arreglándose sus mangas.

- ¡Lex!

Luthor escucha la voz de Bulma y sonríe, ese tono de voz es el que quería escuchar de ella, uno que le dijese "te debo" y que sin lugar a dudas va a cobrárselo. Luthor deja de sonreír y vuelve a mirar a Bulma con una fingida ingenuidad, camina hacia ella y al siguiente instante la mujer le estrecha la mano y su sonrisa crece tanto que empuja sus pómulos hacia atrás, un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos y es entonces que dice:

- Lex sama, yo… realmente le debo todo… le debo mi vida, diablos, el mundo entero le debe la paz que vivimos ahora, ya no hay hambruna, ya no hay hambre, ya no hay…

- … Señora, por favor, descanse, yo… solo… bueno… -Luthor se rasca su nuca-… es solo que usted y genio son un regalo para el mundo y solo quería…

Luthor deja de hablar, al siguiente instante Bulma se esta cubriendo el rostro con su cobija, parece estar llorando de felicidad o alegría. Luthor sonríe por unos segundos, la tiene donde quiere, tras borrar su sonrisa, este comienza a mover sus manos preguntando si la insultado o ofendido de alguna forma, Vegueta solo pone su mano en su hombre y con total seriedad asiente con su cabeza mirándole a los ojos.

- No le has ofendido

Tras decir esto Vegueta simplemente se va de la habitación con sus manos en sus bolsillos, Trunks se sorprende, pocas veces alguien es capaz de infundir tanto respeto en su padre. Luthor solo arquea una ceja y se despide de los demás, mas es detenido por Yamcha y Milk que le inviten a comer en una fiesta que hará la corporación para celebrar la recuperación de Bulma, después de todo él es el motivo por el que ella esta viva. Luthor acepta, se ha ganado la confianza de los héroes de este mundo, ahora solo le quedan 3 cosas por hacer, averiguar que es un Sayajin, entender a las esferas del dragón y la tecnología de las capsulas.


	4. Peon

_**4- Peon**_

La fiesta se da durante la noche, Luthor quedo sorprendido y bastante interesado en la capacidad de curación de las semillas del ermitaño, en cuestión de segundos una persona se recupera del todo, al menos en heridas físicas, aún no sabe de qué manera reaccionaria con enfermedades realmente fuertes como el cáncer o el sida, pero vaya que va a divertirse averiguándolo. La música de la fiesta es similar a un tecno de los 90's, le recuerda a esas ridículas canciones de Rick Astley.

- ¡Luthor Sama!

Lex sonríe un poco, ese título honorifico suena muy extraño en alguien con un nombre tan occidental. La persona que le invita a bailar se trata de Bulma, es bastante obvio que esto hace enojar a Vegueta de celos. Luthor solo sonríe un poco y calma a Vegueta con una mirada tranquila, al poco tiempo acepta la invitación y baila con ella a un ritmo que desconoce, en su mundo esto no sería tan complicado pero en este lugar es casi imposible seguirle el ritmo a las canciones. Vegueta sonríe, al menos es malo en algo.

La noche se pasa de esa forma, Luthor consigue hablar con algunos de ellos, descubre que Goku realmente es un ser de buen corazón y un ingenuo de primera, pero su hijo Gohan era otra historia, ingenioso, inteligente, un gran físico, economista y hasta un experto en anatomía, de seguro salió así por su madre sin lugar a dudas, Vegueta es un hombre rudo, gruñón y algo precavido, pero sin lugar a dudas su orgullo es su más grande debilidad, explotar eso no sería difícil. A pesar de haber encontrado humanos muy poderosos, algunos con suficiente poder como para hacer que DeathStroke (Slade en los Teen Titans) quedase como una polilla, pero nada al nivel de los sayajines, Ten Shin Han es un hombre noble y al parecer honorable, Krillin es un tanto torpe pero leal a sus amigos y familia, lo que más le sorprende es esa hermosa esposa que tiene, lo cierto es que para que alguien tiene esa apariencia, esa mujer se ve demasiado para él… sin embargo, entre todos los presentes, hay uno que llama su atención, se trata de aquel al que llaman Yamcha.

Por lo que pudo ver en las memorias de 16, Yamcha no era realmente un elemento decisivo en las batallas que los Guerreros Z han tenido, se considera el más débil del grupo y su pasado ha revelado su pésima suerte en varios campos, ya sea el profesional o el amoroso. Luthor sonríe una vez más, una pieza desestabilizadora es todo lo que necesita y ahora la ha encontrado, aprovecharse de su historia no sería difícil, sobre todo en ese temita que involucra a Bulma. Tras observar a Goku comerse casi toda la comida en una mesa y a su esposa gritarle furiosa por la desconsideración, camina hacia Yamcha y se sienta a su lado, ambos están en una barra de bar mientras los demás comen en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué tan alejado de los demás?- pregunta Luthor mientras pide un Whisky.

- Mire con todo respeto, no creo que le incumba

- ¿Acaso es por todo el asunto de Bulma?... ¿acaso no te agrada verla sonreír en los brazos del hombre que ama?... ¿del hombre que te la quito?

Yamcha abre sus ojos en sorpresa y mira furioso a Luthor, nadie jamás le habla de esa forma.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?... ¡Si, tuve algo con ella, pero nos separamos porque realmente no éramos el uno para el…!

- … ¿otro?... jeje, querido Yamcha, lo sé todo, sé que ella te fue infiel con ese Sayano, sé que quisiste vengarte y tú también le fuiste infiel, pero lo veo en tu rostro, sé que la amas, sé que te arrepientes de haberle sido infiel… -Luthor bebe de su trago y suspira-… sé muy bien que verla tan feliz con el hombre que te arruino la vida te destroza por dentro, ¡Diablos, ese sujeto te mato en el pasado!... ¿Qué clase de persona le hace eso a un ser amado?

- ¡Suficiente, cállese o lo volare en pedazos!- dice Yamcha impacientándose y conteniendo su propio Ki.

- Debes saber Yamcha… que comprendo cómo te sientes

El solitario hombre de la cicatriz arquea una ceja, a pesar de no conocerlo del todo bien, difícilmente puede detectar mentiras en su voz y lo cierto es… Luthor esta siendo totalmente sincero, si, es bueno para manipular, pero Luthor nunca miente cuando toma este tema.

- He visto como los sayanos tratan a la humanidad con "misericordia", de hecho lo he visto tantas veces que ya no me sorprende, no importa si eres de Kripton o del planeta Veguita, la raza inferior te venerara como si fueses un Dios…

- … ¿Kripton?...

- … los sayajines creen que la humanidad es débil y patética, en especial Vegueta, somos solo seres primitivos que apenas saben dar golpes, creen que necesitamos que nos protejan…

- … ¡Goku no piensa así, el no…!

- … claro que Goku no piensa así, pero… dime… ¿alguna vez él ha depositado algo de confianza en el poder que los humanos tienen?... ¿alguna vez él ha creído que eres capaz de enfrentar a seres como Freezer o Cell?

- Yo… yo… ¡estoy seguro de que…!

- … ¿Qué hay del tal Vegueta?... ¿él no se la pasa recordándote lo débil que eres?... digo… ja… siempre eres el primero en caer, mueres por todo, eres débil y frágil

- ¡Cállate!

- Pero es por eso que sé que tienes más potencial que todos los sayajines juntos, tu debilidad puede transformarse en fortaleza, en un poder que supera inclusive la de los "Dioses" de este mundo

- ¡¿Qué?

- Te ofrezco darte fuerza, velocidad y poder… poder que no vas a creer real… el poder de la humanidad, el poder del avance, te ofrezco ser el primer súper humano de este universo

- ¿de qué hablas?... mira, me estas asustando

- Je, por supuesto que todo esto da miedo… pero créeme, yo jamás miento cuando hablo de un tema como este

- ¿Super humano?... mira… yo… ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, calvo lunático?

- Auch, eso me dolió Yamcha… -dice Luthor sonriendo y rascándose la calva- … es simple, te ofrezco ser un metahumano, un humano tan poderoso que harás que los alienígenas de este mundo sientan respeto por nosotros, después de todo, ¿Qué sucederá si Goku y su descendencia mueren?... ¿Quién protegerá a la Tierra?... ¿el Ejercito actual, esos animales humanoides?... pffft… no Yamcha, no, los humanos deben proteger a los humanos

Yamcha guarda silencio por unos minutos, analizando cada palabra que Luthor ha dicho, no miente y puede notarlo, su respiración es totalmente tranquila y sus ojos se fijan en los de él, no le oculta nada. Poder, ese siempre ha sido su punto débil, los humanos son tan patéticos, incapaces de hacerle frente inclusive al más ridículo de los enemigos, Pilaf lo dejaba en ridículo con solo sus máquinas infantiles, el padre de Piccolo dejo a todo el planeta a sus pies y ese enemigo no era ni una cuarta parte de lo que el aún más patético Raditz podía hacer. Yamcha es un humano, es un símbolo de debilidad, ¿eso significa que la humanidad es débil?

- ¿Cómo… como puedes hacer lo que dices una realidad?- pregunta Yamcha mirando el suelo.

- Se muchas cosas Yamcha, se sobre genética, se sobre robótica y física, ten por seguro que vamos a mejorar a la raza humana, tu y yo, juntos

No hay respuesta de parte de Yamcha, este solo asiente y traga saliva de manera incomoda, Luthor pone su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo y le asegura que ha tomado la elección correcta, le dice un par de palabras más que parecen hacer temblar a Yamcha, pero la mirada llena de seguridad de Luthor le hace aceptar. Gohan se mantiene observando a ambos a lo lejos, vigila de manera constante a ese sujeto, más que se ve visiblemente incomodo el rostro de Yamcha. Goten le interrumpe y pone su brazo alrededor de su hermano, le sonríe como tonto y dice:

- ¡Hey, hermanito!

- Ja, hola Goten

- ¡¿Qué haces?... ¡Ven a divertirte un rato más!

- Después, Goten, ve tú y diviértete

- Naaah, ¡Quiero comer más!

- Jaja… - Gohan vuelve a mirar hacia Yamcha, pero ya no encuentra a ninguno de los dos-… ¿A dónde se fue?

Mientras esto sucede, en las afueras de la corporación, Yamcha mira el cielo nocturno, nadie nunca le ha dado algo de confianza, nadie jamas le ha dicho "puedes hacerlo" y es mas que obvio que eso es todo lo que él necesita escuchar para triunfar, pero en cambio ha recibido fracaso tras fracaso, una carrera de beisbolista que le causo el rompimiento con Bulma, una novia infiel que solo le traía dolores de cabezas, pero eran SUS dolores de cabeza, ni siquiera podía presumir de su poder, tan pequeño que ni siquiera haría estallar un escáner de Freezer.

- ¡Hey Yamcha!

Al mirar hacia atrás, Yamcha encuentra con su mirada a Goku, este corre hacia él y se detiene con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey, a donde vas!

- …- Yamcha no responde, solo mira los ojos de su amigo, claramente inocentes.

- ¿Yamcha?

- Goku… ¿crees que soy fuerte?

- ¡¿Eh?... ¡Claro que lo eres, podrías derrotar a cualquier enemigo si tan solo te esforzaras en ello!

- … ("¿si tan solo te esforza…?"... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?)… ¿Crees que podría derrotar a Majin Boo?

- … -Goku se lleva su dedo índice a su barbilla- … bueno Yamcha, creo que no tienes el poder suficiente para hacerle frente, terminaría muerto rápidamente

- … ("terminarías muerto rápidamente"… entonces… él tiene razón)… Goku, ¿confías en mí?

- Por supuesto, Yamcha… -Goku cambia su semblante a uno más serio- … ¿Por qué preguntas esto?

- Nada realmente, es solo que … a veces creo que no voy a avanzar nunca, jamas llegare a tu nivel, aun cuando soy mayor que tu… - Yamcha sonríe y mira su piel, cicatrices de sus muertes, comienza a arrugarse y su cabello tiene unas pocas canas- … cada dia me vuelvo más viejo y aun que desearía volverme más fuerte, tanto como tú, no puedo, porque solo soy un humano

- ¿Yamcha?... ¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¡Solo debes entrenar!

- No, Goku, realmente no, no soy un Sayajin, no puedo volverme más fuerte cada vez que estoy cerca de mi muerte, no puedo transformarme en versiones más poderosas de mí mismo, los humanos no avanzamos, solo nos desplomamos… ¿verdad?... ¿no ha sido asi desde el comienzo con Piccolo Dai Maoh?

- Yamcha… no digas eso… no es cierto

- Goku, eres un sayajin… tu no envejeces a nuestra velocidad, tu no sientes como tu cuerpo comienza a traicionarte… es probable que un día todos nosotros hayamos muerto, pero tú y Vegueta seguirán aquí, viejos, pero vivos… serán más fuertes que nunca y el mundo estará en sus manos, deberán protegerlo de cosas que le amenazan… -Yamcha se ríe tan fuerte que asusta a Goku, el cual se echa para atrás-… Goku, quiero que sepas, que sin importar lo que vaya a suceder, te considero un amigo, recuerda estas palabras, ¿quieres?

- ¿Sin importar lo que vaya a suceder?... ¿de qué hablas?

- Ya lo veras, todo a su tiempo… - Yamcha mira el suelo y después regresa su mirada hacia Goku- … lo siento, realmente lo siento

Yamcha deja a Goku atrás y se adentra al interior del edificio, hacia la fiesta nuevamente, al entrar saluda a Trunks, a veces le gusta imaginar en lo que hubiese sucedido, tal vez el habría sido el padre de Trunks, tal vez el habría sido el esposo de Bulma, diablos, tenía el anillo listo, pero al final la vida le dio un giro desagradable. Camina lentamente hacia la fiesta, Chi Chi y sus bailes extraños le hacen sonreír, Krillin contándole malos chistes a 18 y ella simplemente sonriendo un poco, al parecer su amigo resolvió su vida y eso lo hace sonreír aún mas, ve a Tien, el solo se dedica a entablar una incómoda conversación con Lunch, al menos el pudo dejar en claro sus sentimientos, rayos se veía claramente cómodo con su vida, feliz incluso. Por fin llega a ver a Vegueta, cierra su puño y se contiene las ganas de ir a golpearlo, mas que nada porque sabe que el sayajin lo derrotaría sin mucho esfuerzo. Por fin llega hasta la mesa de Gohan y Goten y le dirige la palabra al hermano menor.

- Hey, Goten… ¿me harias un favor?

- ¿de qué se trata, Sr. Yamcha?- pregunta Goten tranquilamente.

- Luthor me ha escogido para una… -Yamcha traga saliva-… "misión" y necesito de tu ayuda


	5. Ecuacion Anti Vida

_**5- Ecuacion Anti Vida**_

La misión que Yamcha debe realizar junto con Goten involucra viajar hacia el espacio a un punto muy alejado de la Tierra, cientos de años luz de esta para ser exacto, en otra Galaxia. Luthor explico a la dirigencia de la Corporacion Capsula que una fuente de energía se encuentra en ese punto, un sol que está a punto de estallar y al hacerlo liberara suficiente energía para darle poder a cinco planetas como la Tierra. Luthor pide la ayuda de Bulma para usar la nave que uso Son Goku para su viaje hacia Namek , curiosamente al verla, la encontró como una nave de tecnología inferior a la de su mundo, a pesar de realizar viajes de cientos de años luz por hora, sigue siendo relativamente inferior a la tecnología de las razas extraterrestres de su mundo, en especial si se le compara con la tecnología kriptoniana.

El mayor problema ahora, seria convencer a los padres de Goten, al menos a su madre, Goku no parece estar preocupado, confía en que Goten lo haría genial. Y es por eso que encontramos a Luthor en medio del comedor de la familia de Goku, todos excepto Gohan y Videl están ahí. Goten está rogándole a su madre que le deje ir pero Milk solo le grita que se calle y deje a los adultos hablar, el miedo parece evitar que Goku diga una sola palabra, en cierta forma, Luthor lo entiende, esa mujer es escalofriante.

- Pero mamá, Yamcha quiere vaya, me va necesitar

- ¡No!... ¡Ya estás muy atrasado con tus estudios, mira a Gohan, es un gran profesional y tu todavía tienes que pasar varios exámenes para ser como él!

- ¡Pero Mamá!

- ¡Nada de peros!

Hay un silencio incomodo por un par de segundos, Luthor se ajusta la corbata y con algo de timides dice:

- Señora… ¿le molesta si le llamo de esa forma?

- No, no me molesta- responde Milk con los brazos cruzados.

- Sería la primera vez, tienes suerte Lex- dice Goku sonriendo y mirando a Luthor con una sonrisa, la cual se borró de inmediato al ver a su esposa.

- Eh… ejem… vera, si lo que le preocupa es la educación de su hijo, con gusto podría ser su tutor a cambio de que realice este único trabajo

- ¿Cómo?... ¡¿El hombre que creo energía infinita el tutor de mi hijo?

- Así es, con gusto le enseñaría a ser un buen estudiante y no solo eso, podría ser parte de mis futuros proyectos, después de todo Goten tiene muchísimo potencial

- ¿En serio?... –Pregunta Goku y a los pocos segundos recibe una mirada furiosa de Milk-… eeh… digo, claro

- Solo le pido que por favor deje que Goten trabaje con Yamcha en esta ocasión

- Mmm… eso me hace pensar… ¿Por qué Goten?- pregunta Goku rascando su nuca.

- Goten es un chico especial, le he visto de cerca y he notado que tiene lo necesario para ser un gran profesional, además, deseo verle en acción a él en especifico

- ¡No suena mal, te dije que Lex no dañaría ni a una mosca!- dice Goku con una sonrisa, no puede detectar maldad en Lex y es que Lex realmente no es malvado.

- Muy bien, acepto, pero nada malo debe sucederle a mi Goten- dice Milk abrazando de una manera ridícula a Goten.

- ¡Ya mamá!- dice Goten tratando de soltarse.

Luthor borra su sonrisa y por unos segundos cierra sus ojos, algo adolorido por lo que está a punto de decir, pero lo promete al final. Tras abandonar la casa, se encuentra con Videl en el patio, la cual parece estar buscando a Gohan.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días… aah, espere un segundo… ¿usted no es el tal Luthor?

- Si, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

- Soy Videl, la novia de Gohan e hija de Mr. Satan…

- … y la protectora de ciudad Satan y campeona mundial de artes marciales, es un honor conocerla señorita, realmente es usted una gran inspiración

- Eh… gracias

- Bueno, a pesar de que me gustaría quedarme y charlar, debo irme, adiós buena mujer

Tras decir esto, Luthor simplemente camina hacia una limosina y al entrar en ella, el vehículo comienza a flotar y se va volando más rápido que un cohete, Goku es demasiado ingenuo. Videl parece confundida, si bien le gusta que le elogien, como a cualquiera, la forma en la que él lo hiso sonó insincera, es cierto que ser la campeona peleadora de un planeta es un gran logro, pero ella jamás ha intentado explotar el título de ninguna forma, a diferencia de su padre. Cada persona que la elogia es porque busca algo en ella y por la forma de hablar de Luthor, no parece diferente.

Y así es como Goten queda asignado para la misión, los días pasan y el momento llega, la nave que el padre de Bulma diseño es mejorada por Luthor para la misión, este desde luego ofrece los planos de esta para los gobiernos de la Tierra, muy pronto inclusive esta planeta de ciegos podrá viajar a velocidades superiores a la luz, tal vez este mundo no este perdido, tal vez la raza humana de este mundo pueda avanzar hacia el camino que Luthor desea y una vez que lo consiga, se hará cargo de que SU mundo siga el mismo camino, aun si hace que ambos mundos entre en guerra.

Luthor observa desde afuera de un bunker, la nave se levanta, la mayoría destapa corchos de champaña, la Corporación Capsula viaja hacia el futuro. Pero aun cuando todos celebran, solo Luthor camina hacia las afueras del bunker, se aleja del edificio de la corporación y no dice absolutamente nada, solo mira el suelo con sus manos en sus bolsillos, sabe que lo que va a suceder es realmente trágico, él no quiere que sea así, pero no le queda otra opción, en toda su experiencia con Super Humanos y especies extraterrestres, sabe que ellos prefieren conservar sus secretos.

En la nave, Goten y Yamcha se mantienen mirando por las ventanas primero observan cómo se alejan de la Tierra y después ven su forma, una gran esfera azul y por fin llegan al espacio, lleno de luces que parecieran irradiar cientos de colores. Goten, se detiene para mirar por la ventana a una nebulosa, si alguna vez llegasen a viajar por el espacio, le gustaría ir. Yamcha mira a Goten por unos segundos, aun no entiende el por qué Luthor debe fijarse en un niño, de todos los sayanos de este mundo, debe fijarse en el más joven.

Tras mucho recorrer años luz de distancia, llegan al punto que buscan y es ahí que encuentran una nave abandonada y destruida por completo, probablemente de alguna raza extraterrestre anterior a los Nameks. Yamcha le dice a Goten que se ponga su traje espacial, pronto saldrán a buscar lo que Lex desea. Goten se apresura y se pone todo el traje espacial, Yamcha lo hace también pero el lo hace más lento y con una mirada sumamente entristecida.

- ¡Vamos, Sr. Yamcha, apresúrese!

- Jaja… ya… - Yamcha traga saliva y se lleva su mano a sus ojos-… ya ire, tu ve primero

- ¿En serio?... ¡Mi mamá jamas me lo permitiría, gracias por dejarme salir primero!

- De… de nada, Goten

Yamcha juega con sus manos, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?... ¿Qué demonios está permitiendo?. Goten sale de la nave por una escotilla, al escuchar esto, Yamcha corre hacia la salida, tratando de detener a Goten con tanta desesperación que sufre un extraño ataque de pánico, uno tal que su propia respiración se multiplica con cada segundo, pero las puertas de las escoltillas no se abren, trata de golpearlas y abrirlas a golpes, pero ni siquiera se mueven, como si sus golpes le dieran a diamantes puros, no, algo inclusive más duro que el diamante. Yamcha intenta abrir una pared de un disparo de energía, pero la ráfaga no le hace ni un rasguño y al parecer más bien devolvió la fuerza del disparo de ki a su dueño, haciendo que Yamcha se golpee con una de las paredes y quede inconsciente.

En el espacio, Goten flota hacia un montón de escombros de la nave que intentan investigar, la nave flota en medio del espacio oscuro y hay extraños símbolos que nunca en su vida ha visto. Por fin, Goten llega al centro de la nave, encuentra una extraña habitación que parece estar iluminado por una luz dorada. Al acercarse más a ella, descubre que en esta habitación, hay una sola pequeña capsula en medio de un lago de energía dorada. Goten abre la puerta de una patada y entra en el lugar, flota hacia la capsula y la mira de cerca, es una pequeña capsula, común y corriente, nada de especial. La capsula brilla y se abre sola, lo siguiente que Goten puede ver es un hermoso destello de luz multicolor y al siguiente instante queda ciego.

Yamcha recupera el conocimiento y mira por una de las ventanas, mira una explosión de luz tan grande que lentamente engulle a toda la nave espacial y el solo puede gritar un cosa.

- ¡Goten, No!

La explosión es tan poderosa que succiona a todo el espacio y acaba con todas las estrellas que le rodean, si pudiese verse de lejos, se vería como todo un brazo galáctico es reducido a nada, la humanidad lo vera en unos cuantos cientos de años en el futuro. Minutos después, Yamcha despierta, mira a su alrededor, la nave está casi intacta, al parecer Lex la mejor para que pudiese soportar esa explosión que destruyó todo un brazo galáctico.

Automáticamente, la nave usa un brazo robótico para traer un pequeño cadáver calcinado que flota en la cercanía. Goten tiene la mayor parte de su piel quemada a un punto que pareciese tratarse de carbón, su cabello ahora es cenizas y ha perdido sus ojos y lengua, el punto donde solía estar su nariz solo quedan huesos nasales y su carne está al rojo vivo. Yamcha grita enfurecido, golpea el suelo de la nave en total impotencia, arrepentido por completo de lo que ha sucedido, llora, grita y patalea de una manera patética, insulta el nombre de Lex Luthor tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permiten y termina por abrazarse a si mismo, llorando con toda su fuerza.

En cuestión de segundos la nave regresa a la Tierra y en total secreto se dirige a una parte del mundo totalmente alejada de la sociedad. Se estaciona en una extraña base espacial, operada por una sola persona. Esta persona no es otro más que Lex Luthor.

- ¿sabes algo Yamcha?...- Luthor se aproxima a la nave caminando-… la Corporación Capsula está investigando tecnología militar, me pidieron que lo hiciera, pero me negué… porque necesito usar tecnología militar para mis propios propósitos, al menos por ahora

Luthor creo Anti Materia en suficientes cantidades para llenar todas las albercas olímpicas del planeta, se requiere de solo una cantidad del tamaño de una cabeza de un alfiler para reproducir la explosión de las 2 bombas atomicas de la segunda guerra mundial, inclusive para superar a la bomba Tsar. La escotilla se abre y Yamcha sale disparado contra Luthor, lo sujeta del cuello y lo azota contra una pared sin soltarlo. Luthor cierra sus ojos, realmente es un hombre fuerte.

- ¡Maldito, maldito, bastardo!

- ¡Ya… Yamcha!

- ¡Lo mataste, hijo de perra, lo mataste!

- Yo lo siento, pero… Yamcha debes...

- ¡Cállate, no quiero esto, no lo quiero, quédate con todo el poder, quédate con todo lo que me ofreciste y métetelo por el trasero, pagaras por lo que ha sucedido!

Yamcha levanta su mano y carga un ataque de energía, pero Luthor simplemente dice una sola cosa:

- Yamcha… tu… no eres un asesino

Y con ello, Yamcha lo suelta, deja de concentrar su ki y cae de rodillas. Luthor se sujeta su cuello, realmente es impresionante lo que Yamcha puede hacer, tiene un potencial enorme para ser el primer súper humano.

- Yamcha, entiende, esto es necesario

- ¡¿Lo es?... ¡Por Dios, por Dios, mate a un niño!... –Yamcha golpea una pared y la derriba-… ¡Mate al hijo de Goku, mate al hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos!

- Yamcha… si te hace sentir mejor, en cuanto todo esto termine… te prometo que me someteré a la justicia de este mundo y pagare por mis crimines

- ¡Cierra la boca!... ¡¿Qué sabes tú de este mundo?

- ¡Solo que ha sido dominado sin saberlo, Goku domina a la humanidad siendo su protector, sin él no somos nada y lo sabe!

- Tienes razón en todo y por ello vas a pagar, Goku lo sabrá

- No, no lo sabrá

- ¿me estas amenazando?

- No, solo piénsalo, ¿realmente quieres que las últimas personas que te aman te dejen de hablar permanentemente?... ¿realmente quieres estar totalmente solo, Yamcha?

Los ojos de Yamcha se abren de golpe, si se supiera esto, ni siquiera Puar querría ser su amigo, estaría totalmente solo, nadie jamás le volvería a hablar y Bulma, la única mujer que realmente ama, lo vera como un monstruo. Luthorse tranquiliza, sabe que palabras decir y que cosas hacer para jugar con la sicología de Yamcha.

- Lo siento, Yamcha, pero esto debe hacerse, por el bien de la humanidad

Mientras dice esto, camina hacia la nave y saca el cadáver de Goten, debe realizar la autopsia, al menos este niño podrá decirle todo lo que hace a un sayajin un sayajin.

Y mientras esto sucede, en la otra parte del mundo, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La familia de Goku come en la mesa, pero de un momento a otro, Goku y Gohan se ponen de pie, completamente pálidos y con una mirada sorprendida.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Milk sorprendida.

- No… no siento el Ki de Goten- dice Goku.

Gohan cierra su puño y por alguna razón piensa en la única persona que le llega a su mente, a la única que puede culpar y esa persona es Lex Luthor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en toro Universo.<strong>

En medio de un planeta hecho de roca oscura y ríos de lava, Majin Boo mira una extraña placa que dice lo siguiente:

**_Soledad + Enajenación + Miedo + Desesperación + el merecimiento propio ÷ burla ÷ condenación ÷ malentender x culpa x vergüenza x facazo x Juicio final, donde n=y, donde Y=Esperanza y N=Locura, Amor=Mentiras, Vida=Muerte, Personalidad= Lado Oscuro_**

Majin Buu no lo comprende, solo se limita a emitir un chillido enfadado ante la bizarra ecuación, odia las malditas matemática. De repente, se detiene, siente un Ki increíblemente grande, tan enorme que ni siquiera todos los seres de su universo no lo superan. Un pie oscuro se postra delante de Buu, de inmediato un ser cuya piel gris como la ceniza se revela.

- Esa es la ecuación Anti Vida, la ecuación que matemáticamente prueba que la existencia de la vida… es la inutilidad

Buu chilla pero este sujeto no se mueve, solo le mira y sonríe presumidamente.

- ¿osas dirigirle la palabra a Darkseid, basura?


	6. Villanos y Heroes

_**6- Villanos y Heroes  
><strong>_

¿Qué es la antimateria?... la antimateria es una cosa creada por antipartículas que se cree salieron volando después del Big Bang (y el Big Bang no es una explosión). Si la antimateria hace contacto con la materia, la reacción es violenta y crea una explosión tremenda, una sola gota de antimateria del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler puede causar una explosión más poderosa que las bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki juntas. Para resumirlo, el Antimateria es fuego, llamas de poder que hacen que el mismísimo Sol sea menos que una linterna, un arma enorme con el poder de estallar el planeta Tierra si es usado de la manera incorrecta… pero Luthor sí que sabe usarla correctamente.

En la mano derecha de Luthor hay una capsula de la Corporación, la mira con una sonrisa y después menea su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Le sorprende que a la gente de este mundo no se le haya ocurrido la idea de usar la tecnología de las capsulas para cosas militares, solo imaginen lo que sucedería si una sola capsula tuviese Antrax, energía radioactiva o Antimateria. Bueno, Luthor lo imagino y fue gracias a eso que pudo matar a Goten.

El cadáver del niño está justo en la mesa de operaciones del cuarto oscuro en el que se encuentra, Luthor le mira y después mira el suelo, piensa en lo que ha sucedido, piensa en que no hay forma de que Dios le vaya a perdonar, eso si es que existe y el piensa que no, sabe que ira al infierno por esto, sabe que esto está mal y habría hecho lo que sea para no llegar a esta situación, pero el sabe mejor que nadie que no hay otra forma. Tenía que ser Goten, otro Sayajin más experimentado habría podido huir, en especial Goku con su tele transportación, incluso Trunks habría podido escapar, no, no tenía otra opción, Goten era el sayajin más débil, era el sayajin mas ingenuo… pero también era el Sayajin más joven.

Luthor toma una grabadora y dice la hora, la fecha y el nombre del espécimen sobre el cual realizara la autopsia. Al pronunciar el nombre de Goten, se detiene y dice:

- Sé que el mundo me dará las gracias en el futuro… pero también sé que he condenado todo aquello que importa para este mundo, se que he matado su inocencia, pero al menos espero que mis descubrimientos ayuden a la gente… después de todo… sé que me ayudaran a mí para acabar con "él"

Luthor hace el primer corto en el cuerpo de Goten, en la espalda, cerca de la pelvis, llegando hasta el nacimiento de la cola, una vez escucho que la cola de un sayajin es un punto débil, que puede ser entrenado, de la raza.

- Vaya… que interesante

Y mientras sucede la autopsia más importante del universo de Goku, otra cosa sucede en el otro lado del mundo.  
>En medio de un desierto, Yamcha se mantiene sentado con sus manos sobre su rostro, recordando cada uno de los momentos antes de la muerte de Goten, muerte de la que él se culpa. El le dijo que fuera con él, el sabia que Luthor planeaba algo, pero nada de esta magnitud, el realmente no deseaba que esto sucediera. Quiere que esto sea un mal sueño del que pueda despertarse después, pero no lo es y eso lo está haciendo sufrir como nunca.<p>

Puar flota hasta él con un Te en su mano, se lo entrega y le dice que debe beberlo, que lo calmara, pero las manos temblorosas de Yamcha no pueden sujetarlo y lo deja caer en el suelo. Puar mira a Yamcha a los ojos, está realmente mal, peor que cuando Bulma lo dejo. La puerta de la casa se abre y por ella pasa Goku. Al verlo Yamcha se asusta, evita mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Hola Goku!- dice Puar feliz de verlo.  
>- ¡Hey Puar!... –Goku le sonrie y después mira a Yamcha- … hola Yamcha… eeeh… no te vez muy bien, ¿no quieres ir a un hospital?<br>- No, estoy bien… ¿Qué quieres?  
>- Bueno, deje de sentir el Ki de Goten hace unas horas y para serte honesto, me preocupa<br>- Goten puede reducir su Ki hasta que nadie lo sienta, probablemente este escondido por algún lado…- dice Yamcha recordando las palabras que Luthor le recomendó decir.  
>- Si, pero su disminución de Ki fue instantáneo, de golpe, como si algo le hubiese hecho un gran daño<br>- Yo… -Yamcha traga saliva-… no creo que debas preocuparte mucho por ello Goku, yo… no le he visto desde que llegamos a la Tierra…. Asi que discúlpame si no puedo ayudar (¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¡¿Por qué le estoy mintiendo?... ¡Oh Dios, maldito seas Luthor!)

Goku se cruza de brazos y mueve su cabeza un poco a la derecha , Yamcha actúa muy raro, demasiado. Yamcha se pone pálido al ver que Goku le mira, cree que le esta juzgando, cree que el piensa que no puede confiar en él, Luthor realmente lo ha transformado en su títere.

- ¡Lo siento pero creo que ya debes irte, Goku!  
>- ¿pasa algo Yamcha?<br>- ¡Solo vete, por favor!

Goku parpadea un par de veces y después se rasca la nuca, se disculpa con Yamcha si lo ha ofendido de alguna forma, pero Yamcha se niega a verlo a los ojos. El sayajin se va del lugar sin decir una sola palabra mas, siente que ha hecho algo malo pero no sabe que es, realmente no le gusta cuando sus amigos se enfadan con él.

En cuanto Goku se va, Yamcha se pone de pie y da un grito tan fuerte que hace temblar su hogar, arroja la mesa del comedor contra una pared y de un solo puñetazo derriba dicha pared. Puar se asusta, su amigo no se comporta de la manera de siempre.

- ¡Yamcha, por favor, calmate!

Yamcha se arre cuesta a una pared cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos y llorando, Puar se siente mal y se acerca a su amigo flotando, pero Yamcha quiere estar solo, se pone de pie y se va del lugar, vuela hacia el interior del desierto, donde nadie pueda seguirlo.

- Yamcha

Y si bien Puar en este lado del mundo, lamenta la tristeza de Yamcha… en el otro lado del mundo, encerrado en la oscuridad, un hombre corta el cadáver de un niño, descubriendo sus secretos, todo aquello que está escondido de inclusive de ellos mismos, todo mientras ojea la idea de postularse para ser el próximo líder del mundo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto… en otro universo:<p>

Un avión de combate cae, fuego sale de sus alas y choca contra un rascacielos, este edificio se colapza y una gran explosión manda a volar una enorme nube de humo hace que toda una gigantesca ciudad se cubra con las cenizas de varios muertos. En el cielo de esta gigantesca ciudad varios jets de combate luchan contra dos seres extraños que arrojan esferas de energía de sus manos, cada esfera de energía destruye a un jet sin mucho problema.

El primer ser es un extraño humanoide con forma de insecto, cabeza dividida en 2 como si se tratase de dos tapas verdes y un rostro femenino muy bello bajo un cuerpo musculoso, verde y una extrañas alas negras, de sus dedos dispara un par de rayos que hacen estallar varios misiles a su alrededor. Un segundo hombre de piel totalmente blanca con unas líneas purpuras en su cabeza y rostro, una gran cola blanca y sus pies y manos con solo 3 dedos son sus mas reconocibles atributos, el dispara rayos de energía de sus dedos que destruyen rascacielos, derribándolos sin mucho problema.

- ¡Jajaja, esto si que es divertido, ¡¿no crees Cell?  
>- Un poco, aunque he de aceptar que un poco más de retos sería mejor, estoy de acuerdo contigo Freezer<br>- Es interesante… ¿me pregunto que nos ha permitido huir del infierno?- pregunta Freezer sin dejar de disparar sus rayos.  
>- No lo se, algo distorsiono la realidad en cuestión de segundos y ahora estamos vivos y disfrutando de una buena sesión de destrucción… claro no me quejo, aunque me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué tengo esta apariencia si obviamente escupí a 18 antes de morir?<br>- ¡¿A quién le importa?... ¡Continuemos con esta anti estresante actividad!

Tanto Cell como Freezer carga un rayo de Ki y lo disparan hacia un rascacielos en cuya cima esta la imagen del planeta Tierra rodeado por un arco y la palabra "Diario el Planeta". El rayo hace que la esfera salga volando y parte del edificio comienza a desplomarse, en el lobby, la reportera Luisa Lane trata de asegurarse de que la gente salga a tiempo, hace su parte para salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas que puede. Un niño que corre junto a su padre, en esos típicos días de "trae a tu hijo al trabajo", se tropieza y cae, su padre corre hacia él y lo ayuda a levantarse, pero es demasiado tarde, los escombros están a punto de caer sobre ellos. Luisa corre hacia ambos, sabe que ayudarlos ahora es inútil, pero no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Me imagino que ya saben lo que va a suceder, me imagino que también ya han de haber adivinado en que ciudad se encuentran y lo mas importante… ya se dieron cuenta de que Cell y Freezer han cometido el mayor error de sus vidas, después de todo, esta es SU ciudad, esta es Metrópolis. Justo cuando el techo esta apunto de aplastarlos, una mancha roja y azul detiene el techo de colapsar sobre ambos y cuando Luisa mira hacia arriba, encuentra a Superman, vestido de azul con su capa roja y botas del mismo color.

- ¡Ya era hora que vinieras a poner orden!- dice Luisa sonriéndole.  
>- Seria bueno que se vayan mientras puedan- responde Superman con seriedad.<p>

El edificio es evacuado y una vez que todos logran irse, Superman deja caer el edificio sobre él, sin preocuparse en lo mas minimo. Una vez que todo se desploma, Superman sale de los escombros sin un solo rasguño, vuela hacia el cielo y observa cada punto de la ciudad hasta encontrar a los que están causando tantos problemas en su ciudad. Mas antes de poder verles, un Jet sale volando hacia él, dando vueltas como un trompo sobre su propia nariz. Superman detiene el Jet y lo sujeta con cuidado, el piloto se lo agradece levantando su dedo pulgar.

A lo lejos, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, Freeze sujeta otro Jet, da vueltas y lo arroja contra un edificio, todo mientras rie tan fuerte como puede. Superman deja el avión que sostiene en la azotea de un edificio y vuela a gran velocidad hacia el otro Jet, lo sujeta antes de que choque con el edificio y mira enfurecido a Freezer.

- ¡Vaya, mira eso, Cell!  
>- Parece que tenemos a un idiota jugando de superhéroe, ¿Qué dices si lo enviamos al infierno?<br>- ¡Me parece bien!

Ambos juntan sus manos y un rayo de Ki purpura y azul salen disparados hacia Superman. Clark Kent es un hombre paciente y esforzado, si hay algo que él ha aprendido con los años es a que nunca debes forzar una pelea, ella siempre llegan a él, aun cuando no las quiere y al parecer ni Freezer ni Cell saben de eso.

Los ojos de Superma se inyectan de luz roja y de ellos sale un disparo de energía térmica roja, tan poderosa que consume los rayos de Ki de los villanos. El calor que emite la visión calorífica es tanta que inclusive Cell se ve obligado a cubrir su rostro con sus brazos, como si el Taiyo Ken lo hubiese dejado ciego.

- Si quieren pelear, lo haremos en otro lugar

Superman desciende lentamente al suelo y deposita al Jet en una calle, el piloto le indica que avisara a las fuerzas que le dejen tomar la situación. Superman le sonrie en agradecimiento y regresa su mirada hacia los enemigos que flotan sobre él, ambos le miran con una sonrisa presumida, como si realmente creyeran que son los seres mas poderosos del universo.

- Muy bien, ¡Vamos a Jupiter!

En cuestión de segundo, Superman vuela a una velocidad tan alta que ni Cell ni Freezer pueden reaccionar a tiempo, con su mano izquierda sujeta la cabeza de Cell y con su mano derecha la de Freezer, vuela con ambos hacia el espacio, saliendo de la atmosfera a una velocidad tan alta que sus cuerpos se transforman en llamas.

Al salir de la Tierra, Superman suelta a ambos delante del planeta Jupiter. Cell agita su cabeza y mira enfurecido a su enemigo, Freezer se acaricia su nariz y después levanta su mano de sus palmas sale un rayo de energía purpura tan grande que podría tener el tamaño de un país pequeño. Superman sujeta el rayo de energía con sus manos y con poco esfuerzo lo transforma en menos que vapor.

- ¿eso es todo?- pregunta Superman con sus ojos inyectados en energía roja.  
>- ¡¿Cómo te atrevez?-grita Freezer.<p>

Tanto Freezer como Cell juntan sus manos y disparan un rayo de Ki extra, Superman sujeta el rayo y lo vuelve a exprimir hasta dejarlo menos que vapor. Mas en el instante que el rayo distrajo a Superman, Cell se movio justo a sus espalda y le sujeto con ambos brazos, el derecho en forma de "V" alrededor de su cuello y su brazo izquierdo justo al lado de su cabeza sujetándole. Este movimiento presiona las venas de su cuello y hace que Superman tenga problemas para respirar, irónicamente están en el espacio.

- ¡Ahora Freezer!  
>- ¡Si!<p>

Freezer forma un disco de energía sobre su cabeza, le da forma de cierra y lo arroja contra Superman. Cell no se preocupa, aun si el disco lo corta, se regenerara en segundos. Los segundos pasan y a pesar de que las cosas se ven negras, Superman ni siquiera esta preocupado, sus ojos se cubren por la sombra del espacio profundo. El ultimo segundo llega, el disco destructor esta a escazos centímetros de impactar su cuello y decapitarlo, Superman mueve su brazo derecha y con una sola mano sujeta el disco de Freezer.

- ¡¿Qué?

Superman usa el disco para cortar el brazo de Cell y soltarse, una vez que esta fuera de su agarre, usa el mismo disco y lo usa para cortar a Cell por la cintura. Superman nunca mata a nadie, pero Cell no es un ser vivo, es un androide y por ende no está rompiendo ningún código de conducta.

- Ya basta, han tenido más que suficiente, lárguense de este lugar y nunca vuelvan- dice Superman mientras aplasta el disco con ambas manos.  
>- ¡Insecto, esto apenas comienza!- dice Cell enfurecido.<p>

El cuerpo de Cell se regenera y a los pocos segundos se dedica a arrojarle cientos de puñetazos en cuestión de segundos. Ninguno de sus golpes surte efecto, es como si estuviese golpeando una pared de titanio y sus golpes fuesen plumas que le acarician. Para cuando Cell se detiene y deja de golpearle, está cansado y agitado, respira profunda y rápidamente, esto hace que Superman sonria un poco y arquee su ceja derecha.

- ¡Deja de reírte, basura!- grita Cell liberando todo su Ki.  
>- ¡Te mataremos, te lo juramos!- grita Freezer dejando que su energía fluya por cada poro de su cuerpo.<br>- ¿Qué?- dice Superman al notar que de hecho los planetas del sistema solar estaban comenzando a sufrir extrañas tormentas, incluso la mancha roja de Jupiter esta aumentando y consumiendo gran parte de la superficie del gigante de gas.  
>- ¡Dile adiós a todo este sistema solar, maldito!- gritan Freezer y Cell.<p>

Ambos salen disparadas hacia la órbita de Plutón, Superman trata de ir tras ellos, pero Cell libera a los Cell Jr para entretenerle. Superman derrotar a todos los Cell Jr, congelándoles con su aliento congelante y después mira a Cell y a Freezer, van muy rápido pero no lo suficiente, no han pasado de Saturno. Cell se detiene y se da cuenta de que realmente no podrá superar la velocidad de Superman, asi que decide detenerse y disparar un Kame Hame Ha a todo su poder en ese mismo lugar y que todo se vaya al diablo.

- ¡Kame Hame Ha!  
>- ¡Muere con mi esfera de Odio!<p>

El Kame Hame de Cell es enorme, un rayo de luz dorada gigantesco que parece estar a punto de devorar el Sistema Solar y lo peor es que viene acompañado de la enorme esfera de energía rojiza de Freezer, tan grande como un planeta. Superman mira a ambos ataques, están locos, algo de ese nivel es realmente peligroso.

- ¡Parece que tendré que tomarlo en serio!

De los ojos de Superman sale todo el poder de una Supernova, una energía tan enorme que sin mucho esfuerzo consume los ataques de Freezer y Cell, creando un resplandor que ilumina todos los 9 planetas. En cuanto el resplandor desaparece, Cell y Freezer están agotados y respirando rápidamente.

- Eso… eso debió haber sido todo- dice Cell sonriendo y sudando.  
>- Espera, ¡¿Por qué el Sistema Solar sigue en pie?- grita Freezer asustado.<br>- Es hora de acabar con esta tontería

Superman sujeta tanto a Freezer como a Cell de sus rostros y vuela a toda velocidad de regreso a la Tierra, la velocidad que alcanza en el espacio es tan rápida que ambos villanos sienten como si sus cuerpos estuviesen a punto de partirse en pedacitos. Al llegar a la Tierra, Superman atraviesa la atmosfera a toda velocidad, haciendo que el calor de la atmosfera les cause daño y por fin entierra a ambos derechito en un desierto, generando un cráter de varios kilómetros de distancia. El impacto es lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que Freezer quede inconciente, pero Cell aún puede ponerse de pie, aunque con mucha dificultad. Cell respira lentamente y mira a Superman, el cual está de brazos cruzados y mirándole como si fuese una mota de polvo.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunta Cell.  
>- Soy Superman<p>

En menos de un microsegundo, Superman golpea el estómago de Cell, lo atraviesa y dispara un rayo de energía térmica de sus ojos que reduce al androide a menos que polvo. Con esto fuera del camino, Superman sujeta a Freezer y levanta el vuelo, debe encerrarlo en la Zona Negativa, en este lugar es muy peligroso.

- Estoy seguro de Diana y Bruno tendrán todo bajo control mientras me ausento por un rato, debo volver a ayudarles, aún hay muchos locos en este mundo

Superman se va volando y mientras lo hace, ve como todo el ejército de la Patrulla Roja está atacando ciudad Gótica, como los Androides de Gero luchan para destruir Themyscira y en algún lado del planeta, Broly es empujado fuera dela atmosfera por el poder del Capitan Marvel.


	7. Rey Luthor

_**7- Rey Luthor**_

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo funciona el mundo que Goku y Vegueta habitan?... por lo que Luthor ha visto, no existe tal cosa como la ONU en este planeta y las naciones no tienen gobiernos propios, todos responden a un solo gobierno mundial que se hace cargo de su defensa y administración, los países no se administran solos, el gobierno mundial paga por sus obras y crea las leyes (a menos que se trate de pequeños pueblos perdidos en montañas). Lo más interesante es que hay grandes ciudades que sirven como capitales de los continentes, en el este, el oeste, el norte y el sur. A su vez, estos países al parecer no superan la cantidad de 43, todos gobernados por una especie de monarquía constitucional, dirigidos por el Líder del Mundo… un… perro.

Luthor ya ha hablado con el "Líder del Mundo", no mucho ya que solo fue para la entrega de un premio por causas humanitarias, ese raro perro antropomorfo de color azul con bigote blanco, realmente parecía algo de una fiesta de cumpleaños más que un político serio. Ahora vuelve a reunirse con él, esta vez con el único deseo de discutir la situación del mundo, es realmente sorprendente lo rápido que Luthor puede subir escalonez cuando no hay superhéroes estorbándole.

La oficina del Rey Furry era un lugar acogedor, un mapa mundial en un escritorio, unas cuantas plantas, paredes de madera fina y varios retratos de los reyes anteriores, todo y cada uno de ellos eran perros antropomorfos, iguales al Rey Furry, líder y monarca del planeta Tierra de este universo. Las puertas de la oficina se abren y es entonces que el gran líder del Gobierno Mundial da un paso en su interior, sonríe y camina hacia Luthor, le estrecha la mano y dice:

- ¡Es todo un honor tener conmigo a la mente más brillante de todos los tiempos!  
>- El honor es mío, su alteza, siempre he sido fanático de la familia real y realmente siento que estoy cumpliendo un sueño al estrecharle su mano<br>- ¡OJOJOJO, basta, me harás sonrojarme!

El rey se siente detrás de su escritorio e invita a Luthor a sentarse, el cual no desprecia la invitación. Luthor se aclara la garganta, pide permiso para hablar, esto hace que el rey simplemente se ria y le diga "claro que lo tienes".

- Mi señor, debo preguntarle… ¿conoce la leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón?  
>Furry cambia su semblante, si conoce la leyenda. Es un cuento de hadas que según dicen, aquel que reúna todas las esferas del dragón podrá invocar al Dios Dragón Shen Long y pedirle un deseo, el que sea. Luthor sonríe y se rasca su nuca intranquilamente.<br>- Bueno, disculpe si le ofende que solo haya venido a molestarle para contarle un cuento de hadas, pero vera… -Luthor deja de fingir por unos segundos y mira al rey a los ojos- … creo que no son cuentos de hadas  
>- ¡Vamos, Luthor, usted es un hombre de ciencia, sabe que esas son solo pavadas!- dice Furry con una risa nerviosa.<br>- Si, soy un hombre de ciencia que ha visto maquinas capaces de hacer lo que las esferas del dragón hacen, por lo que creo que la existencia de un artefacto que altere la realidad en este mundo no es imposible, es más, creo que puede ser de origen extraterrestre… ¿y usted?  
>- ¡¿No me diga que usted es de esos locos que creen en hombrecitos verdes?<br>- ¿y por qué no?... ¿acaso Piccolo Dai Maoh no era un "hombrecito verde"?

Furry cambia su semblante, en muchísimos años de vida, ha visto cosas horribles, el mundo que el demonio de Piccolo Dai Maoh fue uno de esos horribles recuerdos. Luthor mira como el rey toma una fotografía del niño Goku y él, ambos rodeados por soldados, el rey sonríe y Goku se ve confundido, típico de él.

- ¿Sabe de dónde vino ese demonio?... ¿acaso cree que algo así nacería en este mundo?  
>- ¿estás diciendo que Dai Maoh era un extraterrestre?<br>- Un Namekiano, una raza de hombres con extrañas características de babosa y una muy buena capacidad para controlar la energía Ki  
>- ¿energia Ki?<br>- Mi rey, no se salga del tema… -Luthor se pone de pie y camina hacia el primer cuadro de los reyes- … válgame, ¡Cuantos reyes ha tenido este mundo!... ¿son todos familiares suyos, verdad?  
>- ¿si que tiene?<br>- Nada, es solo que se hace gracioso… ¿recuerda que le dije que soy un gran fanático de la familia real?... bueno, descubrí algo muy interesante relacionado a las esferas del dragón y su familia  
>- No me diga<br>- Según la leyenda, el primer deseo que las esferas concedieron fue el de transformar a un hombre en rey y curiosamente, si sigo la línea temporal de su familia hasta el primer miembro registrados en la cadena de reyes… bueno, sucede exactamente al mismo tiempo que el primer registro escritos de la leyenda de las Esferas del Dragon y el primer registro del primer rey del mundo

- ¿Puede ver a dónde voy?... creo que su familia dio inicio con ese hombre, el deseo de ese rey sin rostro a Shen Long, ha hecho que sus hijos también sean reyes, y sus nietos y sus bisnietos, lo mismo con usted, su más descendiente… gracias a ese ancestro suyo, el mundo le pertenece a usted y a su familia

Furry se enfada pero no lo hace visible, no se imagino lo duro que seria lidiar con este sujeto, nadie en mas de 1000 años ha descubierto ese pequeño secreto de su familia.

- Realmente no se de que habla  
>- Deje de hacerse el tonto conmigo, Furry, se muy bien que tiene miedo, puedo ver como sus manos están temblándole y sus ojos vibran por tics nerviosos<br>- Santo cielo, aun si la locura que usted dice fuera cierta… ¿Quién le creería?  
>- La gente inteligente no me creería y me tacharía de loco… ¿pero que hay de la gente ignorante?<br>- ¿ignorante?  
>- Piénselo, su majestad, este mundo tiene aldeas y pueblos escondidas en todas partes que desconocen de usted y de su ley, gente que vive por si sola…<p>

- Luthor cambia su expresión, ahora parece sentir asco por el rey-… gente que muere de hambre y sed, gente que es aterrorizada por monstruos en las montañas, los bosques y los desiertos por su mediocridad

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?  
>- Levantare a aquellos que sufren por culpa de su propia miopía, hare que escuchen la historia que yo conozco, les mostrare los libros y les educare, dividiré el mundo y hare que este planeta sufra una verdadera Guerra Mundial, en la cual tenga por seguro, que usted y su gente perderán<br>- Goku no lo permitiría  
>- ¡Ah!... ¡veo que conoce a Son Goku!<br>- ¿usted lo…?  
>- … ¿conocerlo? No, de hecho soy su amigo y se a la perfección que tipo de ingenuo es, manipularlo es realmente fácil, es como esos pobres diablos de los que le hablo, esos que irían en su contra por solo unas camas suaves y un poco de comida caliente<br>- ¿Por qué quiere hacer esto?... ¡Usted es un buen hombre que le ha dado tanto a este mundo!- dice Furry casi en lágrimas.  
>- Porque a pesar de que sé que usted hace lo que puede, no es suficiente, usted no es digno del título que lleva, usted es un inepto, este mundo merece cosas mejores y usted no podrá dárselas<p>

Furry siente como su corazón se rompe en pedazos, lagrimas bajan por su rostro de manera patética. Luthor ni siquiera se inmuta ante esta imagen, solo mira a otro lado y dice:

- Deseo ser el nuevo rey de este mundo, lo llevare a un nuevo nivel, la tecnología aumentara, la sociedad mejorara, todos seremos súper hombres y no necesitaremos a un héroe que nos proteja, estaremos por encima de las leyes de Dios y el Universo… no hará falta ningún Goku ni ningún Superman  
>- ¡Desgraciado, no dejare que me quite el trono tan fácilmente!- le grita Furry enfurecido.<br>- ¡¿Realmente desea que haya inocente sangre en sus manos?- esta vez Luthor es el que está gritando de manera colérica.  
>- ¡Yo… Yo…!<br>- … Por favor, majestad, retírese con gracia, admita su derrota y déjeme gobernar, le prometo que hare de este mundo una potencia intergaláctica  
>- ¡Desgraciado, maldito infeliz, lo odio, LO ODIO!<br>- Como muchos más, mi rey

Luthor saca de su bolsillo derecho un pequeño artefacto, le explica que este le permite dañar las maquinas espías que le rodeen, ninguna cámara ni micrófono ha captado lo que ha dicho. Furry se deja caer sobre el asiento de su escritorio, no puede creer lo que ha escuchado. Lex camina hacia la salida de la puerta y le deja una cosa muy clara.

- Estoy dispuesto a realizar todos los sacrificios necesarios para hacer que este mundo avance, no piense ni por un minuto que estoy fanfarroneando

Tras salir de la oficina, Luthor pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor, sabe que ha triunfado pero no tiene sentido regocijarse del dolor de un pobre viejo, humano o perro. Al salir del palacio real, llega a su limosina y da la orden que lo lleve hacia sus laboratorios, ha tenido la suerte de que aceptaran sus condiciones de trabajo, el solo, sin ayuda de nadie, claro ha descubierto uno que otro dispositivo espía, pero son tan sutiles como una patada en la cara. Por el momento nadie en la Corporación Capsula sabe lo que él está haciendo tras puertas cerradas.

Su limosina ni siquiera es conducida por un humano, es un robot que está programado específicamente por él para llevarlo a donde quiera, borra todos sus registros una vez que se apaga. Los laboratorios de Luthor están escondidos en medio de una selva en algún punto del mundo. La limosina se detiene en este lugar, Luthor se baja y al poco tiempo todo el vehiculo se transforma en una pequeña capsula que cae justo en sus manos. Luthor camina hacia la entrada y es recibido por torretas que le apuntan a la cabeza, este dice una clave numérica y las defensas se desactivan.  
>Al entrar encuentra un solo pasillo que lo conduce hasta una gran puerta, una vez ahí, la abre con un detector de huellas dactilares. Del otro lado de la puerta se encuentran enormes tubos con líquido amniótico, flotando en ellos hay varios extraños seres humanoides deformes y fetos que aún no se incuban, todos con cierto parecido a Goten, pero ninguno de ellos es Goten, ya que su cadáver aun esta sobre una mesa, sellada para que el aire no arruine el espécimen.<p>

- ¡Monstruo!

Luthor mira hacia atrás y antes de poder hacer algo es sujetado del cuello por una mano con tanta fuerza que le recordó los viejos días cuando vivía en Metropolis. La persona que le sujeta es Gohan el cual esta furioso por lo que tiene delante de él.

- ¡Tu mataste Goten y ahora yo te matare a ti!  
>- Je… aagh… sa…sabes Gohan… he… descubierto muchas… uuug… cosas de tu raza<br>- ¡Silencio, voy a volarte en pedazos junto con todo este lugar, sabía que no eras de fiar, maldito monstruo!  
>- Co… cosas como esta<p>

Luthor mueve su brazo y preciona un solo punto en el brazo de Gohan. El brazo pierde su fuerza automáticamente y suelta a Luthor como si nada. Luthor tose un par de veces y se pone de pie nuevamente, la fuerza de un sayano es impresionante.

- Hace algún tiempo… -Luthor se mueve y presiona un nervio justo bajo el ojo derecho de Gohan, esto hace que el sayano caiga mareado en el suelo-…realice esa autopsia en tu hermano, una cosa lamentable pero inevitable, y averigüé el porqué los sayajines más jóvenes poseen una debilidad cuando se les tira de sus colas, eso se debe a que hay un nervio en la base de la cola que al activarse causa que los sayajines pierdan fuerza de sobremanera…-Luthor presiona otro nervio justo en la parte trasera del cuello de Gohan, esto hace que el hijo de Goku gruña- … pero eso me hiso pensar, ¿Cómo es que su evolución permitió un diseño tan débil?... la respuesta me llego después, al parecer ustedes los sayanos son un trabajo genético, creados para volverse soldados y esclavos, si caen, se recuperan y se hacen más fuertes, eso no sucede de manera natural, pero al parecer aun con todos sus grandes poderes, sus creadores pensaron en métodos para mantenerlos bajo control, métodos que de conocerse a la perfección, incluso un humano "débil" como yo podría dominarlos en combate… - Luthor arrastra a Gohan hacia una habitación blanca- ... así que investigue un poco y llegue a esta conclusión, ustedes los sayajines son simples experimentos genéticos de los Tsufurujins, soldados, trabajadores y esclavos de primera calidad para esa raza, aunque es toda una lástima, al parecer los Tsufuru fueron tan estúpidos que olvidaron lo rápido que ustedes se reproducen, diseñaron máquinas de conquista y no pudieron ponerles límites, así que intentaron adoptarlos y hacerlos parte de su sociedad y cultura… pero ya sabrás el resto de la historia sobre como ustedes, los salvajes sayajines, ingratos y mal agradecidos, hicieron pedazos a todos los Tsufuru… - Luthor mueve su cabeza de izquierda a derecha-… tu raza es repugnante si me lo preguntas

Luthor sella el cuarto blanco y mira detrás de una ventana como Gohan se pone de pie con dificultad, esta mareado y débil. Lex sonrie y da otro código numérico, de inmediato unos rayos golpean a Gohan y este cae en el suelo con sus ropas rasgadas y con toda su fuerza drenada. De un momento a otro, varios cables lo hacen ponerse de pie y lo sujetan como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, después se conectan a su boca, ombligo y nariz, prácticamente se introducen en cada orificio de su cuerpo.

- Ahora, averiguare como funciona todo esto del Ki y tú me ayudaras, querido Gohan… -Luthor suspira-… es una lástima que haya terminado así, pudimos haber sido aliados, al menos a ti no tengo que matarte, te necesito vivo, pero esa máquina suprimirá tu Ki mientras estudio tus entrañas y tu aura, por favor, no intentes detenerlo, solo te dolerá mas

Gohan quiso gritar, pero no pudo, todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban siendo encendidos en un mar de llamas de dolor… todo mientras el Rey Furry del Gobierno Mundial anuncia su renuncia y de cómo hace que Lex Luthor sea el nuevo "Líder del Mundo" 


	8. Nacimiento de la Bestia Anti Vida

_**Nacimiento de la Bestia Anti Vida**_

Luthor había celebrado con todos sus nuevos amigos por su nuevo puesto como "Lider del Mundo". Ya antes había sido presidente de los Estados Unidos en su universo, pero ese título no es nada comparado con el que acaba de recibir, en cierta forma siente que es adecuado para un hombre de su estatura e inteligencia, algo que el realmente se merece. Durante la fiesta, Milk y Goku preguntaban a todos por Goten, realmente estaban muy preocupados y más ahora que Gohan había desaparecido. Una madre llora por sus hijos, Luthor comprende su dolor, ha hecho que tantas madres pasen por lo mismo que es inmune a todo sentimentalismo de ellas, aunque eso no significa que no sienta algo de lastima por ella, para ser honesto, Luthor habría deseado tener ese tipo de padres y no las porquerías que lo engendraron.

Por años, Luthor creció odiando a su propia familia, es el odio lo que lo ha mantenido vivo por años, como una garrapata que succiona a sus víctimas, todo en nombre de la humanidad, todo en nombre de su ego. Luthor deposita un par de documentos en su escritorio, está a punto de dar inicio al proyecto "Evolución", en estos mismos instantes se reparten vacunas entre la población del mundo, vacunas que poseen el fruto de sus investigaciones en el ADN sayajin y en el uso de Ki. Pronto, cada persona de este mundo obtendrá un gran poder y Luthor obtendrá la raza humana ideal.

La puerta de su oficina se abre, Trunks entra y da un par de pasos en el interior, deposita una capsula en el escritorio. Luthor la toma y al presionarla libera un radar del dragon personalizado para él, de color dorado y con su botón de encendido incrustado en gemas.

- Trunks, yo… no sé qué decir  
>- No diga nada, por favor… -Trunks le sonríe-… usted es de los pocos que realmente se ha esforzado por encontrar a Gohan, después de la muerte de Goten, espero con toda sinceridad que este bien, Milk no podría soportar perder a otro hijo<br>- Es una lástima, encontrar el cadáver de Goten en tales condiciones en medio del bosque… ¿Qué pudo haber sido?... –Luthor se lleva sus manos a su sien, fingiendo que le duele la cabeza-… ¡La comunicación de la nave revelo que todo iba bien, incluso hay grabaciones de él entrando al planeta junto a Yamcha!  
>- Si, yo también las oí… -Trunks suspira y mira a otro lado- … no encontramos a Yamcha por ningún lado, según Goku, él no sabe nada pero desde que lo visitó, desapareció por completo<br>- ¿no le han visto del todo?  
>- Para nada… - Trunks sonrie- … pero no me preocupa, en cuanto encontremos las esferas del dragon, lo reviviremos<br>- Por favor, yo ya estoy dirigiendo el grupo de investigación para encontrarlas, déjenme intentar resolver esto, después de todo es mi culpa que todo esto haya sucedido  
>- ¿su culpa?... –Trunks sonrie y suspira- … Sr. Luthor usted no tenia idea de que esto iba a suceder, nadie le culpa de nada<br>- Yo mismo me debo culpar, si nadie lo hace, ¿Quién lo hara?

Tras decir esto, Luthor deposita el radar en el escritorio y esconde su rostro a la mirada de Trunks, es una cara seria que no refleja emoción alguna. Trunks mueve su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, creyéndose el falso arrepentimiento de Luthor, ahora el hombre tiene una herramienta para lo que desea de verdad, una raza humana fuerte, los hijos de Veguita y Kripton no sabrán que los golpeo.

* * *

><p>En otro universo<p>

En medio de un planeta devastado, se encuentra un enorme cráter del tamaño de todo Norteamerica. En el centro de este cráter se encuentra Majin Boo, su rostro totalmente golpeado, su ojo izquierdo esta hinchado parte de su frente esta rajada y sangre purpura sale de ella y uno de sus dientes se cae en el suelo. Boo tiene problemas para regenerar este daño y cuando lo consigue le es sumamente doloroso.

Un gran pie cae a su lado y al mirarle, Boo se asusta, cierra sus puños con fuerza y dispara una esfera de energía. El dueño de este pie agita su mano izquierda y desvia la esfera con total facilidad, la esfera explota mandando polvo por todos lados.

- Patético, esperaba más de ti, demonio  
>- ¡Callate!<p>

Boo se enfurece y se lanza contra este enemigo, mas él simplemente lo sujeta del rostro y de un solo movimiento entierra su cabeza en el suelo, después pone su pie sobre su cabeza y comienza a aplastarla. Boo da un alarido de dolor que solo hace sonreir a su enemigo, disfruta de su sufrimiento y no lo oculta.

- ¡Darseid!

Darkseid se distrae por unos segundos y recibe un puñetazo directo en la cara, un golpe tan fuerte que hace que el espacio tiempo se doble a su alrededor y al siguiente instante sale volando por cientos de kilómetros lejos del cráter. Al siguiente instante Boo se pone de pie y escupe otro diente, mira hacia arriba y encuentra a Superman saliendo de una nube de polvo.

- ¿Estas bien?  
>- ¿Quién?... –Buu se pone de pie- … ¿Quién eres tu?<br>- Tiempo sin verte Kal El, ya me preguntaba cuando iba a volver a hacerte chillar de dolor- dice Darkseid interrumpiendolo.  
>- Hablas demasiado Darseid<p>

Al siguiente Superman se mueve mas rápido que la luz y lanza una patada directo al costado de Darkseid, el villano sujeta la pierna de Superman con una mano y lo azota contra el suelo cuatro veces, el primer azote hace temblar un país, el segundo azote hace temblar un continente, el tercer azote hace temblar un océano, el ultimo azote hace temblar todo el planeta. Superman cierra sus ojos en dolor, los golpes de Darkseid siempre han sido dolorosos sin importar que tan "invulnerable" digan que él es.

Boo aprovecha que Darkseid está ocupado y levanta su mano, usa la misma técnica de aniquilación global que uso en su universo, la diferencia es que todos los arpones de energía que salen de su mano son lanzados hacia Darkseid. El gobernante de Apocolips sonríe, le gusta la forma maniática y homicida de pensar de Boo, a pesar de ser un patético debilucho, al ver que los millones de arpones se dirigen hacia él, Darkseid usa a Superman como escudo humano.

- ¿te duele Kal El?- pregunta Darkseid mientras sujeta a Superman.

La respuesta es un grito de dolor de Superman que recibe cada uno de los 7 mil millones de rayos. Cuando la técnica se termina, el pecho de Superman tiene su "S" algo quemada y humo sale de su cuerpo. Darkseid planta a Superman en el suelo y lo patea, la fuerza de la patada hace que Superman salga volando y choque contra Boo, el impacto hace que se generó un segundo cráter del tamaño de un país pequeño.

- Siempre fuiste débil, Kal El, no importa cuántas veces nos enfrentemos, el resultado siempre será el mismo, tu bajo mi bota

Se escucha un "zoom" y Superman embiste a Darkseid a máxima velocidad, la velocidad de la luz aumentada por decenas. Darkseid sonríe mientras forcejea con Kal El, en el pasado este hombre ha resistido que planetas estallen en su rostro, soporto que Nuevo Genesis y Apocolips se estrellaran contra él, una simple patadita no le haría suficiente daño. Superman se detiene de golpe y un puñetazo que en un nano segundo calienta hasta enrojecerse, en otro microsegundo se cubre de fuego y en menos de un segundo se hace de luz, el golpe le da justo en el pecho, esto hace que el aire mismo tiemble y partes de la tierra comiencen a elevarse como montañas.

Darkseid queda de rodillas y escupe sangre en el suelo, sonríe y se limpia la sangre con su brazo, al siguiente instantes recibe cientos de puñetazos de Kal El a grandes velocidades, por último, sujeta a Darkseid del brazo y lo arroja al cielo.

- ¡Tu, ayúdame!- le grita Superman a Boo.  
>- ¡Muere maldito desgraciado!- Grita Boo a Darkseid.<p>

Los ojos de Superman liberan su energía térmica y son apoyados por un rayo de energía que sale disparado de la boca de Boo. Al hacer contacto Darkseid se generó una gran explosión, similar a un hongo nuclear. Boo y Superman miran la explosión, ambos sudan frio, saben que eso no es suficiente. La ceniza de la explosión cae sobre ambos y el humo les rodea, nublando su visión por completo.

- Te lo dije Kal El… - una mano sujeta a Superman del cuello-… eres débil- otra mano sujeta el tentáculo sobre la cabeza de Boo y lo arroja al suelo, donde pisa su cabeza con su pie derecho.

Darkseid estrangula a Superman con tanta fuerza que hace que el mismo Hombre de Acero se siente impotente, por su parte, Boo intenta por todos los medios liberarse de su aplastante pie, pero es demasiado fuerte.

- La ecuación anti vida ya está preparada, Kal El, tu mundo se inclinara ante mi y me asegurare de que todos sufran, sus chillidos de dolor serán dulces, te lo aseguro hijo bastardo de Kripton

Boo mira a su extraño aliado, ve que está perdiendo el conocimiento pero que Darkseid en el disfrute de su dolor está distraído, sonríe sabe lo que debe hacer. De entre los escombros sale una manta rosa que cubre a Darkseid, este suelta a Superman y se dispone a disparar un rayo Omega, mas no le da tiempo y la manta lo absorbe, Boo da la orden y esta cae sobre él. Superman recupera su aliento y pregunta:

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?  
>- Ya lo…<p>

Los ojos de Boo estallan y el líquido ocular moja el suelo, comienza a gritar de dolor y se lleva sus manos a su cabeza, de cada uno de los orificios de su cráneo surgen chorros de sangre como si fueran geiseres. El cuerpo de Majin Boo se infla y se llena de músculos similares a rocas, su piel rosa tiene venas rojas recorriéndolo de arriba abajo y hematomas grises surgen en su brazos y piernas, su cabeza comienza a llenarse de líneas similares a la del asfalto recién puesto, ojos nuevos salen de sus cuencas oculares, ojos totalmente rojos y una barbilla en forma de 3 esferas de piedra sale de su boca, el tentáculo de su cabeza se estira un poco hasta llegar a su espalda y vapor rojo sangre sale de los agujeros de su cráneo.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dice Superman poniéndose de pie y llevando su brazo derecho frente a su rostro.  
>- Interesante… -dice la nueva criatura que ha nacido de esta unión-… la mente predominante es la de Darkseid, su voluntad es realmente inquebrantable, pero veo que también tengo algo de esta bestia llamada Majin Boo... ¿Quién soy?... mmm… No lo se y creo que no tiene ni la más remota importancia<p>

La criatura mira a Superman y sonríe, revelando una dentadura llena de dientes afilados como si se tratase de una piraña.

- Te recuerdo, Kal El... y te odio

La Bestia carga un rayo de energía en la palma de su mano, de la misma forma que Boo cargaría una esfera de Ki, pero la energía cargada es blanca y parece liberar extrañas ondas que perturban el espacio tiempo. Superman parpadea, la energía que está cargando es la misma energía que dispara de sus ojos, el rayo Omega que desintegra y elimina toda la vida.

- ¡Gran Kripton!  
>- Corre Kal El, corre para pelear otro día… -la sonrisa de la bestia se hace aún más grande y un fuego purpura lo rodea, está elevando su ki y esto está haciendo temblar el planeta-… ¡Jajajajajaja, esto será divertido, Kal El, veamos como este universo muere de uno en uno!<p>

Superman sale disparado del planeta desierto y en cuestión de segundo, una enorme luz blanca cubre todo el planeta y los desintegra por completo, reduciendo todo ese espacio en solo Nada Absoluta. Superman mira desde el horizonte del sistema solar y se da cuenta de que esto se está poniendo peor a cada segundo.

- Por Dios… espero que la Liga ya haya averiguado que está pasando


	9. Doomsday

_**Doomsday**_

Cada vez que Batman necesita de un súper héroe, llama a Superman, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, Batman sabe que puede contar con su amigo y el sentimiento que Superman siente por Batman es el mismo. Por mucho tiempo la gente ha discutido si Batman es mejor que el "Hombre de Acero", lo cierto es que Batman lo necesita más que nadie y el mismo sabe qué tipo de monstruo es cuando se enfurece, es por eso que lo necesita, más que nunca en este momento en que el extraño monstruo que surgió de la unión de Boo y Darkseid lo tiene agarrado del cuello.

- Te haces llamar el "caballero de la noche", pero veo que no sabes nada de los horrores que esta oculta

La bestia sujeta a Bruno de los brazos y los estira para hacerlo chillar de dolor, parte de su máscara esta rasgada, sangre baja de su frente, sus costillas, todas ellas, están rotas y a su boca le faltan dientes. Rodeado por varias linternas verdes y miembros de la Liga, Batman trata de rogar que su llamado de auxilio llegue a al menos uno de los miembros más poderosos de la Liga, sea el Capitan Marvel o Superman. Se encuentran en medio de un cinturón de asteroides en el espacio, no es raro que Batman pueda estar en el vacío sin un casco, puedes sobrevivir en el espacio, pero tus pulmones no.

- Tanta estima te tienen, tanto valor albergas y tanta voluntad se acoge a tu pecho… pero al final solo eres un hombre, débil, pequeño y frágil, incluso tú mismo sobrevaloras tu propio valor en esta situación, ¿Qué harás ahora que estas siendo torturado por una fuerza indetenible?

- Llamarme a mi

De la nada surge un puño que impacta a la criatura en su rostro, un golpe tan fuerte que podría destruir un planeta, tan rápido que ni la luz lo ve venir y aun así, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para tan siquiera mover a su enemigo.

- Kal El, Superman, respóndeme esto… ¿Por qué deseas ayudarlo?... él sabe cómo matarte, él sabe cómo matar a sus "amigos", una vez lo intento, ¿realmente puedes confiar en esta escoria tan repugnante?, no es nada más que un traidor, un pequeño murciélago que le chupa la sangre a quienes le rodean, parasito asqueroso

La bestia aprieta la cabeza de Batman hasta hacerlo gritar de dolor, esto hace enfurecer a Superman, el cual dispara su rayo de energía roja de sus ojos apuntándole hacia su frente, un rayo varias veces más rápido que una bala. La bestia sonríe, es lo que quería, levanta el cuerpo de Batman y lo usa como escudo, el rayo de Superman perfora su torso y termina por matarlo, esto hace que Clark grite aterrado.

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien, es el juramento que tenías que romper para tan siquiera intentar derrotarme!... –La bestia arroja el cuerpo de Batman hacia el vacío- … ¡Su muerte solo es el principio del sufrimiento, JAJAJAJA!

- ¡Maldito Infeliz!

Si se pudiese medir la fuerza del golpe que Superman lanza en ese preciso instante, se necesitarían al menos dos Tierras como colchón. El golpe impacta la sonriente cara de la bestia y en un par de segundos, todos los asteroides a su alrededor comienzan a romperse en pedazos y todo el cinturón se fragmenta, enviando las rocas una contra otra generando trozos de roca que sale disparados por doquier, pero la bestia se mantiene intacta y sonriente.

- Muy impresionante Kal El- la bestia sujeta el brazo de Superman, aparta el puño de su rostro, lo agita a la derecha y lo manda a volar contra los escombros de los asteroides.

Superman menea su cabeza y observa como varios linternas evacuan la zona y ayudan a los miembros de la Liga que no han muerto a huir, eso le hace sentirse bien, ahora puede pelear sin preocuparse de enviar a sus amigos a la tumba. En cuanto logran irse, Superman sujeta un enorme asteroide del tamaño de Plutón y lo arroja hacia la bestia, esta sonríe y mueve el tentáculo de su cabeza, dispara un rayo rosa de este y el asteroide se transforma en un montón de trozos de carne necrótica y coágulos de sangre.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?

- La criatura que conforma la mitad de mi ser se llamaba Majin Boo y estaba hecha de magia… una de tus más grandes debilidades, Kal El… el solía transformar los objetos en caramelos con esa magia, es obvio que eso es totalmente estúpido para mi otra mitad, Darkseid, el cual demanda que sufras… pero el sufrimiento de una persona no me permite destruirla y Majin Boo quiere que la destruya… me llamo Majin Seid y no sé si quiero destruir este universo o hacerlo sufrir

- ¡No harás nada en tanto este aquí, maldito monstruo!

Majin Seid sonríe una vez más mostrando sus afilados dientes, Superman lo intenta embestir a toda velocidad, pero esta vez no es suficiente con moverse más rápido que la luz. Majin Seid levanta su brazo y sujeta a Superman del cuello, le mira a los ojos y comienza a elevar su ki de color oscuro, como un fuego negro que distorsiona el espacio tiempo y concentra energía en un solo punto.

- Toda mi energía podría destruir esta patética galaxia y todo en ella, incluida la Tierra, las entidades antropomórficas del cosmos notarían mi existencia en el Omega y se darían cuenta de que en mi piel tengo escrita la Ecuación Anti Vida, soy el dolor y el sufrimiento, soy el Omega, conmigo todo se termina, soy la magia, no puedes explicarme… soy lo que no debería pero de todas formas es

La piel de Majin Seid muestra tatuajes de la Ecuación Anti Vida tallados sobre su cuerpo de magia y sus ojos de Energía Omega, su propio Ki es una combinación de la magia, la Anti Vida y la energía Omega que borra de la existencia todo lo que toca.

- Deseo matarte Superman, deseo abrirte el pecho y jugar con tus órganos… pero también quiero hacerte sufrir y obligarte a ver como violo a tu mujer hasta que ella misma se acostumbre al dolor y lo considere placer, que no pueda vivir sin mis caricias que le arranquen la piel y te humille fornicando delante de ti… es una situación de la que no puedo salir, quiero matarte, dice mi lado de Boo, quiero que te duela, dice Darkseid… creo que por ahora solo hare esto y jugare contigo una vez que me haya decidido

El Ki de Majin Seid deforma la realidad y crea una especie de agujero de gusano brillante, similar al que genero Majin Boo en la Habitación del Tiempo. Superman es arrojado a través de este y desaparece del universo por completo.

* * *

><p>En su gran palacio, el sol cae en el horizonte y con sus ulitmos rayos golpea el rostro de Luthor el cual mira por la ventana hacia la ciudad, ya a inyectado el fruto de sus investigaciones y ahora se dispone a liberar una amenaza en medio dela Ciudad Satan, una que despertara a los habitantes de este mundo y los hará auténticos súper humanos. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, presiona un botón y es entonces que se abre la parte trasera de un camión, estando justo en medio de la ciudad, en hora pico, cuando la gente regresa a casa de un día pesado de trabajo.<p>

- Hace mucho tiempo, este ser fue capaz de pelear y "matar" a Superman, claro, fue en una época en que Superman aún no tenía todo su poder, los eventos de la Noche aun no sucedían, pero creo que será una buena forma de empezar a despertar a la humanidad de este mundo

Se escucha un tremendo rugido que hace temblar a toda la ciudad y paraliza de miedo a todo el tráfico.

- Es una lástima que no seas el verdadero y solo una copia con el mismo nivel de fuerza y poder que el que "mato" a Superman- dice Lex sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.

Una mano se sujeta del camión y parte la pared de este, los ciudadanos miran aterrados como de el vehículo sale la figura de Doomsday, el asesino de titanes. El monstruo ruge y corre hacia un hombre obeso, le da un puñetazo que atraviesa su cuerpo y tiñe el rostro de las personas a sus espaldas de rojo con su sangre, la gente comienza a gritar.

- Algunos sacrificios, deben hacerse para el bien de todos

La gente comienza a gritar a aterrada, otros mueren de maneras horribles en las manos de Doomsdays. La matanza continúa hasta llegar al edificio de la Corporación Capsula, donde la madre de Bulma atiende la ropa de la familia en un dia soleado, tararea una canción y dobla una camisa blanca. Una gota roja cae sobre la camisa y una sombra cubre todo su cuerpo, al mirar hacia arriba, encuentra a Doomsday sujetando a una mujer muerta del cuello cuya sangre gotea sobre su ropa.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

Una esfera de energía golpea a Doomsday en el rostro y deja caer el cadáver de la mujer, flotando sobre él se encuentran Vegueta y Trunks, siendo el hijo que ataco primero. Doomsday ruge con fuerza y salta hacia ambos, sin mucha dificultad le evaden, esta criatura es lenta y torpe.

- Trunks, creo que puedes hacerte cargo de él

- ¡Si papá!

Trunks sale disparado hacia él y le lanza una ráfaga de puñetazos que impactan el cuerpo de Doomsday a grandes velocidades que él es incapaz de esquivar, el último golpe manda a volar al monstruo contra la calle y la fragmenta en trozos de pavimento que salen volando por doquier. Doomsday tiene sangre saliendo de su boca y se le dificulta moverse, al mirar hacia arriba encuentra a Trunks flotando sobre él, este dispara un rayo de Ki y lo consume por completo, matándolo.

- Vaya fanfarrón, eso fue patético- dice Trunks suspirando enfadado.

- Me alegra ver que ventiles esa ira de esta manera, sé que la muerte de Goten te ha de haber afectado mucho

En la entrada de la casa, abrazando a su madre temblorosa, se encuentra Bulma que mira a su hijo con seriedad, desde que Goten murió, Trunks se ha negado a salir de su casa, solo quiere entrenar y ser más fuerte cada día, como si algo del niño murió con Goten. Vegueta se acerca a su hijo y le mira a los ojos, asiente con su cabeza y Trunks medio sonríe mientras vuelve a ver hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de su padre.

- Bueno, ahora hay que esperar a que las autoridades limpien la ciudad, esa monstruosidad le ha hecho mucho daño a la gente- dice Bulma soltando a su madre y caminando hacia el cráter donde está el cadáver- ¿Me pregunto qué será?

El brazo de Doomsday se mueve y se estira, sale del cráter y trata de sujetar la cabeza de Bulma, una patada de Vegueta desvia el brazo del monstruo y Trunks se asegura de llevarse a su madre y abuela al interior de la casa.

- ¡Pero si yo…!

- ¡Parece que puede regresar de la muerte sin las esferas del dragón, ve a la casa y llévate a tu madre y abuelos a un lugar seguro!- grita Vegueta mientras se trona los nudillos.

- ¡Si señor!

Mientras Trunks se aleja, Vegueta eleva su Ki y ve como del cráter sale Doomsday con todas sus heridas sanadas y rugiendo como un demonio.

- ¡Adelante insecto, atácame!

Doomsday junta sus manos y golpea el suelo fragmentando el pavimento y enviando una onda de choque hacia Vegueta, el cual salta fuera de esta y ve como todos los vidrios de los rascacielos a su alrededor comienzan a romperse en miles de pedazos. Entre el mar de cristales que caen entre los dos, Vegueta levanta sus manos y dispara sus ataque Big Bang hacia Doomsday, el ataque genera una pequeña explosión que manda a volar a la bestia varios cientos de metros en el interior de la ciudad. Doomsday se sujeta de un poste de luz para evitar volar más y después mira hacia adelante, ahí se encuentra Vegueta flotando sobre él.

- ¡Eres un debilucho lento y patético!

- Pa… te… patético- dice Doomsday con dificultad, como un niño que aprende a hablar.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡PATETICO!

Doomsday salta hacia Vegueta, el cual lo evade con suma facilidad y al caer del otro lado, fragmenta toda la calle por completo. Los ciudadanos salen huyendo y la policía trata de hacerle frente con armas de fuego cuyas balas solo rebotan en la piel de Doomsday. El monstruo mira a los policías y corre hacia ellos, en una embestida que parte tantos cuerpos que deja un festín de tripas y sangre para los buitres en las calles de la ciudad.

- ¡Tuve suficiente de ti!

Vegueta carga hacia Doomsday y lo sujeta del pecho, aumenta su Ki, va a gran velocidad y lo deja caer en medio de un bosque a kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad. Doomsday ruge y esto hace que varios árboles se muevan como si un viento poderoso los estuviese azotando. Vegueta dispara su ataque Big Bang nuevamente, pero esta vez Doomsday lo recibe y sale ileso de este

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Pa… te…ti… co

Doomsday está hecho de la muerte, si es asesinado por Ki, volverá a la vida y será inmune a los ataques de Ki. Vegueta sale disparado hacia él, pero esta vez Doomsday tiene mayor velocidad y puede bloquear los golpes y patadas de Vegueta. El príncipe de los Sayajins lo nota y se transforma en Super Sayajin, esto le permite aumentar su velocidad y mandar a volar a Doomsday mas adentro en el bosque.

- Grrr, parece que se hace más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa, es como un sayajin que se hace más fuerte cada vez que está cerca de la muerte

- ¡Hey Vegueta!

Detrás de Vegueta llega Goku que parece haber detectado el Ki de su rival.

- ¡Kakaroto, rápido, transfórmate ahora!

- Sí, yo también lo siento, es un ki muy pequeño pero la cantidad de destrucción que hace este enemigo es enorme- dice Goku mientras se transforma en super sayajin.

Un árbol sale volando como una lanza hacia los dos, ambos la esquivan, juntan sus manos y disparan una ráfaga de energía que destruye varios kilómetros de bosque. En medio de la zona destruida, se encuentra Doomsday sin un solo rasguño.

- ¡pero como es…!

- La criatura se hace inmune a cualquier cosa que lo haya matado antes, Trunks lo asesino usando ataques de Ki y ahora es inmune a ellos, si le arrojamos este tipo de ataques solo lo retrasaremos- explica Vegueta sin apartar su mirada de Doomsday.

Doomsday da un salto hacia ambos, esta vez su velocidad es superior y no les da tiempo a ninguno de los dos de huir. Tanto Goku como Vegueta comienzan a intercambiar golpes con él, pero esta vez el monstruo tiene velocidad aumentada y puede mantenerse peleando con ambos mientras van cayendo de regreso al suelo. Doomsday consigue darle un puñetazo a Vegueta en el rostro que raja su frente, gracias a los picos de sus nudillos, y una patada en el estómago a Goku que lo hace perder el aliento.

- ¡Patético!- grita Doomsday con furia mientras sujeta la cabeza de ambos desde la nuca y los arroja como misiles hacia la tierra, enterrándolos en ella.

Tanto Goku como Vegueta salen de la tierra transformados en Super Sayanos 3 y 2 en respectivo orden. Doomsday cae en el suelo y mira a los dos enemigos que tiene enfrente, emite algo parecido a una risa.

- Esta cosa es peligrosa Vegueta, debemos encontrar una forma de acabarla antes de que se haga más fuerte- dice Goku mirando a Doomsday sin apartar su mirada.

- Arg, lo sé, pero ahora es inmune a nuestros ataques… ¿Qué podemos hacerle?

- Tengo una idea, pero es arriesgada

- Dila de una vez

- ¿Qué tal si con mi Kame Hame Ha lo enviamos al espacio?... si tengo tu apoyo puede que logremos moverlo lo suficiente como para que flote en el vacío del espacio para siempre

- No es una mala idea, hagámoslo

Goku junta sus manos y carga su Kame Hame Ha, pero Doomsday sale corriendo hacia él como una locomotora, Vegueta se interpone entre él y Goku y comienza a pelear con la monstruosidad. Doomsday se adapta rápidamente a los ataques de Vegueta y aun estando en Super Sayajin de nivel 2, le cuesta bloquear y evadir sus golpes. Doomsday sujeta el brazo de Vegueta y lo presiona hasta romperlo, esto hace que Vegueta grite de dolor.

- ¡Apresúrate Kakaroto!

- ¡Aquí va, Kame…!

- … ¡Arrg!... –Vegueta lanza un rodillazo a la frente, pero los huesos de la cabeza de Doomsday le parten la rodilla.

- … ¡Hame!...

- … Patético…- dice Doomsday mientras sujeta a Vegueta del cabello y lo manda a volar contra una colina que se desploma sobre él.

- … ¡Ha!

El rayo de energía sale disparado hacia Doomsday, el cual abraza el ataque y trata de tanquearlo. Goku se esfuerza todo lo que puede, pero aun en Sayanjin 3 tiene problemas para mover a Doomsday. De repente un rayo de Ki le da apoyo al Kame Hame Ha y al mirar hacia atrás, Goku encuentra a cientos de personas comunes y corrientes apoyándolo disparando rayos de energía.

- ¡¿Qué?

Con el apoyo de cientos de personas ordinarias, Goku consigue que Doomsday salga de la atmosfera y flote por el vacío, incapaz de hacer algo para defenderse.

Con todo el asunto finalizado, Goku mira hacia atrás incrédulo de lo que está pasando, los mismos humanos no parecen del todo convencidos de lo que ha pasado y de lo que han hecho. Uno de ellos da un paso adelante y dice:

- Nosotros… nosotros sentimos algo, descubrimos que podíamos hacer esto y… no sabemos por que

En su oficina, Luthor por fin cierra su ventana y camina hacia la salida, el sol ya se puso y la noche está llegando, las vacunas que introdujo en la población contenían la esencia de los sayajines y la capacidad de despertar el Ki de manera natural, Doomsday solo fue la motivación, ahora es que la humanidad ha de evolucionar.


	10. Futuro

_**Futuro**_

"Sé que estas aquí, simplemente lo sé, puedo sentirte a kilómetros de distancia, no necesito sentir tu Ki, solo debo reconocer tu presencia"

Clark abre sus ojos, está en medio de lo que parece ser un bosque, le duele su cabeza, su capa está intacta por estar hecha de materiales kriptonianos, pero el resto de su traje esta rasgado. Se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor, recuerda haber combatido con Majin Seid y el al parecer le envió a través de un agujero a algún lugar, talves a una parte remota de su universo, a otro planeta, a otra dimensión o a otro universo, ya nada lo sorprende, ha pasado por estas cosas tantas veces que pierden su gracia y se vuelven estúpidamente molestas.

- ¿en dónde estoy?

"Despreocúpate, se en donde estas aunque no tengo idea de cómo llegaste a este lugar, me asegurare de que no te metas en mi camino… ¿Quién sabe?... tal vez Goku te mate por mi, usar a los idiotas es mi especialidad, ¿recuerdas, Superman?"

Tras dar un par de pasos y apartar la maleza de su camino, encuentra que hay un gran rastro de escombros, como si un asteroide se hubiese estrellado en el lugar, al revisar más de cerca se da cuenta que el género ese rastro al caer del cielo, probablemente de la atmosfera del planeta. Clark suspira e intenta flotar, al verlo posible se dispone a volar en busca de un lugar donde pueda averiguar en donde está.

Tras volar por un par de horas, llega a una ciudad, baja y se mantiene alejado de ella, cierra sus ojos y se dispone a escuchar por pedazos de información importantes entre las voces que hablan de cosas sin sentido y a veces interesantes, por fin, descubre que está en Ciudad Satán, en la Tierra de otro universo. Suspira, demasiado típico, por ahora debe buscar la forma de regresar a su universo, demasiadas vidas dependen de él, en especial la de Luisa.

- Veo que estas aquí

Clark mira hacia atrás y encuentra a Luthor con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole desde la cima de una pequeña elevación de tierra. Ambos se miran a los ojos, Lex Luthor un humano normal que pone en peligro a uno de los seres más poderosos de su universo. Clark Kent el titán de noble corazón y fuerza super humana, la ironía de su enemistad no se le escapaba.

- Luthor- dice Clark cerrando sus puños.

- No se cómo llegaste a este lugar, pero no puedo darme el lujo de que arruines mis planes

Luthor sonríe y del cielo baja a toda velocidad Goku, el impacto que Superman recibe consigue hacerlo caer en el suelo. Goku pone una expresión de dolor y mira su puño, esta enrojecido y le duele muchísimo, como si hubiese golpeado algo aún más duro que un diamante.

- ¡mmm!... ¡Vaya que es un sujeto duro, mi mano entera me duele!

- No tengas compasión con él, Goku, es villano que destruirá a todos los que amamos

- ¿Seguro de eso?... no vi malicia en él

- Te esta engañando, las serpientes como él te ofrecen una mano y con la otra te apuñalan, no creas nada de lo que dice

- Bueno… -Goku enciende su ki-… si tu lo dices

En cuanto Goku carga hacia el ataque, Superman se pone de pie y recibe la embestida, con las manos de Clark y Goku sujetándose unas a otras mientras Goku sigue empujando a Clark por el terreno a grandes velocidade formando un rastro de escombros similar a si un meteoro estuviese rasgando parte de la tierra a velocidades hipersonicas.

- ¡Detente, no quiero lastimarte!

- Lex ya me dijo que no te escuche

- ¿Lex?... ¡No creas nada de lo que dice!

Goku solto las manos de Clark y le dio una patada de mula en el pecho a Clark, esto hiso que se detuviera y volara contra una montaña nevada tan grande como el Everest que cae sobre él. Goku flota sobre los restos de la montaña cuando las toneladas de rocas y escombros salen volando, Superman sale de estos, completamente ileso.

- Vaya, eres más rudo de lo que pensaba

- No seas ingenuo, Luthor es la verdadera serpiente aquí, todos aquellos que lo conocen sufren destinos horribles, tarde o temprano

- Lex lo único que ha hecho es mejorar el mundo, incluso ahora está dedicado a ayudarme a encontrar a mis hijos, si el dice que eres malo, eres malo

El Sayano se lanza contra Superman y le comienza a lanzar golpes y patadas que impactan todo su cuerpo, mas Superman ni siquiera se defiende, recibe los golpes como si fuesen brizas suaves. El último golpe impacta el rostro de Superman, este sonríe y levanta su brazo, lanza un solo golpe directo a la mejilla derecha de Goku que lo manda a volar por Kilómetros de distancia, directo hacia una parte del bosque nevada al frente de la montaña derrumbada.

- No tenemos por qué pelear, no tengo intención de lastimar a nadie- dice Superman volando hacia la zona donde Goku cayo con los brazos cruzados.

De entre los arboles salen varias esferas de energía, Superman desvía a todas ellas con las manos y en un segundo, Goku se tele transporta justo detrás de él transformado en Super Sayajin con un Kame Hame Ha en sus manos y al dispararlo consigue impactar a Superman y crear una onda de energía que hace que todo el valle nevado se transforme en un cráter, las montañas a su alrededor se derrumben y el cielo quede despejado. De entre los escombros vuelve a surgir Superman, esta vez tiene un par de manchas de suciedad y su capa esta rota.

- Parece que no me das elección, prepárate, aquí voy- dice Superman con energía roja saliendo de sus ojos.

Superman vuela hacia Goku tan rápido que Kakaroto no puede reaccionar y recibe un puñetazo tan fuerte que manda corrientes de viento en todas direcciones alrededor de su puño, forman un boom sónico. El golpe es tan poderoso que hace que Goku escupa sangre y al siguiente instante recibe una patada que lo envía hacia la estratosfera. Cuando Goku consigue detenerse, se lleva su mano a su pecho, tiene problemas para respirar.

- Esto… está mal... es muy fuerte

Al ver Superman acercarse a toda velocidad, Goku se transforma en Super Sayajin 2 y le dispara un rayo de energía con su mano derecha. Al verlo venir, Superman se detiene y se cubre con ambos brazos, el rayo lo golpea y lo ciega por unos segundos. Justo en esos segundos, Goku aparece a su lado, lo sujeta y se tele transporta a un desierto en medio de la nada, arroja a Superman contra una duna y dispara un rayo de energía que manda a volar arena por doquier.

Superman sujeta el rayo de ki de Goku con una mano y lentamente flota hacia él sin quitar su mano del rayo. Al estar cerca, mueve sus brazos a la velocidad de la luz, demasiado rápido para Goku, y le hace un candado en el cuello, lentamente Goku siente que pierde el aire.

- Luthor te está usando y cuando termine su plan, te desechara como lo hace con todos

Goku eleva su ki y se transforma en Super Sayajin nivel 3, el fuego del ki quema a Superman que se ve obligado a soltarlo. Goku se da media vuelta y le da un golpe, esta vez viene con suficiente fuerza como para causarle daño a Superman en su boca y hacerlo escupir algo de sangre, seguido del puñetazo Goku le lanza una patada que consigue mandar a Superman de regreso a la biosfera y caer en medio de una isla, esta se derrumba y olas se forman en el mar, todas del tamaño de un tsunami capaz de tragarse una isla completa.

Superman menea su cabeza, al mirar los tsunamis alejarse se da cuenta de que algo asi podría destruir ciudades enteras, asi que toma aire y las congela con su aliento. En el centro del anillo de tsunamis congelados, Superman mira hacia arriba y encuentra a Goku Super Sayano 3 y se lanza hacia él disparando su visión térmica mientras que Goku dispara un Kame Hame Ha, ambas energías hacen impacto y se produce una explosión rojiza que cubre los cielos por kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, formando un segundo sol rojo que opaca al sol amarillo.

En el centro de la esfera de energía, Superman y Goku forcejean y con cada esfuerzo que Goku realiza, nubes eléctricas comienzan a cubrir el cielo, el mar baja y sube, terremotos están moviendo las placas tectónicas como si fueran juguetes de bebes.

- ¡AAAAH!- Goku grita liberando más energía.

- ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que si continuas liberando energía terminaras destruyendo el planeta, detente!- grita Superman sin dejar de forcejear.

- ¡La Tierra siempre estará a salvo conmigo, Taiyo Ken!

Un flash de luz ciega a Superman y al siguiente instante, un Kame Hame Ha es liberado delante de él, uno tan poderoso que podría destruir todo el sistema solar, como un resplandor de luz dorada que pareciese tratar de engullirse todo el planeta. Superman siente como su ki le quema la piel, es realmente doloroso, pero esto no lo va a acabar, las emanaciones de energía de Imperiex equivalían a un Big Bang, el peso de todo el sistema solar y el libro de peso infinito ya había estado sobre sus hombros.

- ¡AAAAH!

Superman grita con toda su fuerza y dispara su rayo de energía desde sus ojos, lo utiliza para perforar el Kame Hame Ha como un taladro sobre madera, al llegar a estar cerca de Goku le da un golpe en su brazo derecho, tan poderoso que lo rompe en 3 partes y lo disloca, neutralizando el Kame Hame.

- ¡Suficiente, es hora de tomárselo en serio!- grita Superman con sus ojos rojos como una supernova y aliento azul saliendo de su boca.

Goku trata de reaccionar pero Superman es demasiado rápido para él, moviéndose mas rápido que la luz, Kal El lo lleva hacia el espacio en cuestión de segundos. Goku siente frio, mucho frio, cristales de hielo se forman alrededor de su cabello, su transformación desaparece, la mucosidad de su nariz se congela y el aliento se debilita, Goku queda inconsciente un par de segundos después.

Superman baja con Goku en sus brazos, no intenta lastimarle, lo deposita en el suelo y suspira, le duele todo su cuerpo, ha sido una pelea dura y ahora le vendría bien una cama para descansar, en especial porque ya venía apaleado por Majin Seid.

- Impresionante

Clark mira hacia atrás y encuentra a Luthor con sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonriendo con total tranquilidad de pie sobre el techo de su limosina voladora.

- Luthor

- Mira este mundo, míralo Superman, lo he mejorado

- ¿A cambio de qué?... tu nunca haces nada sin arruinar otra primero

- Tuve que realizar ciertos sacrificios cierto, dejar a muchas madres sin hijos para que mis experimentos mejoraran

- ¿Nuevamente juegas a ser Dios, Luthor?

- Me lo dice el sujeto que puede levantar el peso del sistema solar… jaja, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, he creado un mundo donde los humanos son la raza más poderosa, así de simple- el cielo comienza a oscurecerse.

- El destino de este mundo le pertenece a sus habitantes, tú no tienes ningún derecho de arrebatárselos… arg- Superman se sujeta su costado, Goku le dio un baile muy difícil de seguir.

- Siempre jugando a ser el bueno, siempre siendo el mismo maldito boy scout azul de siempre, el imbécil con el código moral de un niño de 7 años… ¡El mundo solo evoluciona si está dispuesto a dejar que unos cuantos sufran, acéptalo maldito ingenuo!

- ¡Hay una diferencia entre ingenuidad y luchar por lo que es correcto, tu jamás lo entenderás, tu alma está podrida!

- ¡Mira lo que hecho, energía infinita, humanos fuertes que ya no necesitan de un Dios ni de un héroe, los he mejorado!

- ¡Los has condenado a seguir el camino que TÚ has forjado, has eliminado SU oportunidad de evolucionar a su modo, les quitaste su futuro y sin futuro no tienen esperanza!

Luthor se enfurece y saca una esfera del dragón de su bolsillo, le sonríe y dice:

- Aun no les quito su futuro, pero eso está por cambiar…- un rayo de energía golpea a Superman en el pecho y consigue atravesarle el pecho- … ¿verdad Yamcha?

Yamcha flota por encima de Superman con su mano extendida, sus ojos ya no son humanos, son cibernéticos con un brillo verde y una pupila que parece tener 3 aspas en su interior, su columna vertebral parece estar reforzada por un metal extraño que parece repartir Ki por medio de cables que están enlazados a sus venas, esa energía hace que sus venas brillen con luz dorada.

- Le he hecho ciertas modificaciones para que tenga una forma de generar tanto Ki como un sayano, los implantes cibernéticos permiten esto, la terapia genética le dio la capacidad de aumentar su Ki, su poder, cada vez que es derrotado y sumando la inmunidad de Doomsday, he creado al guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el primer super humano… ¿te gusta Yamcha?... te dije que serias poderoso

- ¡AAAAAH!- el grito de Yamcha causa que cientos de relámpagos caigan al mismo tiempo, su cráneo parece tener una placa de metal en su frente.

- Lu… aah…- Clark mira su pecho, está sangrando y tiene dificultades para mantenerse en pie-… Luthor… tu… lo estás controlando

- Si, lo hago con un dispositivo basado en la corona de un antiguo ser llamado Broly, claro mi versión es mucho más avanzada ya que está implantada en su cerebro, por ahora Yamcha es solo un prototipo, pero como ya te dije… todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios por el bien de la humanidad

Yamcha grita enfurecido nuevamente pero esta vez sale una lágrima de su ojo derecho, Superman la ve y cierra su puño con la fuerza.

- Realmente… le quitaste su futuro

Tras decir esto, Yamcha se arroja sobre Superman, sujeta tanto a Clark como a Goku del cabello y los arroja lejos, al otro lado del mundo, junta sus manos y dispara un rayo de energía tan poderoso que destruye todo un continente.

- Bien hecho, ambos estaban heridos, al menos uno de ellos debe estar muerto, en caso de que sobrevivan enviare a mis unidades a eliminarlos… es hora de seguir con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón

Return to Top


	11. Asenso

_**Asenso**_

- Ella te traiciono Yamcha, te fue infiel con tu propio asesino, tú la amabas… digo… la amas, ibas a casarte con ella, ¿verdad?... estabas dispuesto a cambiar por ella, pero su infidelidad despertó desconfianza entre ambos, te vengaste pagándole con la misma moneda, tuviste relaciones con otra mujer a la cual nunca volviste a ver por la frialdad entre ambos… las relaciones de pareja son más complicadas de lo que la mayoría se imagina

En medio de la oscuridad Yamcha mira una fotografía de él y Bulma, lagrimas bajan por su rostro mientras Luthor camina a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tu propio asesino, el hombre que se bañó en tu sangre… volaste en pedazos por ella, perdiste tus extremidades por ella pero parece que a esa mujer lo único que le importa es el poder, al diablo con todo lo demás, no importa la felicidad que puedas proporcionarle, solo importa sus egoístas deseos y manda al demonio a los demás…- Luthor pone sus manos en los hombros de Yamcha y acaricia parte del nuevo metal en su cuerpo-… ella te vendió, ella no te quiere cerca, es una perra egoísta y traicionera que le dio vida a los hijos de un genocida como Vegueta

- Yo…- Yamcha trata de ignorar sus palabras, pero este hombre tiene la lengua del diablo.

- … sabes que es verdad, ella te odia, te odia tanto que prefirió calentar su cama con un asesino que con un hombre decente, su "amistad" es un insulto

- Aaa…AAAAH- la respiración de Yamcha se hace más rápido, sus puños se cierran hasta que sangre se escurre entre sus dedos.

- Mátala, mata a su esposo, mata a su hijo… ¡mátalos a todos!

- ¡AAAAH!

El Ki que Yamcha libera en ese instante se escapa por sus poros como luz de color negro que distorsiona el espacio tiempo y creando extrañas manchas que parecen doblar el espacio. Luthor sonríe, un terremoto se genera por la elevación de Ki de Yamcha, camina hacia una pared, presiona un botón y el techo se abre dejando entrar luz solar.

- Vamos Yamcha, ella te espera

Yamcha sale volando del lugar, Luthor sonríe, si Trunks y Bulma mueren la corporación quedara para él, con el tiempo que ha tenido recolectando esferas del dragón, podrá averiguar de qué forma funcionan y aprovecharlas mejor, después de todo no todos los días obtienes mini cambiadores de realidad.

En su caza en la ciudad Satan, la mamá de Bulma se dedica a lavar la ropa de su familia, su hija esta ocupada mirando el radar del dragón y realizando algunos cambios en este, Vegueta sale de su casa junto con Trunks ambos estuvieron entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y el sudor que baja por su cuerpo lo prueba. El padre de Bulma le da un poco de jugo a su nieto, su yerno se lo niega.

- Aun no entiendo para que quería Luthor que Goku lo acompañase

- Hace unos días, Luthor y yo inventamos un radar que distingue señales de Ki en todo el mundo, cada señal es única para cada dueño de Ki, asi sabemos de quien es el dueño del Ki por más pequeño que sea… al parecer encontró un Ki desconocido y en caso de ser peligroso, se llevó a Goku

- Por lo que pude sentir, al parecer si lo fue, pero parece que Kakaroto se hiso cargo de la situación antes de que pudiera ir hacia allá

En menos de un segundo, Yamcha ya estaba ahí con su mirada fija en el suelo, mostrando sus dientes y lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Bulma le mira confundida, su familia le ofrece algo de beber pero Yamcha se niega a responder.

- ¿Por qué?- dice Yamcha con voz lúgubre.

- ¿Por qué Qué?- dice Vegueta de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Porque amas tanto al hombre que me mato!

- No esto otra vez… Ya lo discutimos cien veces, me fuiste infiel y…

- ¿Acaso te moja la idea de humillarme?... te preñaste con la abominación de este asesino estando conmigo, el mismo hombre que se rio al verme morir, el mismo hombre que trato de matar a tus amigos… ¡¿Realmente te da placer humillar a tus seres queridos?

- ¡Oye, no digas eso de mi mamá!- grita Trunks furioso mientras Bulma mira el suelo con los brazos cruzados, indignada.

- ¡Jajaja!... ¡¿Aun estas enfadado por eso?... ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez, soy mejor hombre que tu…!

Del dedo de Yamcha sale disparado un pequeño rayo de Ki que pasa entre Bulma y Vegueta y perfora el cráneo de Trunks como si fuera una bala. Partes del hueso, sus sesos y mucha sangre caen en el suelo y el niño cae muerto. Bulma se tira al suelo y toma a Trunks entre sus brazos, llorando y gritando aterrorizada. Vegueta se transforma en Super sayajin y grita:

- ¡Maldito, infeliz!

- ¡Hazlo, maldición, su voluntad es demasiado fuerte, es como el diablo, susurrando cosas a mis oídos!... –unos relámpagos que salen de la placa metálica hacen que Yamcha se electrocute y mire furioso a Vegueta-… ¡Matarlos, Matarlos a todos!

Yamcha libera su Ki y al hacerlo consigue hacer que toda la casa se derrumbe sobre Bulma y sus padres, Vegueta se mueven rápidamente y cubre a Bulma de los escombros mas no le da tiempo para salvar a sus suegros los cuales mueren aplastados.

- ¡Yamcha, detente, por favor!- grita Bulma llorando.

- No puedo, realmente no puedo- dice Yamcha en voz baja.

- ¡No te perdonare, te matare!- grita Vegueta furioso.

Vegueta sale disparado pero es detenido de un solo golpe al rostro, un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hace escupir al menos tres dientes y a sangrar por su nariz mientras vuela hacia el centro de la ciudad e impacta un rascacielos que se desmorona, haciendo huir a todos los civiles totalmente aterrados.

- No recuerdo que ese insecto tuviese tanta fuerza… - Vegueta se pone de pie con los pedazos del edificio a su alrededor-… ¿ha estado entrenando?

- Mas que eso, Vegueta

Yamcha reaparece justo a su lado, lo sujeta de la cabeza con la mano derecha y comienza a presionarla hasta hacerlo sentir tanto dolor como el crujir de los huesos de su cráneo. Vegueta libera el poder del Super Sayajin 2 y de una patada consigue alejarlo de él.

- ¡Eso me dolió!- grita Vegueta furioso.

- ¡AAAAH!

Yamcha libera su ki y le da forma de fuego blanco que se expande hasta consumir toda la ciudad, creando una explosión tan tremenda que podría compararse con la que Vegueta uso para autodestruirse. La explosión consume todo a su alrededor, tan grande que se podría ver desde la Luna.

Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, ya no quedaba nada de la ciudad y en el lugar donde se supone que estaban las personas solo quedan estatuas de cuerpos carbonizados y manchas negras de lo que alguna vez fueron sus sombras. Vegueta sale de una pila de escombros y mira a su alrededor, ese poder fue enorme y por lo que puede sentir, Yamcha no libero todo lo que tiene.

Yamcha se lleva sus manos a su cabeza y se sujeta fuertemente la nuca, gritando de dolor. Tres personas salen de la nada, una embiste a Yamcha y la aleja de la ciudad acompañada de otra mas pequeña y de color blanco la otra se aproxima a Vegueta y le ayuda a salir de entre los escombros. Se tratan del Tien Shin Han, Chaoz y Videl.

- ¿Está bien Sr. Vegueta?

- ¡Bulma, Trunks!

Vegueta vuela a toda velocidad hasta su hogar, pero lo que encuentra es una estatua de sal de Bulma que lentamente se deshace con una simple briza. Vegueta cae de rodillas, su corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que puede escucharlo, sin notarlo, de su rostro bajan dos lágrimas y en su pecho una llama se enciende… está furioso.

- ¡Maldición!

El grito es poderoso y hace retumbar la tierra, se transforma en super sayajin nivel dos y sale volando a toda velocidad.

En medio de las ruinas de la ciudad, Yamcha bloquea un golpe de Tien y le da un puñetazo al rostro que le hace escupir un diente. Chaoz aprovecha que Yamcha está distraído con Tien para cargar un rayo de Ki y dispararlo, Yamcha lo recibe y actua como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- ¡Maldita sea Yamcha, este no eres tú!- grita Tien furioso.

- ¡Es todo lo que he soñado, es todo lo que he querido ser!- grita Yamcha sonriendo pero con lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?... ¡Por Dios, eres mi amigo, tú no te comportas de esta manera, despierta!

Tien junta su mano y trata de lanzar su ataque en el momento correcto, pero no es capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y Yamcha simplemente atraviesa su pecho con su mano izquierda, carga un rayo de energía y desintegra la cabeza del ciclope de un solo disparo. Chaoz cae al suelo de rodillas, aterrorizado.

- ¡AAAAH!

- ¡Te matare!

Vegueta golpea a Yamcha con tanta fuerza que hace una corriente de viento que lentamente se transforma en un tornado. Relampagos caen del suelo y Yamcha cae justo en un monton de escombros. A lo lejos Videl se cubre, tiene miedo, si tan solo Gohan estuviese presente no tendría que temerle a nada.

- ¡Vas a morir, así tenga que destruir este planeta!- grita Vegueta juntando sus manos y disparando su ataque Big Bang.

- ¡Bulma está mejor muerta que contigo!- responde Yamcha desviando el ataque con una mano, lagrimas aun bajan por sus ojos.

Y mientras esto sucede, a lo lejos, se ve a un hombre entrar en las ruinas de la ciudad, lleva un traje negro muy elegante y una sonrisa cruel en su rostro y la única persona que lo ve venir es Videl.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- se pregunta Videl, ese hombre jamás le ha dado una buena impresión, por alguna razón, le ve con sospecha.

Yamcha golpea a Vegueta en la nuca y con esto lo quedar inconsciente. El hombre de traje sigue caminando, detrás de él viene unas cuantas cámaras de televisión que flotan, nueva tecnología inventada por la Corporación Capsula durante el ascenso de Lex Luthor.

- ¡Yamcha, detente!- grita Luthor llevando su mano derecha a su rostro, cubriéndose de las oleadas de viento que emite la energía de Yamcha.

- ¡Merecen morir, todos!

- ¡Esto no es lo correcto, debe haber otra forma de resolverlo!

Videl mira de cerca de Luthor y nota que este lleva un dispositivo muy pequeño en su mano, muy bien camuflado. Yamcha grita enojado y se lanza sobre Luthor, este presiona el dispositivo y pequeño rayos salen del cráneo del Yamcha, este pierde su poder y cae de rodillas frente a Luthor, justo donde lo quiere.

- Yamcha, entiendo que este enfurecido pero solo estas causando más daño, ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a Ciudad Satán, es un milagro que Mr. Satán no estuviese en la ciudad o esto habría sido peor!

- ¡Tú, maldita víbora manipula…!

Luthor presiona el mecanismo antes de que Yamcha termine su oración, esto hace que Yamche caiga en el suelo sufriendo un tremendo dolor a lo que Luthor sonríe. El dueño del mundo se acerca al oído de Yamcha y le susurra.

- Me has sido útil, Yamcha, pero me temo que esa utilidad ya expiro, espero que no te lo hayas tomado a pecho… -Luthor se aleja de él y saca un arma de su bolsillo- … ¡Por el bien del mundo, debes morir!

El arma es muy pequeña pero es diferente al tipo de armamento que Videl ha visto. La muchacha siente un mal presentimiento y se cubre con las manos. El arma de Luthor libera un disparo de energía roja tan potente que hace un destello rojo que cubre la escena.

- ¡Luthor!- grita Yamcha con sus últimas fuerzas mientras pedazo a pedazo, su cuerpo se desintegra por completo.

Yamcha muere hasta quedar hecha una pila de cenizas. Luthor se agacha y toma un poco de estas, material genético invaluable sin lugar a dudas, después mira a la cámara y dice:

- ¡Han visto el armamento de mi universo, recreado para adaptarse a las reglas de este universo, he eliminado a una amenaza más poderosa que Majin Boo con un solo tiro!- la cámara enfoca el arma- ¡Lo han escuchado, vengo de otro universo, conozco secretos que podrían eliminar la hambruna, curar todas las enfermedades y hacer que todos ustedes entren en contacto con las galaxias, ser la raza más poderosa de este universo!... –Luthor sonríe y arquea su ceja derecha- … ¡¿Y por qué no?... ¡De cualquier otro también!... ¡Ha cambio, solo les pido una sola cosa, ayúdenme a encontrar la última esfera del dragón que ha estado evadiéndome, hagan eso, es todo lo que les pido!

Las cámaras se apagan y Luthor sonríe, se aleja caminando del cráter y al pasar cerca de Videl, le mira a sus ojos y ella siente como su piel se eriza por completo.

- Me alegra ver que hay sobrevivientes…

- … ¡Jamás nos arrodillaremos ante ti, este mundo es nuestro, NUESTRO!

- Jaja, querida, no necesito pedirles eso, desde hace mucho ya soy el Rey de este planeta

Luthor le sonríe y se aleja caminando, Videl se da cuenta de algo, inconscientemente, mientras gritaba su amenaza a Luthor, se arrodillo.


	12. Crisis

12- Crisis

Los dioses miran desde el cielo, Kaioh Sama esta aterrorizado y sus hermanos de los puntos cardinales lo están aún más, la energía que se ha estado liberando en la Tierra es enorme, lo suficiente como para volar brazos galácticos, lo cual ha sido notado con anterioridad por los Supremos y por primera vez, los dioses y los dioses de los dioses se reúnan para buscar una solución a lo que está sucediendo.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme como los humanos pasaron de ser los idiotas de la cuadra a la raza más avanzada de las 4 partes del universo?- pregunto el Kaio del sur.

- Se debe al avance científico que consiguieron después de la anomalía espacio temporal que sucedió hace unos meses- responde el Kaioh del Norte.

- Supremo Kaioh, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Mmm, reparar la anomalía no fue difícil, el verdadero problema se originó cuando elemento del otro universo entro a este- responde el Supremo Kaioh Kibitoshin, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo.

- ¿Qué elemento es ese?- pregunta el Kaioh del Este.

- No tengo idea, yo…

La conversación se detiene, todos los Kaiohs siente una presencia aterradora y como el chillido de un niño asesinado, una anomalía sucede. El aire se "abre" como si fuese un cierre y una fisura que libera energía negra se presenta ante los dioses. Kibitoshin se pone de pie y grita:

- ¡Sal de una buena vez, bestia repugnante!

- Jaja… parece que aún no me han olvidado, pfff… los dioses de este universo son patéticos

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta el Kaioh del oeste.

- Es Majin Boo, pero su Ki… se siente más grande- responde Kibitoshin sudando frio.

- ¿Majin Boo?... No, hace tiempo que deje de serlo, aunque he de aceptar que aplicando los conocimientos de ambas mentes en mi interior, he podido esconder mi presencia de seres poderosos del otro universo, el Espectro no me encontrara aquí, al menos no en tanto no tome riesgos

- ¿Majin Seid?- dice el Kaioh del oeste asustado.

- Mmm… me pregunto… ¿gritaran cuando ponga mis manos en sus cuerpos?

- ¡No lo harás!

Kibitoshin corre hacia los demás Kaiohs y los sujeta a todos a la vez, usando su tele transportación, desaparece del planeta sagrado y deja a Majin Seid solo y con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

- Voy a alcanzarlos, eso es eventual, sería más fácil si simplemente se rindieran

Majin Seid cierra la anomalía y mira a su alrededor, ya no hay más seres vivos en el Planeta Sagrado.

- Un universo lleno de vida y seres débiles, me voy a divertir tanto como en el otro, hare sufrir a sus héroes, devorare a sus crías, violare a sus mujeres y hare que el placer se transforme en dolor… Alabado sea mi nombres

Majin Seid libera energía negra y consume todo el planeta hasta marchitarlo.

* * *

><p>En casa de Milk, la mujer se encuentra sola, con un vaso de licor en sus manos y su mirada perdida en la mesa del comedor. Antes toda su familia se sentaba en la mesa y charlaban, discutían, lo que fuera pero siempre en familia, ese era su tesoro, su tuviese que pedirle algo a Shen Long seria que quiere recuperarlo, quiere dejar de sentirse sola, quiere dejar de beber y lo más importante, quiere escuchar a sus hombres reírse con ella… eso es todo lo que quiere.<p>

La puerta de su casa se abre y por esta entre una sola persona, camina tan silenciosa que casi ni la nota.

- ¿Señora?

- ¿eh?... ¿Videl?

Videl está delante de ella, sus brazos están cruzados y no sabe que decir, se siente inútil y débil. Milk bebe del vaso y lo deja caer en el suelo, los pedazos salen volando por doquier, esto asusta a Videl.

- ¿sabes algo?... toda mi vida, lo único que quería era ser feliz, le dije a Gohan y a Goten que estudiaran porque quería un futuro para los dos, algo que Goku no comprendía y que solo yo podía entender y por lo tanto… jaja… solo yo podría extrañar… - Milk comienza a llorar-… pero… ¡¿A dónde están?... ¡Goten ha muerto, Gohan ha desaparecido, Goku podría estar perfectamente muerto y ahora solo estoy yo, sola, no tengo a nadie!... ¡Maldito, maldito seas Goku, siempre me dejabas sola, crie a mis hijos sola pero contaba con que siempre regresarías al final, abrazarías a Goten, ayudarías a Gohan a entrenar y…!... ¡Bastardo, me abandonaste justo ahora, maldito, mal esposo…!

Videl no le da más tiempo para hablar y la abraza ahí mismo, Milk no protesta y acepta su abrazo y llora tan fuerte como puede. El llanto se escucha muy fuerte y cada sollozo golpea la mente de Videl con fuerza, hasta que por fin, ella también llora.

- ¿Lo amas, verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Puedo verlo, sientes por Gohan lo que yo siento por Goku

- Señora… yo…

- … no tienes que darme explicaciones, creo que…creo que hacen buena pareja

La puerta de la casa se abre y por esta entran dos tres personas, Krilin, 18 y Chaoz, este último se ve notablemente asustado. Videl se separa de su suegra y camina hacia ellos, les pregunta que hacen aquí y la respuesta la asusta.

- Una multitud viene hacia acá, buscan la esfera de Cuatro estrellas de Goku- dice Krilin mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Se trata del aviso que hiso Luthor, fuerzas que hacen que la Patrulla Roja se vea como un ejército de juguete, se dirigen hacia acá, venimos a ayudarles a escapar, iremos a Kame House para ocultarnos por un tiempo

- Pero solo es un ejército, estoy segura de que podrían… - dice Videl con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- … no, no podríamos, algunos de esos hombres usan armas similares a las que Luthor uso para matar a Yamcha cuando se volvió loco- dice 18 apartando el pelo de su rostro.

Milk se pone de pie de golpe y mira alrededor de su casa, aquí aprendieron a caminar sus hijos, sus primeras palabras fueron "Mamá", este es su hogar y morir defendiendo esta casa suena mucho mejor que no hacer nada al lado del Maestro Roshi.

- Estoy seguro que podríamos hacerlos entrar en razón si…

- … No, Luthor ha dado la orden de aniquilar a todos los que tengan esferas del dragon en su posesión… odio tener que admitirlo, pero nos traiciono

- Luthor le hiso algo a Yamcha, lo sé, yo lo vi- dice Chaoz sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer decir eso?... Luthor nos ha ayudado bastante, dudo que sepa que nos puede hacer daño

- No, Krilin, estoy segura de que Chaoz tiene razón

Krilin mira a Videl y ahora la ve enfadada, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos estén rojos y sus puños cerrados.

- No nos precipitemos, ¿no es como si él estuviese detrás de la desaparición de Gohan?

- Me quedare y defenderé mi hogar, no me importa si muero, mis muchachos necesitaran una casa para cuando regresen- Milk intenta ponerse de pie pero tambalea como una bailarina.

- Si se queda no va a detener a nadie, está demasiado borracha- 18 se ríe un poco.

- Señora, por favor, no desperdicie su vida

- … ¿Qué vida?... mi familia ya no esta

- Ellos regresaran, no podemos rendirnos por esto

- Videl… ellos no regresaran…

- … ¡Si lo harán!

Se escucha un sonido mecánico y todos guardan silencio. Krilin suspira, es increíble que el mundo que han salvado tantas veces ahora quiera destruirles.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder… -18 golpea a Milk y la noquea- … nos vamos

* * *

><p>Goku abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que está en medio de una jungla en alguna parte del planeta, al intentar moverse, su brazo le duele muchísimo y apenas tiene fuerza para mover las piernas. Mira a su alrededor y solo ve árboles y plantas tropicales, su heridas han sido atendidas y hay algo de fruta para comer sobre la hoja de un árbol de plátano.<p>

El estómago de Goku le gruñe, este mira a ambos lados y empieza a comerse la fruta como si no hubiese mañana. La maleza se abre y de entre esta sale Superman sujetando un montón de plátanos con su mano derecha. Los dos se miran por unos minutos y al siguiente instante se gritan uno al otro:

¡¿Te comiste toda la comida?/ ¡¿Tú me ayudaste?

Hay silencio entre los 2, Superman se lleva su mano derecha a su nuca y se rasca confundido ante la imagen de un hombre adulto capaz de comer más fruta que un gorila. Goku se pone de pie y le mira con algo de desconfianza.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

- Solo eres un peon en el juego de Luthor, no creo que merezcas sufrir por lo que ese hombre haga

- ¿conoces a Luthor?

- Mejor de lo que me gustaría, es una de las personas más brillantes de mi mundo… y también de las más crueles

- ¿Tu mundo?... ¿vienes de otro planeta?

- Otro universo para ser más exactos, hace unos días ocurrió una distorsión espacio temporal que creo un agujero de gusano entre nuestros universos, supongo que Luthor tiene algo que ver en todo esto, aunque aún no sé qué estaba haciendo para que esto sucediera

- Discúlpame, pero no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo- responde Goku rascándose la cabeza y sonriéndole.

- Descuida, a veces me cuesta trabajo entenderlo a mí también- responde Superman sonriéndole de regreso.

Goku se pregunta si realmente este hombre representa alguna amenaza, no siente malicia en sus acciones, su Ki es diminuto y al parecer no sabe usarlo.

- ¿Por qué Luthor creería que eres malo?

- ¿Malo?... bueno, eso depende de la persona, pero si te puedo responder que Luthor considera una amenaza a cualquiera que pueda arruinar sus intenciones

- ¿Intenciones?

- Luthor es el típico villano cliché que planea como conquistar el mundo, es muy molesto tener que lidiar con él

- Luthor no parece una mala persona, ha ayudado mucho a la Tierra

- El también ha ayudado a la Tierra de donde provengo pero no te confundas, ese hombre no es "bueno", llegara el momento en donde tu mundo tenga que depender de él y solo él para avanzar, Luthor es egoísta, arrogante y sínico por naturaleza, confiar en ese hombre equivale a una muerte segura para todos

Goku examina la mirada de Superman, está siendo honesto y de hecho parece enojarse al decir el nombre de Lex. El sayano decide cambiar de tema, no es cortes seguir presionando a alguien a decir más de lo que desea, lo importante parece que ya se dijo.

- Mi nombre es Goku, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Oh, lo lamento, debi haberme presentado, mi nombre es Superman

- ¿Superman?... pffff, ¡Jajaja!

- No eres el primero en reaccionar de esa forma- dice Superman rascándose la nuca y sonriendo con una vena en su frente inflada.

- ¡Eso no tiene importancia, eres muy fuerte, jamas en mi vida he peleado con alguien tan poderoso, fue muy divertido!

- Entiendo el gusto por pelear pero no me agrada si no tengo un motivo adecuado…

- … ¡Pelear es lo más divertido del mundo!

- Eres un sujeto muy raro

- No eres el primero que me lo dice, Vegueta siempre va "Kakaroto esto, Kakaro…"- Goku se cubre la boca de inmediato y mira a Superman confundido.

- ¿Te llamas Kakaroto pero tambien te llamas Goku?

- Sí, es una historia muy larga, soy un extraterrestre que termino en la Tierra de niño cuando su planeta natal fue destruido

Superman parpadea un par de veces y tras unos segundos comienza a reírse, esa historia le recuerda demasiado a cierta persona, tanto que no puede dejar de verla en los ojos negros de Goku.

- No te rías, es en serio

- No, no, si te creo, es solo que… - Superman sonríe y mira a Goku a los ojos-… soy un extraterrestre que termino en la Tierra de niño cuando su planeta natal fue destruido, me llamo Kal El

- ¿Kal El?... jeje

- ¡No te rías de mi nombre, Kakaroto!

Ambos se ríen de los nombres extraños que tienen, Kal El y Kakaroto no son nada más que niños huérfanos y por un par de minutos, el niño salvaje que vivía en la selva con su abuelo Gohan jugo con el pequeño granjero de Smallville.


	13. Heroes

13- Heroes

Luthor siempre ha sido un hombre que lo planea todo, si fracasa es porque sus enemigos fueron más listos que él, hay un fallo en su plan o algo sale de la nada y le arruina la fiesta, por lo general es Superman, el Hombre de Acero es sumamente inoportuno, pero ahora que Goku y él se han matado mutuamente, no hay nada que temer.

La hora de atacar se aproxima, una humanidad más fuerte esta por elevarse por encima de los cielos y a quitarles el control de todo a los dioses. Luthor toma un trago de su whisky y con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando de repente la pantalla de su computadora se enciende automáticamente.

- ¿mmm?

Al examinar el panel, se da cuenta de que las misiones de embajadores interplanetarios que envio a los planetas con vida más cercanos han sido asesinados y la última grabación muestra niveles de energía enorme. El hombre pone su trago a un lado y examina las emanaciones, son miles de veces más poderosas que cualquier cosa que Goku ha liberado hasta el momento. Las imágenes de las cámaras son confusas y no se nota nada comprensible hasta que por fin se ve un video de la cámara, que parece flotar en el espacio. Esta muestra a un planeta con bastos océanos y grandes continentes, de repente el planeta explota, liberando una nube de lo que parece ser sangre por todo el sistema, la cámara es destruida con esta acción, pero antes se llega a escuchar una oración que le eriza todo el cuerpo:

- Salve Majin Seid

¿Qué tan cerca estaba este monstruo de él?... esa es la primera pregunta que pasa por la cabeza de Luthor y es que Darkseid es una bestia que disfruta con el dolor ajeno, el torturador cósmico. Una vez que se calma, se da cuenta de que esto no tiene sentido, Darkseid no es del tipo que simple destruye por destruir, no es un bruto barbaro.

- ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?... ¿Majin Seid?

Un nombre que jamás en su vida ha escuchado, probablemente sea una versión de Darkseid de este universo, da igual, debe prepararse para su llegada. Los planetas más cercanos estaban a miles de años luz de distancia, esta bestia los está destruyendo uno por uno, aún tiene tiempo para preparar a la humanidad antes de su llegada y tal vez para usar a su ejército.

- Sí, mi ejercito

Luthor camina hacia su ventana y ve como hay miles de Yamchas, todos introducidos en tubos en un enorme hangar.

- Bueno, para algo fuiste útil, Yamcha

Tras mirar esto, Luthor suspira, muy pronto tendrá que jugar su última carta, aquello que lo trajo a este mundo, pero no sabe si podrá terminarla a tiempo… después de todo, una máquina que hace milagros no es fácil de hacer, en especial por si solo.

* * *

><p>Sería muy fácil para Superman o para Goku simplemente volar directo hacia la oficina de Luthor y detenerlo, son superhombres con el poder de destruir planetas y el solo un hombre, pero un hombre rodeado de conocimientos varias veces superior a cualquier otro que ha existido, esto lo hace peligroso y su dudosa moralidad hace que Goku se pregunte:<p>

- Si Luthor te ha hecho tantos daños, ¿Por qué dejas que siga con vida?

- Porque matar nunca es lo correcto

- ¿Seguro?... varias veces he tenido que matar a mis enemigos para detenerlos de destruir mi mundo

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste si habían otras formas?

- Sí, pero no las encontré en el momento

- Siempre están ahí, a veces simplemente no tenemos la visión necesaria

- ¿Pero que hay si regresan?

- Los detienes, las veces que sean necesarias, les rompes los brazos y las piernas, pero jamás te bajas a su nivel, siempre estarás por encima de ellos, porque ni tu ni yo somos villanos…

Superman no termina su oración, su oído capta un ruido, son las voces de millones de personas sufriendo.

- Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Goku sujetando el hombro derecho de Kal El.

- Sí, es solo que… - mira a su alrededor- … juraría que…

De un momento a otro, los Kaiohs aparecen delante de los dos héroes. Goku camina hacia adelante y al encontrarse con su viejo maestro, Kaioh Sama, simplemente sonríe y grita de alegría:

- ¡Kaioh Sama, cuanto tiempo sin verlo!

- ¿Eh?... ¿Goku?

El pequeño dios menor con antenas de cucaracha se detuvo por unos segundos y observo a su viejo alumno, se alegró de verlo, si alguien es capaz de detener a alguien como la bestia Majin Seid, es Goku.

- ¡Qué bueno volver a verte, justo ahora que te necesitamos!

- ¿Me necesitan?... ¿Acaso hay algún problema?

- Si, Sr. Goku, me temo que hay…- Kibitoshin se detiene de golpe al ver a Superman-… ¡Eres otra de esas anomalías!

- ¿Anomalía?

- ¡Las que han estado causando todo un caos en el orden del universo!

- ¿A qué te refieres, Supremo Kaioh?- pregunta Goku rascándose la cabeza.

- Todos teníamos un papel que cumplir, pero ahora que la raza humana en esta galaxia ha aumentado tanto en su tecnología como en poder, creemos que una auténtica guerra intergaláctica que terminara con el dominio Humano en todo el universo podría llegar a empezar, hemos visto que han avanzado a velocidades que ninguna otra especie ha conseguido en todas las galaxias del norte, sur, este u oeste y coincide con una anomalía espacio temporal que se formó hace unos meses

- Sé que Luthor estaba fabricando algo hace unos meses, no tengo idea de que podía ser, solo la destruimos y fue cuando el hombre desapareció

- Cada vez que hablas, me confundo más- responde Goku sonriendo.

- Puede que no lo sepas, pero no nos gusta que alteren el orden del universo, los humanos iban a evolucionar a la velocidad que ellos vieran conveniente, crear su propio camino… ¡Lo que tu amigo ha hecho es…!

- … Eliminar todo camino que la raza humana de este universo pueda tomar, destruir su libre albedrío en nombre de un progreso sin alma, ahora ellos siguen el camino de Luthor no el suyo

Kibitoshin se sorprende de escuchar esa respuesta, hasta el momento, todos los habitantes del universo "invasor" han sido hostiles, creer que todos los son hace que siente algo de vergüenza, un dios no debería comportarse de esa manera.

- Deberíamos enfocarnos en solucionar lo que está sucediendo ahora… -Goku se cruza de brazos- … no quiero que un hombre tan mentiroso y vil gobierne mi mundo, no lo permitiré

- Estoy de acuerdo, si consigo detener a Luthor, puede que consiga regresar con él a mi universo, cuando lo deje, cosas muy raras estaban sucediendo, un tal Cell y un tal Freezer atacaron mi ciudad sin motivo alguno y ese demonio que se unió a Darkseid… Dios, era aterrador

- ¿Demonio?... –Goku mira a Kibitoshin- … ¿Es posible que enemigos viejos que nosotros hemos enfrentado en este mundo se puedan ir al mundo de Superman?

- La muerte de este universo está en el mismo plano físico que los vivos, solo que en espacios y tiempos diferentes, si el concepto de muerte es diferente en su universo, no veo porque no pueda suceder- responde Kibitoshin.

- Veo que ya tienen una idea de que está sucediendo- Superman suspira- … ese demonio rosa, ¿era de este mundo?

- Majin Boo… si, desapareció estando en la habitación del tiempo, lo único que dejo fue un agujero dimensional con el que Piccoro y mis hijos lograron huir… - Goku cierra sus puños- … Mis hijos

- ¿Sucedió algo con ellos?

- No es solo que… - Goku mira a su derecha, está enojado- … Ellos están muertos, me gusta creer que fui un buen padre, que los crio para que fueran fuertes y honorables, con cariño… pero no estuve ahí, ¿sabes?

- Entiendo perfectamente

- Debí haber estado más tiempo con ellos… - Goku sonríe- … Creo que es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que ya soy un adulto, jeje

Una reacción extraña, muy poco usual de Goku, Kaioh Sama parpadea y mira a Kibitoshin que parece extrañado.

- No dejare que lastimen a mis amigos, hare lo necesario para combatir a Luthor y a Majin Seid, lo juro

- Protegeremos lo que es importante

Superman estaba restregando un poco de él en Goku y a su vez, el Sayajin impregna un poco de su jovial actitud en el Kriptoniano, una alianza poderosa se ha formado.


	14. Verdad

14- Verdad

Kame House esta rodeada por un ejercito de hombres y mujeres con implantes similares a los de Yamcha, todos apoyados por vehículos que flotan en el aire y enormes buques de guerra. Al frente del ejército se encuentra Luthor, vestido con un traje elegante y mirando todo desde una habitación decorada con imágenes del mundo y una gran ventana de vidrio, con una copa de vino blanco en su mano derecha y la otra en sus bolsillos.

La transmisión de Darkseid no se ha escapado de su mente, al menos ahora que esta cerca de conquistar este mundo podrá reiniciar su investigación original, la que lo condujo a este universo.

- … (Copiar la Maquina Milagrosa y crear una versión mas estable que pueda usar, trabaje en la original, claro, tuve mucha ayuda y casi todo el trabajo lo realizo Superman, pero eso no significa nada, si puedo reconstruirla, no habrá problemas)

La Maquina Milgrosa fue un artefacto que podía cambiar la realidad, tecnología tan avanzada que ni siquiera él mismo pudo comprenderla del todo, un objeto cuyo diseño Superman trajo del futuro o al menos eso es lo que la gente cree. La primera vez en ser usada fue cuando Darkseid mato a los dioses y conquisto la Tierra con minima dificultad, los héroes fueron perseguidos y asesinados, otros, los mas poderosos, fueron obligados a servir a Apocolips, toda la raza humana se hizo una con la fuerza oscura que es Darkseid, la entidad que digiere el odio y consume el sufrimiento. Los pensamientos de todos los seres vivos eran los de Darkseid, los océanos se llenaron de sangre, la Tierra fue arrasada y millones murieron, la propia familia de Darkseid pereció entre todo el asunto, una crisis conocida como "Crisis Final". Al final, Batman se vio obligado a usar un arma de Nueva Génesis, un arma que mata dioses para acabar con Darkseid y que la entidad conociera de primera mano a la Parca. Todo esto sucedía mientras Superman combatía contra el enemigo final, Mandrak, el profetizado por el libro infinito.

- … (el libro no miente, al final la maldad triunfara, tenemos que estar listos para ese día y para estarlo, necesitamos que los Supermans desaparezcan)

La maldad no tiene nombre, Antivida, Darkseid, Mandrak, Lucifer, ninguno la personifica, la maldad negra no existe, solo la gris y todas tienen la función de destruir para volver a crear.

- … (una lastima, parece que yo soy la maldad necesaria)

Las puertas de su oficina se abren y soldados con implantes entran en la habitación, le indican que varios habitantes de la isla demandan su presencia. Luthor deposita la copa en un escritorio que esta a su derecha y con una sonrisa camina hacia el exterior.

Lo primero en bajar es una gran escalera que sale de la parte delantera del buque. Al dar sus primeros pasos hacia la playa, Luthor es recibido por Krilin y 18, los cuales se ven bastante enfurecidos y con sus puños cerrados.

- Es una lastima que esto haya terminado así, espero que comprendan que es lo mejor para la humanidad

- ¡¿Humanidad?!- grita Krillin levantando su ki- ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo le hace esto a la gente?!

Krillin apunta a los implantes de los soldados. Luthor suspira, nadie entiende, nadie nunca entiende.

- ¡No tienen libertad, no tienen pensamientos propios, son tus marionetas como lo fue Yamcha!

- ¿Yamcha?, un buen hombre pero no era indispensable para mi plan, su material genético me sirvió para duplicar mi experimento en cientos de humanos

- ¡Maldito infeliz, hemos visto lo que ha hecho, a punta de amenazas obligaste a miles personas a someterse a esta monstruosidad, violaste su privacidad, destruiste lo que los hace humanos y los transformaste en seres que ni siquiera saben hablar sin pedir permiso, monstruo!- el Ki de Krillin hace que la isla y el mar comiencen a temblar.

- Los hice mas fuertes

- Los hiciste peones

Luthor se lleva su mano derecha a su rostro, no comprenden que el libre albedrío crea confusión y caos, nadie nunca se somete, siempre luchan., siempre reflejan una opinión contraria, evitan que él cumpla su destino como salvador de la humanidad.18 da un paso hacia Krillin, los soldados los estan rodeando.

- ¿Crees que ya estén lejos?- pregunta 18 en susurros.

- Eso espero… - responde Krilin sin apartar la mirada de Luthor -… Responde esto, ¿Dónde esta Gohan?

- ¿Gohan?, mmm, debes entender que todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios para que la humanidad avance, los sayanos son uno de esos sacrificios

- ¡¿Dónde esta Gohan?!- vuelve a preguntar Krillin.

- Aquí mismo

Del buque insignia surge una gran placa plateada, del tamaño de una cama grande, y en su centro se ve a un hombre desnutrido, solo piel y huesos, pegado a una serie de tubos que estan introducidos en cada orificio de su cuerpo.

- ¡Gohan!

- El Ki es una fuente de energía natural, no contaminante y bastante buena, con solo la energía que Gohan produce podemos abastecer a todo el planeta

- ¡Monstruo, demonio sin corazón!

Krillin salta y trata de atacar a Luthor, pero es detenido de golpe por los soldados con implantes con mucha facilidad. 18 quiere ayudar, pero los meta humanos la someten y la obligan a inclinarse ante Luthor.

- ¿Crees que quiero hacer esto?... – Luthor parece realmente ofendido por el intento de asesinato- … ¡¿Crees que disfruto hacerle esto a la gente?! ¡Yo hago lo que nadie se atreve a hacer!

- ¡No, haces lo que TU quieres hacer, cerdo egoísta!- grita Krillin escupiéndole en los zapatos.

El escupitajo hace enojar a Luthor, como muy pocas veces lo han hecho enojar, esta raza idiota que no sabe lo que es bueno para ella, esta especie degenerada e ingrata que nunca se inclina ante él, si tan solo lo hicieran, si le dieran el poder, podría cambiarlo todo en todas partes, se haría su voluntad.

- Estoy en lo correcto, aun cuando ingenuos como tu no lo quieran aceptar

- ¡¿Es correcto hacerle esto a Gohan?!

- ¡Es solo un alienígena, un sucio extranjero que cree que la Tierra es su casa!...- Luthor escupe a Krillin en el rostro- … ¡La Tierra es para humanos y nadie mas, la humanidad tiene un destino como amos del universo y debo hacer que lo cumpla, que todos se arrodillen ante mi!

- ¿Ante ti?- pregunta 18 con una sonrisa, lo ha pillado.

- … ante nosotros, ante todos…

- Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, haces esto porque te gusta el poder, ayudar a la humanidad purga el hecho que eres un típico villano cliché de historietas- responde 18 evitando estallar de la risa.

- Cállate

- Es por eso que manipulas a la gente, no quieres que vean lo que eres en realidad, un egocéntrico que intenta compensar algo, ¿Será la perdida de tu cabello, calvito?

Esto hace reír a Krillin y la risa de su esposo hace que 18 ria aun más fuerte, en un coro de pareja que despierta la ira de Luthor. ¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse de él? Su padre no le dio amor, su madre tampoco, sus amigos solo lo usaron para subir en el mundo, las mujeres solo amaban su dinero, toda su vida ha estado escalando una montaña de odio que crece día con día, el odio le permite seguir vivo, el odio le motiva a ayudar a la gente, el odio es gris, igual que él.

- ¡Silencio, dejen de reirse de mi!

- ¡Jajaja, lo siento, jajajaja, es que eres tan patetico!- responde 18 con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

- ¡¿Patetico?!... ¡Mira a tu alfeñique esposo, el no es ni la mitad de hombre que yo, es debil, tonto y pierde todo el tiempo!

- Ahí también te equivocas, calvito… - 18 mira a Krillin y le sonrie-… el es mas humano que cualquiera de nosotros y ha diferencia de ti, al menos a él le vuelve a crecer el cabello

Esta es la gota que derrama el baso, Luthor da la orden de que le entreguen un arma, le dan la misma que uso para matar a Yamcha. Krillin forcejea con todo lo que tiene pero los meta humanos son demasiado fuerte.

- ¡Dieciocho!

- Krillin…

La androide le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, no es la mejor sonrisa que puedan imaginarse, casi no puede notarse, pero esta ahí y eso es todo lo que le importa a Krillin. Ese rostro frío refleja ternura y calidez, una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada con esos ojos cristalinos, una cara que solo Krillin tiene el derecho de mirar. El hombre derrama un par de lágrimas y esto hace reír a la Androide.

- Descuida tonto, me revivirás con las Esferas del Dragón

Luthor oprime el gatillo y la mujer se desvanece en un haz de luz, no queda nada de ella. Krillin se mantiene en silencio y no aparta su mirada del sitio donde solía estar 18.

- ¿No se porque te preocupas por ella?... – Luthor mira a Krillin a los ojos- … no era humana

Esto hace gritar a Krillin, los meta humanos lo levantan y lo obligan a caminar al interior del buque. Luthor ordena que lo acompañen al interior de Kame House. Al entrar, se sorprende de lo que ve, no hay nadie, completamente vacía. Exploran toda la casa pero no hay nada en ella, por fin, salen de la casa y activan el dispositivo que encoge la casa al tamaño de una capsula, se dan cuenta que bajo la casa hay un túnel.

- Una distracción, tan obvia, tan ridícula…- Luthor cierra sus puños-… ¡Y caí directo en ella!, tsk, luego preguntan porque la libertad es tan molesta

Luthor mira a Gohan a lo lejos, incluso separados por varios metros de distancia se pueden ver a los ojos.

- Tu raza, tus amigos, tu familia y tu patético mundo son repugnantes

* * *

><p>En templo de Kami Sama, Milk, Videl, Puar, Ulong y el maestro Roshi miran hacia abajo, el mundo se esta llendo al carajo. El unico protector que les queda es Piccoro que se mantiene al lado de Dende y Mr. Popo.<p>

- Luthor… -Videl cierra sus puños y sangre baja por estos-… eres un monstruo, ¡Pagaras lo que le hiciste a Gohan!

- Esto esta mal, muy mal, incluso yo he tenido que huir, persiguen a todos los que tuvieron contacto con Goku- dice Ulong sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas.

- Yamcha… si tan solo te hubieras negado - Puar flota alejado de los demas.

- No te sientas mal por él, todos fuimos manipulados por Luthor, aquí la culpa la tenemos todos por ser una bola de idiotas- responde Piccoro, él en especial siente vergüenza de todo esto, debió haberse dado cuenta desde el comienzo, el fue igual a Luthor en el pasado.

- ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!- grita Videl mientras se limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Luthor solo necesita la esfera de Cuatro Estrellas y podrá llamar a Shen Long, supongo que deseara ser el Rey del Mundo y la inmortalidad, es para eso que siempre buscan las esferas

Milk se pone de pie, interrumpe a Piccolo y camina hacia él, le mira a los ojos y dice.

- ¿Goku sigue vivo, verdad?

- No he sentido su Ki por algún tiempo, pero no creo que este muerto

- Entonces debemos encontrarlo, es nuestra única esperanza en estos momentos

- Chicos…- interrumpe Dende con una mirada asustada.

- … ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Piccoro.

- Creo que deben ver esto

En cuanto Piccoro mira por el borde del templo, siente como si su corazon fuera a salirse de su cuerpo. Miles de naves salen de la Tierra, naves enormes y todas con rumbo a un solo lugar.

- Van hacia Namek

Al mirar hacia atrás, Piccoro encuentra a Dende temblando de miedo. Los humanos van a manifestar su destino, la conquista de la galaxia comenzó, las razas inferiores verán el poder de Luthor, el poder de su inteligencia.


	15. Festin en el Mas Alla

15- Festín en el Mas Allá

La voz de Goten retumba en sus oídos, como un eco que choca con las paredes de su cráneo perforándole el cerebro, una voz que puede reconocer en cualquier parte y lo peor no es que puede escucharla, es lo que dice:

¡Papá!... ¡Se los está comiendo, Papá!... ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Al siguiente segundo Goku abre sus ojos, aterrorizado y con los gritos de mil almas en pena retumbando en sus oídos. A su derecha están los Kaiohs, todos con una mirada asustada y mirando el cielo. Superman se pone de pie, se supone que se dirigen hacia Ciudad Satan.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Goten- responde Goku sin apartar su mirada del cielo.

- No, no, demasiado tarde- dice Kaioh Sama sudando.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunta Superman rascando su nuca.

- ¡Majin Seid ha llegado al reino de la muerte!- grita Kibitoshin.

- ¡Prepárense, iré para allá!- grita Goku llevando sus dedos a su frente.

Kal El está confundido pero en cuestión de segundos todo se responde, Goku los ha tele transportado al Más Allá, el mundo donde los muertos viven, el paraíso y el infierno. Pero lo que encuentran es algo horrible, sacado de la imaginación de un demonio y pintado con la sangre de inocentes.

- ¡No!- grita Kibitoshin llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

El cielo del Otro Mundo es negro y las nubes rojas, caen relámpagos por doquier y una lluvia de sangre tiñe de rojo el suelo del Mas Allá; Plantas con tallos negros y flores podridas cuyos pétalos son los rostros adoloridos de almas en pena crecen por todo el lugar. En el cielo se ven todos los planetas de los Kaiohs, todos están secos y sus núcleos brillan con lava y magma que sale a chorros de sus diminutas superficies pero el Planeta Supremo es el auténticamente cambiado por completo, su superficie está totalmente muerta y la cara de un niño llorando a sido tallado en su superficie y del otro lado del planeta esta tallada la cara de Majin Seid. El camino de la Serpiente está totalmente destrozado y la cabeza de la Serpiente parece llorar sangre.

- ¡No, no, no, no!- grita Kibitoshin con más fuerza y libera su Ki.

- ¿Les gusta lo que he hecho con el lugar?

Clark mira a su derecha y encuentra a Majin Seid con el brazo de un alma en su mano derecha y sangre en su boca, trozos de carne en sus dientes.

- Me he alimentado de tantas almas, el hambre del lado de Majin Boo es grande, muy grande… pero yo prefiero la carne

- ¡Maldito!

Kibitoshin se lanza en su contra a toda velocidad pero Majin Seid simplemente le da una bofetada y con solo eso consigue dejarlo inconciente, los otros Kaiohs tiemblan de miedo.

- Darkseid ama el sufrimiento, Majin Boo ama comer y yo amo ese coro…- Majin Seid mira a Clark y sonríe- … ¿Lo escuchas, Kal El?

Superman cierra sus ojos y comienza a sudar frio, un sentimiento de vacio se apodera de su pecho y es entonces que lo oye, aquello que prueba lo patética que es la vida, lo inútil que es la existencia, la verdad del final del Libro del Infinito: Al Final… La Maldad Triunfara. Es un coro, pero uno tan suave que parece una briza, tan pequeño que no pasa de un susurro y aun así, es un coro.

"Soledad" dice el primer susurro, similar a grillos y chillidos de recién nacidos.

"Enajenación, Miedo" Susurran millones de mujeres

"Desesperación, Desmerecimiento, burla" Susurran otros billones de hombres

"Condenación, Mal entendimiento, culpa, vergüenza" dice el llanto de trillones de niños

"Fracaso, Juicio final, Esperanza igual a locura, Amor igual a Mentiras, Vida igual a Muerte, Personalidad, Lado Oscuro" Finalizan las almas en pena aun no natas.

- ¡No, Monstruo!- Grita Kal El con tanta fuerza que hace callar los susurros.

- Anti Vida, les he quitado el Cielo, todo lo pertenece a Majin Seid, mas allá de la muerte no hay nada más que dolor… - Majin Seid sonríe y escupe un trozo de carne a los pies de Goku- … ¡Mi dolor!

- ¡Desgraciado!

Goku se enfurece y se transforma en un Super Sayajin nivel 3, vuela hacia Majin Seid y libera un Kame Hame Ha con todo su poder, tanto que brilla más fuerte que una estrella explotando, un ataque capaz de consumir dos sistemas solares y borrar más que la Tierra de la existencia. En cuanto el ataque finaliza, no queda nada en el cielo, los planetas, el Camino de la Serpiente, todo ha sido borrado.

- Débil

- ¡¿Qué?!

Majin Seid sujeta a Goku del cabello largo y lo arroja contra el suelo con tanta fuerza para hacer temblar todo el escenario.

- Tan débil y patético…- Majin Seid mira a Goku, sonrie y le habla con la voz de Goten- … "¡Papá!... ¡Se los está comiendo, Papá!... ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!"

Goku abre sus ojos de golpe, libera toda su energía, sus ojos están blancos, furioso y sus manos irradian Ki que no le hacen daño a Majin Seid y solo se ríe de sus intentos. La abominación sujeta a Goku de la frente y comienza a apretar su cráneo, el Sayano grita de dolor.

- ¡Grita para mí, grita como tu hijo!

Antes de que Goku pueda gritar, el puño de Superman impacta a Majin Seid con la fuerza de un hombre que puede levantar el Sistema Solar con sus manos, la fuerza para destruir planetas, la fuerza para sujetar el Libro del Infinito, la fuerza de un solo hombre.

El golpe consigue separar a Majin Seid de Goku y enviarlo a volar por unos cuantos cientos de metros. Goku cae de rodillas, su cabello regresa a la normalidad, su transformación ha desaparecido. Clark mueve su mano de derecha a izquierda, su puño esta adolorido y siente como si sus dedos estuvieran rotos, ayuda a Goku a ponerse de pie.

- Tienes que sacarnos de aquí

- Goten- dice Goku con los puños cerrados.

- ¡No podemos pelear con él en estas condiciones!

- Lo sé, pero… - Goku derrama un par de lágrimas-… Jamás he visto un ser tan repugnante, es maldad pura

- Sé cómo te sientes, he vivido con esto toda mi vida pero no he dejado que me derrote… -Superman ayuda a Goku a ponerse de pie, pasando su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza- … Siempre hay esperanza

- Siempre hay esperanza- responde Goku sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte, el punto donde cayó Majin Seid.

Kaioh Sama mira el suelo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que entreno a ese hombre mono, recuerda cuando llego a su planeta y ahora lo tiene ante él, un guerrero apoyado por otro guerrero.

- Vámonos Goku, reconstruiremos el Otro Mundo de ser necesario, pero ten por seguro… -Kaioh Sama camina hacia los dos y sonriendo dice- … Je, este es el verdadero potencial que los vivos deberían buscar

Majin Seid se pone de pie, mira a los héroes alejarse y comienza a reírse con tanta fuerza que retumba el suelo del Otro Mundo.

- ¡Jajajaja, soy la Anti Vida, soy el final del Libro, he visto a los ojos a aquello que impulso a Freezer a arrasar con planetas y exterminar millones de vidas, con eso que hiso creer a Cell que era perfecto, lo que impulsa al General Zod a conquistar mundos y destruir libertades, el impulso que motiva e inspira a Lex Luthor, charle con ella!... – Majin Seid da un paso hacia adelante, su energía Omega comienza a liberarse como si fuera Ki- … ¡Jajajaja, soy el Omega, el final absoluto, todo muere y sufre eternamente en mí!

Kal El y Kakaroto se miran entre ellos una sola vez y después miran a esta cosa directo a los ojos, toman aire y dicen esto exactamente al mismo tiempo:

- Cierra la boca, te estaremos esperando y tenlo por seguro, te derrotaremos

Goku se tele transporta con todos y abandona el lugar, Majin Seid sonríe, apenas está comenzando a divertirse. Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, Luthor moviliza su flota.

* * *

><p>La flota ha tomado Namek, la resistencia fue mínima, la captura de toda la raza ha sido un éxito, ahora comienza el reinado humano sobre ellos. Luthor sonríe desde su habitación en su buque, es el rey de dos mundos y sin usar ni un solo disparo de Ki, sin tener súper fuerza o visión térmica.<p>

- Ahora, debo destruir su libertad, a cambio ganare las esferas de este mundo, solo con el poder conjunto de los dos dragones, podre comprender el poder para cambiar la realidad, mi "Maquina Milagrosa" será creada y dos universos serán totalmente humanos… -Luthor comienza a reírse con fuerza-… ¡Este es el potencial de la humanidad, conquistadores del universo, dominadores de las razas más débiles!

* * *

><p>PD: Proximos capitulos seran los finales, seran largos por lo que pido paciencia<p> 


	16. Este es mi destino

En caso de que se lo pregunten. El Superman de la historia es el Post Crisis - Pre Flashpoint. La versión Actual es demasiado débil para los de DBZ, la versión Prime y Pre Crisis demasiado fuerte. Post Crisis es el indicado.

Este capitulo es muuuuy largo... ¡feliz navidad, supongo!

* * *

><p>16- "Este es mi destino"<p>

Horas antes de que Majin Seid llegara al Otro Mundo:

En el palacio de Enma hay muchas cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo, pero todas ellas relacionadas con la misma actividad tediosa y cansina; estar de pie todo el dia haciendo fila como idiota. Entre esas actividades está el escupir por la baranda, meditar sobre la vida que se ha ido, pensar en las personas que amaste u odiaste o simplemente tararear una canción.

Claro, hay otros que prefieren no hacer nada, solo mirar el suelo con la mirada decepcionada y los ojos de un perdedor. Entra esas personas esta Yamcha, que camina sin mirar a su alrededor, solo el suelo. Manipulado como un tonto, el instrumento de un egololatra que se veneraba a si mismo, una vez más le ha demostrado al mundo que no sirve para nada.

- … (fuiste un idiota Yamcha)

Cierra sus puños, está desesperado, no quiere ver a nadie y si debe ir al infierno para alejarse de sus viejos amigos, que así sea.

- ¡El cielo, miren el cielo!

Un alma en pena grita y las nubes amarillas por encima de ellos se tornan negras. Yamcha levanta la cabeza por primera vez en horas y al hacerlo siente como si muchos insectos caminaran por su espalda.

- ¡Yamcha!

El humano mira a su derecha y encuentra a Tien que camina un poco más adelante, tiene una expresión de enfado en su rostro, Yamcha no se sorprende es más que probable que muchos le miren de esa forma a partir de ese momento.

Tien camina hacia él sin darle importancia a las protestas de las otras almas y le da un puñetazo directo en la quijada que consigue hacer caer a Yamcha.

- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

- …

- ¡Contéstame!

- En nada, deje que un demonio me tentara y pague las consecuencias

- ¿Demonio?

- Luthor es un monstruo, es más peligroso que cualquier enemigo que hayamos enfrentado y aun así es más débil que todos ellos

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ese hombre me engaño y al final me uso, fui su títere y por eso hice lo que hice… - Yamcha cierra sus puños con fuerza-… pero eso no elimina mi culpa, yo fui a él y por lo tanto es mi culpa que todo esto haya pasado

Tien quiere decir algo pero no puede, las puertas del palacio se abren de golpe y Enma las cruza con sus brazos cruzados y su traje lleno de tinta; ha trabajado como nunca arreglando los destinos de las almas desde hace varios meses, el tiempo en que Luthor llego a la Tierra. Enma aparta a las almas de su camino y al tener al Yamcha frente a él, le grita que lo siga. A pesar de que Tien sigue enfadado con Yamcha, debe seguirlo por la amistad que los compartieron, al menos eso se lo debe.

En el interior del edificio, Enma les muestra la forma del camino de la serpiente, esta parece estar moviéndose como el metal cuando se calienta demasiado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Tien.

- No lo sabemos con seguridad, no hay muchas cosas que puedan hacerle esto a la Serpiente- responde Enma y después mira a Yamcha- Pero sabemos que viene hacia acá y necesitamos que ustedes nos protejan

- ¿Nosotros?- pregunta Yamcha un poco asustado.

- Por el momento no hay nadie más fuerte que ustedes y necesitamos ayuda

- ¿Qué hay de Goten?- Tien mira asustado a Enma.

- Hace días que lo llevamos al cielo

- Lo haremos

Tien está decidido a pelear por esta gente, pero Yamcha se pregunta si es buena idea, no es un hombre fuerte y podrían derrotarlo fácilmente. Jamás ha sido un hombre fuerte, solo un tonto que todos usaban como tapete.

- Yo no creo ser capaz de defenderlos

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

- Solo estorbare, se los aseguro- dice Yamcha con una falsa sonrisa y un tono de voz que refleja desesperanza.

- Yamcha, ellos nos necesitan

- No, necesitan a Vegueta

Y ahí está lo que Tien quería escuchar, la verdadera razón del malestar de Yamcha. Él no lo va a aceptar pero su culpa solo ha aumentado su complejo de inferioridad, uno que ha estado creciendo desde que Vegueta le quito a Bulma y que nadie ha intentado ayudarlo a reparar. Tien comienza a sentir vergüenza, debió ayudarlo pero no lo hizo, se quedó de brazos cruzados para no intervenir en el asunto por ser amable con la pareja y no meterse en sus problemas, a cambio demostró que su cortesía era tan falsa como su amistad.

- Vegueta no está aquí, solo nosotros

- Lastima, él podría solucionar esto, es mejor hombre que yo- responde Yamcha sonriendo.

- Yamcha, él no es mejor que tú, es solo que…

- … ¿Qué yo no entreno lo suficiente? ¿Qué no soy un sayajin?

- Yo… - Tien mira el suelo y cierra sus puños-… lo lamento

- ¿Qué?

- Debí haber estado ahí, debí ayudarte y animarte, en lugar de eso me aleje y deje que soportaras todo ese dolor por tu cuenta

- Tien Shin Han

- No soy digno de llamarme tu amigo y me disculpo por ello, pero ahora necesitan nuestra ayuda, necesitan que dejemos de lado todos nuestros problemas y peleemos por ellos

- …

- Por favor

- yo…

Yamcha no termina esa oración, detrás de ambos se ve como alguien viaja hacia ellos con el Ki más grande que han sentido en toda su vida. Los dos corren hacia la cabeza del camino de la serpiente y lo ven venir a lo lejos, emanando energía blanca que succiona la materia a su alrededor como si se tratara de un agujero negro, despidiendo oscuridad que doblega el espacio tiempo a su paso. Tien junta sus manos y realiza su pose de combate, Yamcha sabe que no tienen esperanza.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Esa cosa se comerá nuestras almas… ja, puede que Luthor tenga razón y haya demonios más allá de la Tierra que nos consideran sus presas

- Yamcha

- ¡Maldición, no vamos a ganar!

- ¡Yamcha!

Todo se detiene abruptamente, el frio se apodera de los dos, Majin Seid está frente a ambos.

- Que comience el festín

- ¡Kiko Ku!

Tien libera su ataque con todo su poder, liberando suficiente energía para destruir el Camino de la Serpiente y hacerla pedazos.

- Yamcha, por favor… necesito de tu ayuda

- Yo…

Un puño traspasa el pecho de Tien y este grita de dolor. Yamcha se cubre su rostro y se limpia parte de la sangre de Tien.

- Este universo esférico será alterado para mi uso y disfrute, comenzando contigo

- ¡Yamcha, ve a la Tierra!

- ¡Tien!

- ¡Ahora!

Tien libera su Ki y de un impulso de energía, consigue empujar a un debilitado Yamcha hacia el borde del mas allá, mientras que Majin Seid comienza a morder su hombro.

* * *

><p>Los namekianos intentaron defenderse, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron pero lo cierto es que un grupo de ermitaños no tienen la misma oportunidad contra una raza tecnológicamente superior. El cerebro si puede contra el musculo, Luthor es prueba de ello y por eso sonríe como nunca lo ha hecho antes, su cerebro superior le otorgara lo que desea, si intervención del súper hombre.<p>

- La creación de la Maquina Milagrosa ya ha comenzado, con las esferas de Namek tendrá la fuente de energía que necesita para hacerla más eficiente, incluso la magia puede liberar energía.

- ¡Luthor Sama!- un soldado se detiene ante él y realiza el saludo militar- ¡Una fuente de poder sumamente grande se dirige a este lugar a velocidades superiores a la luz!

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué tan grande?

- Las lecturas indican que puede liberar tanta energía como un Quásar

- De acuerdo… usen la antimateria cuando se aceque al sistema solar, no quiero que las armas terminen destruyendo el sol

- ¡Si señor!

En el exterior del planeta, cuatro cruceros de batalla apuntan sus cañones hacia algo que se mueve a una velocidad gigantesca, algo que luce como la cola de un cometa pero a su alrededor se distorsionan las dimensiones y forman espejismo similares al de aire caliente en el pavimento… en medio del vacío del espacio.

Los cañones se disparan y forman grandes explosiones de energía que por fuera del Sistema se ven como manchas blancas que cubren miles de kilómetros.

Luthor se cruza de brazos y entra en una casa namekiana donde interrogan a un anciano para que les digan las palabras mágicas para liberar a Porunga. Luthor se sienta al lado del viejo y comienza a teclear en una computadora, un soldado continúa interrogando al viejo y torturándolo con un fierro ardiente. Los gritos del viejo molestan a Luthor tan solo un poco.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunta Luthor al monitor.

- Se… Señor

- ¿Aniquilamos al enemigo?

- No, Luthor

La voz que llega a sus oídos es una aterradora, fuerte y capaz de incitar pesadillas en los hombres valientes.

- No cruce unos miles de años luz en un par de segundos para ser recibido por estas armas

- Tu

- Se lo que estás haciendo, vi todo desde el Otro Mundo… No la terminaras a tiempo

- Darkseid

- Solo una mitad de mi es Darkseid… pero esa mitad está deseosa de volver a verte

- ¿Volverme a ver?... tsk, en cuanto pongas pie en este planeta te arrepentirás de haber nacido

- A menos que llegue antes que termines esa máquina… veras Luthor, yo soy el sufrimiento y la fuerza mayor. Delante de mí no hay nadie, conmigo se termina la vida y a pesar de que haces todo lo posible por hacer de tu raza la superior, lo cierto es que no hay genes ni atributos que superen la anti vida… la metafísica y lo etéreo están por encima de tu deseo de ser superior a todos, tu arrogancia y esfuerzo no son nada cuando estas solo

- ¿En serio?

- No lo sé, ¿Por qué no miras afuera?

Fue entonces que la idea le cae encima, Luthor se pone de pie y tiembla atemorizado, camina hacia afuera de la casa y descubre a Majin Seid con sus brazos cruzados y flotando delante de él con los cadáveres de sus soldados y los namekianos a su alrededor.

- Termina esa máquina, yo ahora debo abrir una agujero entre los universos, quiero invitar a un par de sujetos

Y por más que de fuerza y coraje Luthor hable, ahora se enfrenta a su miedo de frente y no puede hacer nada más que obedecerlo, como un cobarde.

* * *

><p>En el templo de Kamisama, todos se preparan para viajar hacia el planeta de Nuevo Namek. No saben que pueden hacer, el más fuerte de ellos es Vegueta y apenas pudo seguirle el paso a Yamcha cuando este fue manipulado por Luthor. Piccolo ideo que fusionarse con Vegueta tal vez les daría ventaja ante los soldados de Luthor… Vegueta se negó al considerarse por encima de un Namekiano.<p>

Videl ayuda al maestro Roshi a entrar a la nave y después se detiene para mirar a Milk, esta le saluda con una sonrisa que oculta su tristeza y regresa su mirada al suelo del templo.

- … (Lo lamento Gohan, tratare de cuidar a tu madre hasta que regreses)

- ¡Muévanse, tenemos que ir a Nuevo Namek si queremos evitar que Luthor se salga con la suya!- grita Piccolo impaciente.

- Ya cállate, Piccolo… tendríamos que ir solo tú y yo para entrenar en la nave con gravedad aumentada, estos humanos solo nos retrasaran

- Puede ser, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir…- Piccolo escupe en el suelo-… y siendo honesto Vegueta, tu no haces nada más que dar órdenes a pesar de que un humano te dio una paliza

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma?!

- ¡Cállense los dos, necesitamos que peleen con nuestros enemigos no entre ustedes!

Las palabras de Videl detiene la pelea y ambos miran a la chiquilla algo sorprendidos, después se miran a entre ellos y se alejan caminando. Esto no está bien, no pueden pasar más de medio minuto sin querer matarse, menos podrán pasar sus días en una nave. Esto sería más sencillo si el Sr. Goku estuviera aquí, él podría calmarlos a todos y si no lo consigue, al menos podría frenarlos si tan solo exhibiera un poco de su poder… las cosas sin él son bastante frías y complicadas.

Y es entonces que una de las grandes coincidencias de la vida sucede; el sonido de la tele transportación alcanza sus oídos.

- Listo, este es el templo de Kamisama

Videl mira hacia atrás y sonríe con muchas ganas, ahí está el Sr. Goku acompañado por muchas personas.

- ¡El Sr. Goku regreso!

Todos dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo y miran impresionados hacia el hombre de azul y rojo que sujeta a Goku y están acompañados por los otros Kaiohs. Milk sale de la nave corriendo y salta a los brazos de Goku, el cual la atrapa con algo de torpeza y termina en el suelo, adolorido pero sonriendo. Piccolo se inclina ante los Kaiohs y estos le responden con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra ver que todos están bien- dice Piccolo al tiempo de ponerse de pie.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- grita Milk con algo que convina felicidad con enojo, de esas cosas que solo ella puede hacer.

- Jeje, Luthor me engaño…- Goku se rasca su nuca- … y después fui a pelear contra un monstruo, pero me derroto

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Piccolo.

- Te lo explicaremos después, ¿ya tienen lista la nave para viajar a Namek?- pregunta Kibitoshin.

- Un momento Kakaroto, ¿Quién es este individuo?- pregunta Vegueta apuntando con su cabeza a Superman.

- Él se llama Superman y es muy fuerte- responde Goku.

Al decir Superman, todos se rien en voz baja, es un nombre ridículo, como de esos tontos superhéroes de las historietas que venden para los niños, Clark solo sonríe, hay peores nombres que Superman.

- ¿Con que super hombre?... ¡Ja! ¿Crees que eres muy poderoso para llamarte Super?... –Vegueta escupe en el suelo-… aquí solo existen los super sayajines y tu patético Ki no se compara con el de ninguno de nosotros

- Por favor, no quiero pelear con nadie- dice Superman sonriendo y meneando sus manos frente a su rostro.

- ¡Eso dicen los cobardes!

- La verdad Vegueta, no creo que puedas ganarle- le dice Goku rascando su cabeza nuevamente.

- Tsk, eso ya lo veremos

Clark vuelve a suspiras, ha estado haciendo eso muy seguido desde que llego a este mundo, es como si todos quisieran pelear con él sin motivo aparente. Milk se aproxima a Clark y le pregunta su historia con su marido, Clark responde contando toda la historia desde el comienzo; la invasión a su mundo, la batalla con Freezer y Cell, la pelea contra Goku y ser derrotado por Majin Seid dos veces.

- ¡No puede ser!- dice Videl asustada.

- Y cuando creíamos que solo teníamos que preocuparnos por Luthor- dice Piccolo.

- Si queremos salvar al universo tendremos que movernos rápido… - Kibitoshin mira a Goku-… ¿sabes dónde está el planeta de los Nameks?

- Si

- Entonces te sugiero que comas una semilla del ermitaño, descanses un poco y nos tele transportes a ese lugar

- ¿Semilla del ermitaño?- pregunta Superman con sus brazos cruzados.

- Son semillas que al comerse, te recuperan por completo- le responde Goku con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, eso suena muy útil

Videl no sabe que decir sobre el extranjero, es extraño en cómo reacciona, como habla y como mira a la gente, es probable que es saludable desconfiar de él igual que desconfió de Luthor, pero algo muy dentro de ella le dice que no es una persona mala, solo diferente. Durante el descanso la cosa se puso aún más rara, mientras los demás comen en exceso, Superman evita comer mucho, no sabe si es para no faltar el respeto.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- Ya he comido suficiente, muchas gracias por preguntar

Es como si fueran de mundos distintos, culturas demasiado diferentes para entenderlas en un par de minutos y difícil de depositar su confianza. Una vez terminada la preparación, suben a la nave, Superman dice que no hace falta que viaje con ellos, esto enfurece a Vegueta que demanda una explicación.

- ¡¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros?!

- No, es solo que…

- … ¡Dilo, crees que eres mejor!

- Nadie es mejor que nadie

- Ya deja de buscarle problemas, Vegueta- dice Goku con sus brazos cruzados y algo avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo.

- ¡Tsk, solo vámonos!

La nave se levanta y se aleja a toda velocidad de la Tierra, Superman va detrás de ella, esto sorprende a todos, en especial a Videl. El espacio está lleno de radiación, temperaturas muy bajas, objetos que chocan con la nave a velocidades relativistas y masivamente hipersónicas, ¿Cómo puede este sujeto soportar eso?

- ¿Y el enemigo le dio una golpiza? ¡¿Cómo vamos a ganarle nosotros?!

- Ten algo de confianza en nosotros, podremos derrotarle- dice Goku con una sonrisa.

- Pero...

Videl no termina la oración, la nave es golpeada por algo muy fuerte y caen a la superficie de un planeta árido como un desierto. Al salir, encuentran a Superman emitiendo humo por todo su cuerpo y tosiendo. Vegueta corre hacia él y le grita un par de insultos, pero Kal El le dice que se calle y escuche lo que hay a su alrededor. A pesar de que Vegueta lo toma como un insulto, se da cuenta de que en realidad hay una gran risa en el desierto.

De la nada sale Majin Seid con miles de cadáveres de humanos alterados orbitándolo como si fueran planetas alrededor de un sol negro.

- Kal El, Kakaroto- dice el demonio con una sonrisa en su rostro y un cráneo en su mano derecha.

- ¡Tú!- grita Goku transformándose en super sayajin 3.

- No seas ridículo, mono asqueroso… -Majin Seid muerde el cráneo como si fuera una manzana y traga los huesos-… sé que se hacen más fuertes con cada derrota, pero a este paso necesitarías millones de derrotas para vencerme

El monstruo mira a los otros tripulantes de la nave, ignorando a Superman y a Goku.

- Ustedes no tienen por qué morir

- ¿Qué?- dice Milk asustada.

- La vida es una miserable colección de experiencias que no llevan a nada… no hay nada más allá de la muerte que yo, asi que mejor sirvanme en el nuevo orden que estoy construyendo

- Veo que no importa donde estés, Darkseid siempre será Darkseid- dice Superman preparándose para atacar.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que la humanidad es buena, hombre de acero?

- ¿Sigues creyendo que el universo se debe arrodillar ante ti?- le pregunta Superman en respuesta.

- Sabes la respuesta

- ¡Si, la sabemos!

Goku grita esto último y dispara su Kame Hame Ha pero Majin Seid solo lo desvia con una mano detrás de su espalda, después chasquea sus dedos y dos figuras salen de la nada. La primera figura es un hombre de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con una barba tipo candado y un traje negro kriptoniano con una capa gris sobre él, la segunda figura es un sayano gigantesco lleno de musculos y una mirada furiosa; ambos usan una "M" sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Es Broly!- grita Videl asustada.

- Zod- dice Superman sin alterar su pose de batalla.

- Los traje para jugar con ustedes… -Majin Seid vuelve a morder el cráneo-… Zod tiene el poder de un kriptoniano y Broly el de un Sayano… quiero ver qué pasa cuando enfrento a dos de las razas más poderosas que hayan existido

Zod vuela hacia Goku pero Vegueta lo intercepta y se tele transportan a otro lugar, Broly choca con Superman y sucede lo mismo.

- ¡¿A dónde los enviaste?!

- A un lugar lejano… es una lástima, quería ver a Goku pelear con Zod

Majin Seid se tele transporta fuera del planeta.

* * *

><p>Vegueta consigue despertar y al mirar a su alrededor encuentra las ruinas de lo que pudo haber sido una ciudad moderna; grandes edificios partidos en dos y hierbas que crecen del pavimento. El príncipe toma aire y camina hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hay una enorme jungla a su alrededor y sonidos de animales en cada rincón de ella.<p>

- ¿Dónde estoy?

De repente miles de pájaros salen volando a toda velocidad, alejándose de la ciudad.

- Sayanos

Vegueta mira hacia atrás y encuentra a Zod flotando sobre él con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

- En mi universo ni siquiera pudieron salir de la sustancia primordial de desechos de mono de la que evolucionaron, oh, espera… olvide que no eran nada más que patéticos esclavos de los Tsufurus

- ¡¿Cómo osas hablarme así, insecto?!

- ¿Insecto?... ja, que interesante… - los ojos de Zod se vuelven rojos-… porque yo si te considero un insecto

Vegueta libera su Ki y se lanza contra Zod y trata de golpearlo pero el general solo evade el golpe y le da una cachetada tan fuerte que se escucha como un trueno y le hace escupir algo de sangre. Vegueta se sujeta su mandibula adolorido y pierde de vista a su enemigo, Zod sujeta al príncipe del cuello y comienza a estrangularlo.

- ¿Qué tiene de grande tu raza además de ser un montón de monos salvajes y patéticos incapaces de realizar una suma?... son la especie más ineficiente que he visto en mi vida; comen enormes cantidades, sus cuerpos eran frágiles antes cosas tan calientes como la lava, su tecnología jamás alcanzo para realizar terraformaciones o viajes intergalácticos. Es como si todo lo que supieran hacer es servir a un amo, ya sea Freezer o algún otro tirano

Zod arroja a Vegueta hacia la jungla y se forma un camino de escombros gigantescos. Zod se ríe al ver el cráter que ha formado la caída de Veguete y carga la visión térmica de sus ojos, dispara un rayo tan potente que quema kilómetros tras kilómetros de jungla, el rayo golpea el cráter y explota en una enorme explosión de luz roja.

- Y tú eres su príncipe… dime… ¿Qué se siente ser el príncipe de una raza muerta?

- ¡Silencio!

Un Galic Gun sale disparado del centro del cráter pero Zod la desvia con un solo movimiento de su mano. Del centro del cráter se ve a Vegueta con su ropa algo rota y con un pequeño escudo esférico de energía Ki para protegerse de los ataques de Zod.

- Parece que no eres tan tonto después de todo… - Zod baja flotando para estar cara a cara con Vegueta-… es una lástima que jamás intentaras salvar tu cultura

- ¡¿Qué?!

- A pesar de todo tu orgullo, de toda tu necesidad por gritar tu título real de "príncipe", es bastante obvio que jamas te importaron los sayajines

- ¡Mi pueblo…!

- … fue aniquilado por el mismo hombre por el que trabajaste por muchos años, le diste éxitos y grandes conquistas, ¿acaso querias revelarte en el momento adecuado?

- Tsk, no necesito escuchar tonterías de ti, yo tenía planeado deshacerme de Freezer y vengar a los sayajines desde antes de la muerte de Radditz

- No sé quién demonios es Radditz pero si sé que te tomaste tu tiempo… -Zod sonríe-… ¿Tenias miedo, monito? ¿Temías que tu pequeña y patética raza desapareciera por completo si los tres morían? Ja, es irónico que al final tu mataras a otro de los sayajines por un berrinche patético

- Nappa ya no me servía

- Y ese es otro motivo por el que te considero un líder mediocre, te deshaces de tus cartas sin saber cómo jugarlas… - los ojos de Zod brillan nuevamente con luz roja- … de haber sido yo, habría ayudado a Nappa a llegar a ser un súper sayajin, le habría transformado en un sirviente agradecido que coma de la palma de mi mano… pero tu… ¡Inclínate ante Zod!

Zod dispara sus rayos hacia las piernas de Vegueta y este cae de rodillas ante él.

- Tú no eres nada más que un insecto cuya diminuta cabeza apenas puede comprender como funciona este mundo, un imbécil ignorante que se regocija en un orgullo por un título falso que solo trae las burlas de las especies superiores… -Zod sujeta a Vegueta del cuello y lo levanta nuevamente-… ¿Sabías que los Kriptonianos no podían salir de su sistema solar por ser considerados expansionistas peligrosos? Bueno, yo siempre trate de crear una nueva Kripton que pudiese recuperar la gloria del pasado, tu por otro lado, escupias en el legado de tu pueblo… -Vegueta trata de liberarse pero la fuerza de Zod es enorme-… Al igual que Kal El, tu patética miopía será tu destrucción

- ¡Hablas demasiado, infeliz!

Vegueta sorprende a Zod al poner su mano derecha en su boca, transformándose en Super Sayano nivel 2 y disparando el Galic Gun más potente que pueda realizar. Se libera tanto Ki en ese ataque que el rayo de energía se ve más allá de un cinturón de asteroides.

El ataque es lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar el cuerpo de Zod al dispararlo hacia el suave interior, de haberlo disparado por fuera, Zod no habría recibido mucho daño. Vegueta descubrió la fortaleza de los kriptonianos al sentir la dureza de la piel de Superman y a pesar de haber sido solo un mercenario, seguía siendo un guerrero de la elite sayajin, con este dato en mente, se aprovechó del interior de Zod.

- Por dentro todos somos la misma porquería… -lluvia sangrienta cae sobre Vegueta-… huesos y carne… ¡Soy un sayajin y estoy orgulloso de ello!

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de la galaxia:<p>

Clark abre sus ojos para descubrir que está en una especie de monasterio abandonado, se pone de pie y camina hacia el exterior para descubrir un enorme planeta de hielo con océanos a temperaturas bajo cero y glaciares del tamaño de Europa flotando en su superficie.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

Un sol amarillo en el horizonte se levanta y del agua sale un enorme tsunami de hasta 200 metros de altura. Superman toma aire y usa su aliento para congelar toda la ola. Un grito y un enorme Ki rompe el tsunami, sus trozos congelados son arrojados hacia Clark, el cual simplemente los rompe a punta de golpes hasta quedar rodeado de escarcha.

- ¡Ahhh!

Broly se mueve para estar justo detrás de Superman, sujeta al hombre de acero del cabello de la nuca y lo arroja contra el suelo, carga un rayo de energía enorme y dispara un poder capaz de fragmentar un país entero. Clark reacciona y usa su visión térmica para desimar el rayo de Broly y después mira al sayano enfadado.

- He de suponer que tu mataste a los habitantes de este planeta

- ¡AAAH, Kakaroto!

- Mmm, ya veo… no entiendes nada de lo que digo o no te importa

- ¡Pelea!

- Muy bien, grandote… veamos de que estas hecho

Superman vuela a velocidades relativistas, golpea el estómago de Broly con tanta fuerza que lo manda a volar hacia el otro hemisferio del planeta y lo termina sumergiendo en el océano hasta llegar al límite entre la biosfera y la corteza terrestre.

- Eso no me parece justo

Una voz hace que Clark deje de concentrarse en la pelea y mire hacia arriba, en dirección al sol, ahí está Majin Seid con una sonrisa y brazos detrás de su espalda.

- Pelearas contra Broly, pero en tu estado actual lo derrotarias con facilidad… eso no es entretenido ni justo

Majin Seid se tele transporta hacia las afueras del planeta para estar en la superficie del sol, toca el plasma de la estrella y lentamente la corrompe. La ha programado para que se transforme en una enana roja, de esta forma Superman ira perdiendo poder a cada minuto.

De regreso en el planeta, Clark ya comienza a sentir los efectos del lento cambio de la estrella, se siente algo frágil y suave, como cuando se deja de hacer ejercicio por un par de meses. Broly sale del océano, enfurecido y gritando con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer temblar todo el escenario.

- Muy bien… -Superman traga algo de saliva-… ¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Pues ven por mí!

Broly embiste a Superman con todo su poder y comienza a derrapar por el océano de hielo hasta formar enormes tsunamis que salen por todas direcciones gracias a la ráfaga de ki que deja su estela al avanzar. Superman consigue detener a Broly al encontrar soporte en un gran glaciar, tras detenerlo levanta su puño derecho y le da un golpe que lo manda a volar por unos cuantos cientos de metros.

- … (ese golpe fue más débil que el anterior, ya estoy empezando a sentir los efectos de la radiación de la estrella roja)

Los pensamientos de Superman se interrumpen cuando todos los glaciares comienzan a derretirse y el agua del océano a hervirse. Un enorme rayo de Ki sale disparado y engulle a Superman, lanzándolo hacia la estratosfera, donde puede sentir el ardor de la energía de Broly y el dolor de caer en caída libre hacia los brazos del Legendario Supersayajin.

- ¡AHHH!

Broly sujeta a Superman de su capa y libera su ki, lanza un golpe que hace temblar todo el cuerpo del kriptoniano y le rompe la nariz, el segundo golpea consigue hacerle una cortada en la frente que lo hace sangrar por toda su cara y el último golpe lo manda a volar hacia el interior del océano.

- ¡Muérete!

El grito de Broly viene acompañado con una liberación de Ki masiva que hace que las placas tectónicas comienzen a levantarse de manera desastrosa, el océano se calienta y el cielo se vuelve negro con enormes relámpagos cayendo del suelo y grandes erupciones de volcanes submarinos. Y mientras todo esto sucede en el planeta, bajo el agua, Superman mira a su alrededor, ve como los peces y criaturas marinas tratan de huir de un destino inevitable, la destrucción de su planeta y esto lo hace enojar… mucho.

Un grito del hombre de acero y los de Broly se detiene, Kal El está delante de él, lastimado y con sus heridas abiertas, pero dispuesto a continuar combatiendo.

- Una vez conocí a un ser llamado Imperiex que trato de destruir todo el universo

- ¡AHHH!

- Era más poderoso que yo, pero no le di la espalda ni evite confrontarlo… - los ojos de Superman se tornan rojos-… y al igual que ese día, aquí estoy, delante de ti, herido y en un ambiente que no me favorece

- ¡RAAAA!- Broly grita y se impulsa hacia él a toda velocidad.

- Pero de todas formas te voy a derrotar…

- … ¡Kakaroto!...- Broly lo impacta.

- … ¡Porque soy el guardián de los indefensos!

El destructor de planetas impacta a Superman y consigue darle tremenda paliza, miles de golpes por todo su cuerpo que le rompen los huesos y causan tremendas heridas. Para cuando Broly deja de arrojarle golpes, Kal El tiene un ojo morado y vomita tanta sangre sobre su destrozada ropa que parece más muerto que vivo.

- ¡MUERE!

Broly arroja a Superman al agua y junta sus manos para disparar una esfera de Ki que destruye todo un océano. Columnas de lava se levantan por todo el planeta y tormentas comienzan a levantar la tierra en el fondo del océano. Superman esta extremadamente lastimado en el fondo de algún mar seco y mirando como del cielo caen edificios de la zona continental cercana al océano, entre ellos, cadáveres de una raza extraterrestre cefalópoda que jamás ha visto en su vida.

- Monstruo… - Superman se pone de pie adolorido- … Aun estoy consciente y puedo ponerme de pie… -Superman dispara un rayo de energía térmica brillante hacia el cielo para llamar la atención de Broly-… ¡Esto aún no se ha acabado!

Broly vuela hacia él a toda velocidad y al estar cerca de Superman… el kriptoniano lanza golpes con los dedos a sus costados, paralizando sus brazos en una demostración de artes marciales kriptonianas, después lo sujeta de la cintura lo arroja al suelo y realiza un candado en su brazo y lo rompe con un tirón. Broly grita de dolor y libera su ki para soltarse del agarre de Superman, pero él no lo suelta, se niega a soltarlo sin importar que tanto queme su ki.

- ¡KAKAROTO!

- ¡No lastimaras a Goku, no lastimaras a mas alienígenas, no dejaras a nadie más sin hogar!... –Superman mira la "S" de su pecho-… ¡Te detendré y después me asegurare de encerrarte en un lugar oscuro y frio donde jamás volverás a ver la luz del Sol!

Broly gruñe y usa toda su fuerza para soltarse de Superman, liberando tanto Ki que el aire se calienta miles de veces, después le mira enfurecido y levanta su mano para disparar el último ataque que acabe con la vida de Clark Kent. Superman mira el sol, la estrella es casi roja y el ambiente es frio, muy frio, para ganar debe hacer algo extremo.

- Esto es todo lo que tengo… - Superman toma aire-… pero usándolo bien…

Superman combina su visión de rayos X con su visión térmica para mirar el interior del cráneo del Broly, dispara un rayo de energía tan débil que es invisible para el ojo humano. El rayo entra por las pupilas de Broly y cortan un pedazo de su cerebro, haciendo del Sayano un pobre hombre incapaz de pensar o moverse con facilidad.

- Lo siento… -Superman mira el suelo avergonzado-… no me dejaste opción

Dice todo esto mientras el planeta está a punto de estallar


	17. Namek

Goku abre sus ojos de golpe, su búsqueda por el Ki de Vegueta le llevo hacia el Príncipe pero su búsqueda por el Ki de Broly se le está haciendo demasiado difícil. Es probable que Superman haya derrotado a Broly y ahora no tiene la capacidad para detectar fuentes de energía cercanas al Homrbe de Acero, después de todo, Kal El no tiene un Ki impresionante.

- Déjalo, aún tenemos que pelear contra ese demonio. Si el tipo de la capa solo va a estorbarnos es mejor que se muera de una vez

- Sr. Vegueta, el Sr. Clark fue capaz de darle pelea a esta criatura en su dimensión, si somos capaces de encontrarlo, será de gran ayuda para el combate- dijo Kibitoshin.

- ¡Cierra la boca, insecto!

- ¿Ha tenido suerte, Sr. Goku?- pregunta Videl sin darle importancia a los otros dos.

- No… ¡Esperen, lo tengo!

Goku se tele transporta dejando a Videl algo asustada, al siguiente segundo regresa con Superman, el cual está mal herido y algo delgado.

- ¡¿Qué rayos le paso?!- pregunta Milk asustada.

- Parece que Broly fue mucho para él, tsk- dice Vegueta con una sonrisa presumida.

- Alguien deme una Semilla del Ermitaño

Kaioh Sama le entrega uno de los frijoles a Goku y este la introduce en la boca de Kal El, lo ayuda a masticar y lo hace tragarla. El cuerpo de Superman se recupera al instante y él recupera su conciencia.

- ¿uh? ¿Dónde está Broly?- pregunta Superman mientras se acaricia la frente.

- Lo deje en ese planeta, cuando te encontré, el lugar estaba a punto de explotar y tenía que salvarte a ti

- Parece que Broly te dio buena tunda, jeje. Kakaroto, ¿este insecto realmente te dio problemas?

- Es una buena pregunta… -Goku deja que Superman se ponga de pie-… ¿Por qué estás tan mal herido? No tuviste tantas heridas en nuestra pelea

- Se debe a que estaba en un planeta con sol rojo- responde Superman rascando sus sienes.

- ¿Sol Rojo?... espera… ¡¿Tus poderes son a base de…?!- dice Videl asustada.

- … si, son a base de energía solar. La radiación que emite una estrella amarilla puede darme poderes impresionantes, la radiación que ofrece una estrella azul multiplica mi poder por diez y la radiación de una estrella roja me deja debilitado, como un humano normal

- Mmm, ¿eso quiere decir que si no estás en contacto con una estrella amarilla u azul, te debilitas?- pregunta Videl con su mano derecha en su barbilla.

- No. Soy una batería solar viviente, recargo mis poderes con energía solar y esa energía puede durar días en mi interior

- Mmm… similar a los… dime ¿Hay alguna limitación a este proceso?

- Si, si recibo mucho daño de alguien igual o más fuerte que yo, pierdo la energía. Piénsalo como una piscina llena de agua a la que lentamente vas agujereando

- Mmm… Sr. Superman, acaba de darme una idea- dice Videl con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?- pregunta Goku confundido.

- Antes de irnos de la Tierra, llame al Sr. Briefs y le pedí algo sobre la investigación de Bulma

- ¿Investigación?- pregunta Vegueta con sus brazos cruzados.

- Antes de morir… -Videl mira a Vegueta y puede ver que esta visiblemente ofendido-… ella… ella dijo que había estado realizando investigaciones en la transformación de los Sayajines y descubrió que están directamente relacionados con algo llamado Rayos Bluts o algo así

- Oh, ya veo… si podemos cargar de energía a Goku o a Vegueta, podremos hacerlos más fuertes- dijo Superman sonriendo- Eso es brillante

- Tsk… Bulma

Vegueta mira el suelo y camina hacia la nave. Nadie se atreve a hablarle, saben que es culpa de Vegueta que Bulma haya muerto, si ira incontrolable hiso que Bulma muriera enterrada por escombros y es mejor que aprenda esa lección ahora… eso y que no saben cómo hablarle, no son precisamente comunicativos cuando se trata de tragedias.

- Deberían hablarle

Todo el silencio se rompió cuando Superman abrió su boca.

- ¿Cómo? Es en parte su culpa la muerte de Bulma- dijo Milk.

- Exacto, de donde yo vengo, esto sucede muy seguido, dejar sola y lastimada a una persona como Vegueta solo generara problemas

- Tiene razón- dijo Goku mirando el suelo y cerrando sus puños- Yamcha se transformó en esa cosa porque nos negamos a escucharlo y todo terminando explotándonos en la cara. Sé muy bien que la dignidad es una parte importante de nosotros pero… a veces tenemos que aprender de los demás

Hay un silencio en el aire, todos recapacitan por un instante y se dan cuenta de que en efecto, no se puede esperar que alguien simplemente se encoja de hombros y simplemente lo acepte porque si y se acabó, de hecho, piensan en todas las personas que dejaron atrás, en Launch, en Pickon… todos aquellos que sin querer reconocerlo, se transformaron en molestias y los hicieron a un lado de forma escueta. Solo el maestro Roshi lo rompe con golpecito de su bastón al suelo.

- Debemos apresurarnos

- Tiene razón, ¿pero cómo vamos a movernos sin la nave?- pregunto Piccolo con sus brazos cruzados.

- Denme solo unos minutos

Tras decir esto, Superman salió volando hacia la atmosfera del planeta y extendió sus brazos para recibir los rayos del Sol de ese sistema. La cálida energía solar recupero el poder de Kal El y al momento que regreso con ellos, les pidió que se subieran a la nave, prepararan todo y se sujetaran. Una vez que todos estaban listos, Kal El sujeto a la nave con sus mano y comenzó a levantarla, después salió del planeta y aumento su velocidad a su máximo de diez veces la velocidad de la luz, cruzando sistemas solares y viajando hacia el planeta Namek. Mientras tanto, Videl se comunica con el Dr. Briefs para que prepare todo lo correspondiente a los Rayos Bluts.

* * *

><p>Namek estaba cubierto por ríos de lava, cielos oscuros y campos repletos de cadáveres de los Nameks y los humanos invasores. Algunas cabezas estaban empaladas en las ramas de un árbol cercano a la máquina de Luthor, el cual estaba amarrado a ella completamente desnudo y con palabras humillantes tatuadas en su piel, bajo la amenazante mirada de Majin Seid.<p>

- ¿Sabes Luthor? Realmente no me interesa dominar el mundo, no me interesa conquistarlo todo o destruirlo…- Majin Seid sonríe-… solo quiero hacer sufrir a todos. Supongo que por eso… tengo esto

La piel de Majin Seid vuelve a brillar con la ecuación anti vida y Luthor solo puede sentir dolor al mirarla.

- Deje tu nave intacta para que puedas huir más tarde y ver como azotare todo este universo y el otro. Solo quiero matar a Superman delante de ti, sé que si lo pierdes, algo dentro de ti morirá con él… y hablando de él

Una nave baja por el horizonte de Namek y el primero en salir volando de ella es Vegueta. El cual va a buscar a Luthor con la única intención de matarlo. Cierra sus ojos para buscar el Ki de Luthor, es diminuto, tan pequeño que apenas se puede sentir, pero lo encuentra y al hacerlo, grita furioso y se transforma en Super Sayajin 2 y sale volando a toda velocidad.

- ¡Insecto!

Vegueta es detenido en seco por Majin Seid que sujeta al príncipe de la cabeza y lo arroja de regreso a la nave, Goku sujeta a Vegueta para evitar que la destruya.

- Vaya, los sayayines están aquí

- ¡Fuera de mi camino!- grita Vegueta saliéndose del agarre de Goku.

- Claro que lo hare, tu seras un buen ciervo Vegueta. Tu sed de sangre es justo lo que mi nuevo paraíso necesita

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tu esposa está siendo sodomizada en el infierno, jaja

Vegueta se enfurece y dispara su Ataque Big Bang a toda potencia y consume a Majin Seid por completo. El rayo de Ki se ve como una luz que destroza la atmosfera de Namek y arrasa con la mitad del planeta. Goku lo detiene antes de que el planeta cambie por completo y se vuelva un lugar inospito para los humanos que los acompañan.

- ¡Dejame, lo matare!- grita Vegueta tratando de soltarse de Goku.

- ¡Vegueta, aún tenemos a los demás aquí!

- Jajaja… que patético

De entre el humo que cubre todos los continentes, surge Majin Seid, sin un solo rasguño y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Quieres matarlos a todos, igual que mataste a tu esposa

- ¡Cállate!

- No es culpa de Luthor, no es culpa de Yamcha…- Majin Seid libera su energía omega en forma de ki oscuro-… es tuya, te enfureciste y liberaste tu ki sin recordar lo frágiles que son los humanos. Tu orgullo mato a tu mujer

- ¡CALLATE!

Vegueta se lanza en su contra y trata de golpearlo, pero Majin Seid sujeta su puño y con solo presionarlo, consigue quebrarle el brazo en 3 partes. Goku interviene lanzándole un Golpe del Dragon, la energía con forma de Sheng Long consigue empujar a Majin Seid hacia el horizonte y formar una enorme explosión que envide sedimentos por todo el planeta.

Al ver esto, Superman vuela hacia la atmosfera y comienza a soplar con toda su fuerza para acumular todo el sedimento en un solo lugar. Pareciera que los Guerreros Z no están acostumbrados a controlar el daño colateral.

- ¡Goku!

Superman se acerca a Goku y a Vegueta y le entrega una semilla del ermitaño a Vegueta, este la acepta a regañadientes. De la nada salen todos los Kaiohs, Kibito Shin y Piccoro flotan justo al lado de los tres con sus Kis elevados y con el aura liberada.

- Videl, el Maestro Roshi y Milk se dirigen hacia la nave de Luthor, trataran de liberar a Gohan. Nosotros hemos venido a ayudar

- ¡Moriran y probablemente se metan en el camino!

- Probablemente, pero esa cosa destruyo nuestro hogar, aun si vamos a morir, lo haremos peleando- dijo Kibito Shin.

- Tienes buenos amigos, Goku- dice Superman con sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Tú también ayudaras? –pregunta Piccoro al Hombre de acero.

- Sí, pero no ahora… - Kal El mira el sol amarillo de Namek-… ¿podrían distraerlo por 15 minutos?

- ¿Quince minutos?- pregunta Kibito Shin.

- Voy a darlo absolutamente todo en esta pelea, no voy a contenerme. Sin embargo, quiero pelear con todo mi poder y para lograrlo, necesito recargarme en el Sol por quince minutos exactos

- De acuerdo, haremos lo que podamos

Tras decir esto, Superman le sonríe y sale volando en dirección al Sol. Goku se transforma en supersayayin 3, Vegueta en Super Sayayin 2, los Kaioh liberan su energía, Kibitoshin hace lo mismo, Piccoro se quita su ropa pesada y libera todo su poder. El planeta mismo comienza a temblar por la energía liberada y la lava brota del suelo, los relámpagos se dormán con los colores del Ki dorado de Goku y en el horizonte, una oscuridad devora todo a su alrededor, como un agujero negro.

- Jajaja, esto promete ser divertido

- ¡Kame Hame Ha!

- ¡Ataque Big Bang!

- ¡Makankasanppo!

Los Kaiohs disparan rayos de Ki, Kibitoshin hace lo mismo y todos los ataques se combinan para lanzar a Majin Seid fuera de la atmosfera, más alla del sistema y liberar una explosión capaz de arrasar sistemas completos.

- ¡Esto aún no termina, prepárense!- Goku en super sayayin 3 libera el Kaioh Ken y su maestro Kiohsama hace lo mismo.

* * *

><p>El maestro Roshi derriba una pared metálica en su forma musculosa y al entrar, encuentran muchos hombres muertos que están bañados en moscas. Milk arruga la nariz y Videl hace arcadas del asco.<p>

- Este lugar está podrido- dice Videl llevando sus dedos a su nariz.

Continúan caminando por la nave derribada hasta llegar a un laboratorio lleno de cadáveres para autopsias, entre ellos, el de Goten.

- ¡NO!

Milk corre hacia el cuerpo de su hijo y lo mira con lágrimas, no sabe si esta triste por encontrar a su pequeñito ahí o si está furiosa por lo que ha hecho Luthor… le cuesta tragarse las palabras que solia decirle, le cuesta recordar haberle llamado "sama" a tremendo monstruo.

- Luthor debe morir- dijo la madre de Goten sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo.

- Yo…

- Videl, cariño

Roshi llama a la muchacha y al ir hacia él, ella encuentra a Gohan, pero no en el estado que hubiese querido verlo. Gohan está desnutrido, débil y sus ojos están en blanco, cualquier poder que el antepasado de Kibitoshin hubiese sacado de él, había sido drenado por completo. Videl le ayuda a salir de esos cables y lo pone en el suelo, está realmente debilitado y le rompe el corazón verlo así.

- Gohan… por favor… no mueras, no sabría qué hacer si…

- Estoy de acuerdo con Milk- dijo el maestro Roshi- Luthor debe morir

- Primero debemos encontrarlo

Videl está de acuerdo, pero no lo harán hasta que Luthor haya ayudado. Continúan caminando, Milk ayuda a su hijo a caminar por la nave. Al final del recorrido, encuentran a Luthor amarrado a una máquina que parece estar potenciada por las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra y de Namek, pero parece no funcionar del todo.

- ¡TU!

- Oh, vaya… y yo que creía que esto no podía empeorar

- Luthor, cierra la boca -Videl le da una bofetada con tanta fuerza que lo hace escupir sus dientes.

- Jaja, sabes… eso no habría sucedido si ese monstruo no hubiese llegado… ya seriamos los reyes del universo, conquistadores de las razas más débiles… - la sonrisa de Luthor desaparece-… pero ahora somos solo juguetes en el infierno personal de Darkseid o como se llame ahora

- Aún hay esperanza y tú vas a ayudarnos- dijo Videl.

- ¿eh?

- Sé muy bien que investigaste a los sayayines y que la máquina de la Sr. Bulma está por aquí, probablemente la querías para controlar a los sayayines que quedaran en tu "imperio"

- ¿Imperio? No, ya no existe ese imperio

- Vas a ayudarnos a activar esa máquina y vas a llenar de energía al Sr. Goku. Solo así derrotaremos a ese monstruo


	18. Batalla Desesperada

"El mundo es un lugar tan pequeño… una diminuta mota de polvo en el cosmos. Un sitio donde viven seres aún más pequeños, seres frágiles y torpes. Deseosos de aprender; descubren cosas que terminan haciéndoles daño, como un niño jugando con un arma. Con el tiempo, serán seres brillantes y fuertes, todos miraran hacia el pasado y se lamentaran de lo que sucedió… pero tú no, tu miraras hacia atrás y sonreirás, porque sabes que el mundo ahora es un lugar mejor"

Las palabras de Jor El resuenan en la cabeza de su hijo, el cual viaja hacia la estrella que ilumina Namek. No puede evitar el pensar en Luthor, toda su vida, ha sido guiada por el odio, un hombre que mató a su padre por el dinero del seguro, que utilizo a toda Metrópolis como laboratorio para probar armas biológicas, se aseguraba de que el mundo lo venerara como a un dios al escoger a un solo hombre para mejorar su vida; miles de personas que se reunían frente al edificio de Lex Corp para rogarle un milagro al todo poderoso Lex Luthor.

"El mundo depende de ti y de nadie más, ¿verdad? Jamás pensaste en ayudar, solo quieres que te adoren como a un dios… bueno, mira lo que tu magnificencia ha traído. Nadie aquí es un dios, Luthor. ¿Cuando aprenderás eso?"

Al estar frente al Sol, Clark siente los rayos calentar su piel y es como si Lois lo tocara, tan cálido como ella y tan suave como sus manos. Al adentrarse al interior del sol, puede escuchar las detonaciones nucleares que surgen a su alrededor como si fueran gritos de batalla y las llamas bailan a su alrededor, haciendo erupción en pilares de fuego más grandes que el Everest. En cada llamarada puede ver el rostro de Lois y al llegar al núcleo de la estrella, puede oír las voces de sus padres adoptivos Jonathan y Marta Kent, de sus padres biológicos Jor El y Lara, de su mejor amigo Bruce Wayne y de Diana, la única mujer que le ha dado.

"Los puedo oír a todos"

Puede oír la voz de Goku y sabe que aún hay esperanza. Clark cierra sus ojos y deja que las llamas inunden su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Todos los Kaioh juntan sus manos y disparan un rayo de energía combinada contra Majin Seid, el cual solo sonríe y desvía el ataque con una simple bofetada. Piccoro no le da tiempo para reaccionar y dispara su "Cañon de haz especial" detrás de él, pero el cañon impacta la espalda de Majin Seid y no logra perforarla del todo.<p>

- Auch

Majin Seid trata de darle un golpe a Piccoro, pero Vegueta desvía el golpe con su mano derecha y con la izquierda lanza un rayo de Ki que consume a Majin Seid y consigue mandarlo a volar hacia Goku, el cual lo sujeta de la pierna, le da un par de vueltas y lo arroja al suelo, el cual cruje por completo y se destroza como si fuera un terremoto de alto nivel. Kibitoshin aprovecha para liberar una descarga de energía que impacta el cráter donde esta Majin Seid, la explosión que se forma puede verse en cada esquina de Namek.

- ¡Tengan cuidado, los humanos aun están aquí!- grita Vegueta.

- ¡¿Ahora si te preocupan, verdad Vegueta?!- le grita Piccoro.

- ¡Cállate, insecto!

Los Kaioh comienzan a elevar sus Kis y disparar lluvias de energía sobre el cráter humeante, todas las explosiones de Ki forman cientos de pilares de lava que llenan el cráter hasta formar una olla incandeciente llena de las entrañas del planeta.

- ¡Aun no es suficiente!

Goku, Vegueta, Piccoro y Kibitoshin juntan sus brazos y disparan una ráfaga de energía contra la olla y se produce una explosión que reduce todo un continente a cenizas.

- ¡Las muertes de los Namekianos serán vengadas!- grita Piccoro.

- Murieron como putas

Majin Seid sale del interior de la explosión sin un solo rasguño y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se lanza a toda velocidad contra Piccoro y traspasa su pecho, el Namekiano escupe sangre y sujeta el brazo de Majin Seid.

- ¡Tu también mueras como una puta!- dice el demonio con una gran sonrisa.

- Te… te tengo

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dije que te tengo

Piccoro dispara su Makankasanppo y al estar a pocos centímetros de Majin Seid, es capaz de perforar su pecho como un taladro.

- Eso… me dolió

Majin Seid sujeta la cabeza de Piccoro y aplasta su cráneo entre sus manos, pero eso no elimina el hecho de que Piccoro murió desafiante. Majin Sied sonríe y se tiñe el rostro con la sangre del Namekiano.

- La vida es tan absurda

- ¡Ka… Me…!

- Oh, que inservible ¿tu Kamehameha otra vez?

Antes de que Majin Seid diga o haga algo, su cuerpo queda paralizado y al mirar hacia atrás, descubre que todos los Kaiohs estan reteniéndolo con sus poderes mentales.

- ¡… Ha… Me…!- la luz dorada del Kamehameha brilla en las manos d Goku- ¡… HA!

La luz brillante sale expulsada hacia Majin Seid, el cual recibe todo el ataque de frente y todo el planeta quedo cubierto por la energía del Ki. Al desaparecer, Majin Seid revela que ha perdido un brazo y esta humeando por el calor del ataque.

- Jaja… Dulce dolor

Majin Seid desaparece de las vista de ambos y reaparece detrás de los Kaiohs y comienza a atarlos segundos. Al Kaioh del Oeste, le aplasta el cráneo con una mano, a la Kaioh del Este la sujeta de la cabeza y le arranca la cabeza junto con el cráneo, al del Sur le arranca los brazos.

- ¡NO!- grita Kibitoshin.

- ¡Silencio!

Majin Seid perfora el pecho de Kibitoshin con rayos que salen de sus ojos y lo mata instanteneamente. Sin embargo, por no ponerle atención al Kaioh del Norte, ve como una esfera pequeña y blanca le impacta la pierna y la destruye… sin embargo, hay algo diferente con este ataque comparado con los otros patéticos ataques de Ki que los demás le han lanzado, este de hecho le dolio.

- ¡Goku, recuérdalo, la genki…!

Majin Seid pone su mano en el interior de la boca del Kaioh y le arranco la lengua. Goku grita furioso y se lanza contra el demonio, el cual solo lo manda a volar de un puñetazo al rostro. Despues reduce al Kaioh a polvo con un poco de su energía.

- No sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero eso me dolió

Muchos ya han muerto pero la forma de lastimarlo se ha revelado, la Genki Dama, la energía que destruye la maldad es la clave.

- ¡Kakaroto, prepárate para crear una Genki Dama!- grita Vegueta elevando su Ki.

- ¡Claro!

- No lo creo

Majin Seid desaparece y reaparece al lado de Goku, le sujeta la cabellera larga y lo arroja contra hacia el océano, dejando un par de cabellos dorados en su mano. Vegueta trata de defenderse, pero un solo cabezazo del demonio le quiebra la nariz y lo manda a volar hacia el otro océano de Namek.

- Ya me divertí... los veo a todos en el infierno

Majin Seid carga la energía Omega a su alrededor, con la forma de un aura blanca circular… pero algo evita que la energía se libere por completo. El demonio deja de cargar y mira a su alrededor. Siente una extraña energía en la atmósfera, similar a los rayos de luz que emana de la Luna durante la noche.

* * *

><p>Luthor termina de teclear en una computadora y de una parabólica surge una radiación extraña.<p>

- Listo… con esto, los sayajines obtendrán más poder. Aunque no servirá de nada- dice Luthor con pesimismo.

- Eso lo decidirán el Sr. Goku y el Sr. Vegueta- dice Videl sosteniendo a un Gohan inconsciente.

- Muy bien, ahora… - Videl mira hacia el cielo y dice-… tenemos que ir por las esferas del dragon

- ¿La maquina milagrosa?- pregunta Luthor.

- Como le llames, tenemos que prepararnos en caso de que… - Videl deja de hablar.

- Confia en mi esposo, Videl… - Milk mira hacia el cielo- … vamos, mi amor. Pelea y derrota a ese monstruo, como siempre lo haces

* * *

><p>Del fondo del océano… surgen dos luces tan incandescentes que parecen eclipsar el Sol mismo. Como si el oro hubiese cobrado vida y esuiese elevándose por encima de los mortales. Majin Seid sonríe y se relame los labios, ansioso por continuar esta pelea.<p>

- ¿A cuántos dioses tendré que matar hoy?

El demonio regenera todo el daño que recibió, pero tiene problemas para regenerar su pierna. El punto impactado por la Genki Dama no parece reconstruirse, le duele muchísimo y apenas puede moverla, es entonces que descubre algo que lo aterra: ese esfera de energía esta hecha para borrar maldad, igual que su Omega esta hecho para borrar la realidad.

- ¡Malditos, malditos bastardos!

Majin Seid regenera su pierna con mucha dificultad y su mirada furiosa se enfoca en las esferas de luz.

- ¡Kamehame Ha!

- ¡Ataque Big Bang!

Los dos ataques empujan al demonio hacia el exterior de Namek y empujan al demonio hacia el interior del Sol. De la luz surgen Goku y Vegueta con una nueva transformación, una que los dos llaman Super Sayajin 4. Con cabello negro y largo, la parte superior de su cuerpo con bello rojizo y ojos de color rojo oscuro.

- Vegueta, ¿lo sientes?

- Sí, es un gran poder, ¿de dónde salió?

- No lo se, pero es mejor aprovecharlo… -Goku sonríe-… aunque debo decir, es realmente dificil mantener el control con esta forma

- Cierto, ¿Qué tal si vamos y saciamos nuestra necesidad de batalla con ese monstruo?

- Espera… lo mandamos al Sol… ¡Espero que no moleste a Superman!

- ¡Vamos!

Ambos vuelan hacia la atmósfera de Namek y se encuentran con Majin Seid que sale con un poco del fuego del gran astro sobre su piel, por suerte, no interrumpió a Superman. El demonio es recibido por dos puñetazos al estómago, esto lo hace arquearse y abrir su boca, es entonces que los dos sayanos abren sus manos en la boca abierta de Majin Seid y disparan rayos de energía que envían al demonio de regreso al suelo.

- ¡Kamehame ha!

- ¡Ataque Big Bang!

Ambos ataques se combinan y forman un gran cráter en el suelo con una explosión en forma de hongo.

- ¡Jajajajaja!

Majin Seid flota para estar cerca de los sayanos.

- ¡Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan, no importa lo mucho que lo intenten! ¡Ustedes siguen siendo monos asquerosos, pero yo…! – Majin Seid se limpia la sangre de su boca-¡… Yo soy un dios!

En cuestión de segundos, los tres comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a grandes velocidades, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior llenando todo el escenario con sonidos similares a relámpagos que caen al suelo.

- ¡Golpe del Dragón!

El golpe del dragón sale volando hacia Majin Seid y lo impacta, pero este sujeta la figura de Shen Long y la rompe en pedazos con sus manos.

- ¡Son demasiado débiles! ¡DEMASIADO DÉBILES!

- ¡Kakaroto, prepara la Genki Dama, yo lo entreten…!

Vegueta no termina la oración, Majin Seid lo traspasa de un solo golpe y comienza a morderle el hombro, arrancándole trozos de carne con cada moridada.

- ¡Vegueta!

- ¡No esta vez, mono repugnante!- dice Majin Seid tragando su carne.

- ¡CÁRGALA!

Vegueta sujeta la cabeza de Majin Seid y comienza a bombardearla con Ki. Goku se aleja y comienza a buscar energía, pero no hay, todo está muerto o está muriendo. Nada en Namek y sus alrededores funciona como fuente de energía… es como si todo la esperanza hubiese muerto.

- ¡No, no!- Goku derrama un par de lagrima- ¡Por favor, alguien deme algo de energía!

El continuo bombardeo de Vegueta contra la cabeza de Majin Seid solo hace reir al Dios Oscuro, el cual mira al Príncipe de los Sayajines a los ojos y le dice:

- ¿Sabes lo que es desaparecer, Vegueta?

- ¡Callate!

- Significa dejar de existir, significa que tus memorias, tus recuerdos, tus emociones… todo aquello que crea tu mente desaparece por completo. Tu conciencia simplemente deja de existir, tu alma se desvanece y todo lo que amas… jajaja… se borra. Es como si simplemente no hubieses nacido

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Si ese es el sacrificio por matarte, que así sea!

- Tu esposa, tu hijo, tus amigos… tu patética especia… se borraran para siempre

- ¡Si vas a hacerlo!... –Vegueta derrama un par de lágrimas-… ¡Hazlo de una vez, maldito infeliz!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

El Omega es liberado y la energía blanca cubre al Principe.

Lo lamento, Trunks… lo lamento tanto. Tu fracasado padre parece haber fallado otra vez. Debi haberte dicho más seguido lo mucho que te amaba. Lo lamento Bulma, lamento no haberte salvado. Lo lamento Kakaroto, nunca pude llegar a tu nivel… y por lo que vale… lamento haber matado a tanta gente

Lo primero que pierde, es su vista, después su oído, ni siquiera puede pensar… es como si dejara de respirar y sus pulmones explotaran al mismo tiempo que la ansiedad lo corroe… después… nada. Vegueta deja de existir. No va al otro mundo, ni al Cielo ni al infierno, simplemente se desvanece por completo.

- ¡Vegueta!- grita Goku.

- Dime algo, Goku… -Majin Seid sonríe-… ¿Cuántos de tu especie quedan?

- ¡Maldito!

Goku se arroja contra el demonio, pero sus puños son sujetados por las dos manos de Majin Seid y con una sonrisa, piensa en lo cerca que pudieron haber estado si la Genki Dama se hubiese formado.

- Bueno, supongo que también te hare desaparecer, eres demasiado peligroso para vivir

Goku comienza a liberar Ki, si va a morir, lo hará en sus términos, así tenga que explotar para llevarse a Majin Seid con él.

Kal El abre sus ojos, el fuego corre por sus venas y las llamas inundan sus pulmones. El plasma resplandece en su piel y su aliento arde como las llamas de un arcángel y su capa ondea al ritmo del baile solar. Una explosión nuclear mil veces más poderosa que la Tzar Bomba eyecta a Kal El del Sol.

El Kriptoniano brilla con los colores del sol, un caleidoscopio de llamas rojas, naranjas, amarillas, blancas y azules. El manto solar cubre su cuerpo y al desplazarse a velocidades mayores a la luz, llega a Namek en solo segundos y le da un solo puñetazo a Majin Seid que lo hace volar fuera de Namek y hacia un planeta vecino en el sistema.

Goku parpadea y mira a Superman confundido.

- Jaja… realmente eres un símbolo de esperanza, Superman- responde Goku.

- Y tu uno de Voluntad, amigo mio

Superman desaparece de la vista de Goku y se dirige hacia el planeta vecino, un lugar parecido a Marte y sin rastro de vida alguno. Majin Seid lo recibe con un solo puñetazo que hace temblar todo el planeta. Superman lo recibe y le regresa el golpe, pero este golpe es tan poderoso que fragmenta el planeta y lo destruye por completo. La explosión planetaria consume tanto a Superman como a Majin Seid, donde se puede ver que ambos están forcejeando.

- ¡¿No te vas a retener por más tiempo, verdad?!

Superman le responde dándole un puñetazo que causa una alteración en las órbitas de todos los planetas del sistema y manda a volar al Dios Oscuro hacia el exterior del rango de la estrella. Cerca de la enorme nube de asteroides, Majin Seid toma un objeto del tamaño de Pluton y se lo arroja. El Hombre de Acero golpea el planetoide y lo destruye por completo. Otro puñetazo envía a Majin Seid hacia el espacio oscuro y ambos terminan peleando a velocidades tan altas, que los azes de luz emitidos por las estrellas se ven lentos, como cristales brillantes en el abismo que apenas se mueven a la velocidad de un fotón.

Cada golpe que se dan, se ve como un planeta explotando y la gravedad sufre las consecuencias de su batalla. Al final, llegan a un planeta similar a Mercurio. Aquí, Superman usa su visión térmica para generar el calor del Sol y hacer burbujear la piel de Majin Seid.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESO ES, SIGUE ASI!

Majin Seid se cubre del rayo de calor con sus brazos y camina hasta sujetar a Superman del rostro. Entonces el hombre de acero se suelta de su agarre y le da una patada que destruye todo el planeta.

Otro intercambio de golpes y llegan a otro planeta, este al menos posee oxigeno. Ambos se detienen y es entonces que antes de golpearse, Majin Seid recibe una esfera de Ki. Goku ha salido de la nada para ayudarlos, probablemente rastreo el Ki de Majin Seid y se ha teletranaportado.

- ¡¿Tu?!

Goku no deja terminar a Majin Seid y le da un puñetazo en el estómago con la forma del dragon, el impacto del ataque causa una gran explosión que manda a volar al demonio a lo lejos.

- ¡Ya basta, pequeña molestia con cola!

Goku no le responde y dispara su Kamehameha, apoyado por la visión térmica de Superman, formando un Kamehameha rojo que destruye la mitad del cuerpo de Majin Seid. Esto asusta al demonio, puede que si ambos luchan juntos, tengan una mínima oportunidad de ganarle, no de matarlo.

- ¡Mono idiota, ya me cansaste!

Majin Seid reaparece detrás de Goku, completamente regenerado, y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo caer de rodillas al sayajin.

- Sayajin o Kriptoniano, solo son hombres. Mientras que yo, soy un Dios

- ¡Kaioh Ken aumentado 100 veces!

Goku eleva su Ki y aumenta su poder con el Kaioh Ken, combinando el poder del Super Sayajin 4 con el fuego rojo, de esta forma elimina las barreras físicas y regresa el golpe de Majin Seid. El golpe logra derribar a la bestia pero no matarlo. El demonio escupe su sangre al suelo, se acerca a Goku y le dice:

- ¿Aun intentas pelear?

Le da una patada que rompe sus costillas.

- ¿Qué no vez que es inútil?

Superman interrumpe a Majin Seid dándole un buen golpe y alejándolo de Goku.

- Goku no se rendirá en tanto pueda respirar, nadie aquí lo hará. ¿Yo? Yo tengo un problema diferente…- le da un par de golpes y lo manda a volar al cielo-… Siento que vivo en un mundo de cartón, teniendo cuidado constante de no romper algo o a alguien. Nunca me he permitido perder el control, ni un por un minuto, porque alguien podría morir… - Majin Seid le avienta un golpe, pero Superman lo detiene con un brazo y le da un puñetazo en la quijada-… Pero tú puedes soportarlo, ¿verdad, grandote? Lo que tenemos aquí es una rara oportunidad para mí de liberar todo lo que tengo y demostrarte que tan poderoso en realidad soy

- ¡No eres nada, NADA, para la anti vida!

- ¡Goku vete de aquí!

Goku desaparece con su tele transportación y la sonrisa de Majin Seid regresa, ha estado haciendo eso desde que comenzó a batallar con ambos; sonreír. Probablemente, su lado salvaje (Majin Boo) está adorando esto, pero su lado racional (Darkseid) le está diciendo que se deje de juego y los mate a todos… pero Kal El no soporta esa estúpida sonrisa prepotente y decide que va a borrársela.

El puño derecho de Superman comienza vibrar, una pequeña esfera blanca se forma en su puño y la gravedad comienza a distorsionarse a su alrededor. La bestia trata de atacarlo, pero es impactada por el ataque más poderoso de Superman: El Puño de Masa Infinita.

El golpe vibra a velocidades superiores a la luz, tan altas que ni Kal El puede controlarlas, sin embargo, con el impulso de la energía solar, Kal El es capaz de lanzar un golpe cuyo poder destructivo es equiparable a una Super Nova; la explosión de un Sol.

El golpe causa que una decena de planetas -y una estrella amarilla- exploten por completo, liberando una explosión tan masiva que borra del mapa un sistema solar completo.

De la explosión, Majin Seid sale volando a velocidades extremadamente altas, siendo empujado por Superman hasta llegar de regreso a Namek, donde lo introduce a la atmosfera, le da un par de vueltas al planeta, dejando que la fricción de la atmósfera lo haga arder y después lo deja caer en la superficie. Majin Seid está sangrando y solo le queda su cabeza, su hombro derecho y la mitad de su brazo.

- Jajaja… no importa que tanto daño creas que puedes hacerme, Kal El…- regenera todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos-… soy más eficiente que Majin Buu para regenerarme, además…. Aun si destruyen este cuerpo, jamas podrán matarme

Superman cae al suelo, exhausto y adolorido. Goku flota a su lado, sorprendido, realmente es digno de llamarse Superman, es muy fuerte.

- Estoy sin combustible, ¿Tienes algo bajo la manga?- pregunta Kal El.

- Tengo algo que quisa podría matarlo, pero ya no quedan fuentes de energía espiritual que pueda usar para formar la Genki Dama, solo quedan los humanos que aun estan en Namek y no es suficiente

- Demonios

Tanto Goku como Superman pierden su fuerza. El Fuego Solar que rodeaba el cuerpo de Superman desaparece y la forma de Super Sayajin 4 se elimina. Ambos caen al suelo, con sus forma base.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESTOS CAMPEONES NO PUDIERON CONMIGO, REALMENTE SOY UN DIOS! ¡SOY EL ALFA Y EL OMEGA, EL TODO PODEROSO, NADIE SE COMPARA CONMIGO! ¡MIO ES EL PODER Y LA GLORIA!

- ¡Silencio!

Goku ayuda a Superman a ponerse de pie y juntos miran a Majin Seid desafiante. La Voluntad mantiene fuerte a la Esperanza.

- Esto aún no se termina- dice Superman con sangre bajando por su ojo derecho.

- Mátanos o usa el Omega, no nos importa… ¡Pelearemos hasta el final!

_**Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**_

_**Se van alejando ya**_

- Que tierno, déjenme decirles algo… ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡YO TAMPOCO HE USADO TODO MI PODER!

_**Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**_

_**Semillas dimos de amor**_

La ecuación anti vida se forma en la piel de Majin Seid y coros infernales se escuchan en todo el universo. El cosmos mismo tiembla de miedo y el Cielo y el Infierno se acurrucan aterrados.

- No, no puede ser- dice Superman.

- Demonios, debe haber una forma de ganar

- Ustedes los mortales jamas podrán derrotar a lo inevitable. ¡Yo soy dios y el diablo al mismo tiempo, yo decidiré el futuro de aquí en adelante!

_**La tristeza de éste mundo se borró**_

_**Y viendo el cielo azul**_

_**La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán**_

- ¡Larga Vida a Darkseid! ¡Una fuente inagotable de alimento para Majin Buu! ¡EL REINO DE MAJIN SEID COMENZO!

- ¡Vamos Superman, vamos a morir con la frente en alto!- grita Goku.

- ¡Que la esperanza no muera!

_**Mis alas no tengo**_

_**Desaparecieon ya**_

_**Pero conmigo tengo aún el poder**_

Muy pocos lo saben, pero la "S" de Superman significa "Esperanza" Kriptoniano. Muy pocos lo saben, pero Goku vino del planeta Vegueta con la misión de destruir el mundo y en su lugar lo salvo. Superman siempre ha representado la Fe de aquellos que no pueden defenderse y Goku siempre ha demostrado que su voluntad es mas que suficiente para enfrentar lo peor que el universo tenga que tirarle.

- Muy bien, adelante, vengan a morir, creo que me asegurare de comerme sus almas una vez que mueran

_**En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó**_

_**Y el amor florece en tu corazón**_

Goku y Superman se arrojan sobre él y tratan de golpearlo. Majin Seid sujeta el brazo de Goku y lo rompe con un solo movimiento, Superman lanza una patada al rostro del dios demoniaco y termina rompiéndose la pierna.

_**Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**_

_**En que el mañana va a cambiar**_

Un puñetazo de Superman al rostro de Majin Seid y en lugar de causarle daño, su puño se quiebra. Goku trata de darle un uppercut, pero sus dedos se rompen al contacto con su quijada.

_**Abre tu corazón, la magía y el amor**_

_**Son verdad**_

Un miserable rayo de energía sale de los ojos de Superman y se combina con una pequeña esfera de Ki de Goku. Majin Seid se la come

_**Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada**_

_**Inocencia puedo ver**_

Majin Seid sujeta a Superman y le da un cabezaso, el cráneo de Kal El se rompe y obliga al Super Heroe a caer de rodilla sujetándose la frente. Goku trata de ayudarlo, pero Majin Seid le da un puñetazo en el costado y le rompe 4 costillas.

- Patético

_**La esperanza renacerá**_

_**El mañana grandes dichas tendrá**_

- Goku… no te rindas…

- Su-Superman… jaja… vamos, hay un limite que romper

- Tu lo has dicho, amigo mio

No dejes de leer.

_**Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo**_

_**De nuestra bella niñez**_

Superman y Goku tratan de flotar, no pueden hacer nada mas que reírse por el dolor, con cada respiración que dan, sienten como si tuviesen vidrios en sus pulmones.

_**Y volando por las nubes lograrás**_

_**La luna al fin tocar**_

Ambos se acercan al demonio y no pueden dejar de pensar en una sola cosa… la gente que dejaron atrás, sus amigos, su familia y las personas que tanto aman. Ya que aunque suene a cliché, es el amor lo que los motiva a seguir peleando.

- Te amo, Lois, te amo más que nada en mi vida

- Lamento no haber estado ahí Milk, pero se muy bien, que tu sabes que yo te amo… jaja… suena raro al salir de mi. Considerando que tu me ensañaste a amar

_**Recorriendo jardines infinitos**_

_**Por la eternidad**_

No pierdas la esperanza, lector.

_**Ya la magia es nuestra**_

_**Nunca nadie romperá**_

_**Los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad**_

- Goku, ha sido todo un honor pelear a tu lado- dice Kal El.

- El honor ha sido mio, jaja, tienes que enseñarme a hacer ese Golpe con el que destruiste todo ese Sistema Solar

- Solo si tu me enseñas el Kame Hame Ha

_**En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó**_

_**Y el amor florece en tu corazón**_

_**Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**_

_**En que el mañana va a cambiar**_

_**Éste desierto se transformará**_

_**paraíso es lo que pronto será**_

_**Abre tu corazón, la magía y el amor**_

_**Son verdad**_

Todos se detienen, incluso Majin Seid se sorprende…

- Sé que no tengo mucho

… La imagen de un hombre se detiene ante ellos y este hombre mira a los tres…

- Sé que no puedo liberar tanto Ki, sé que no tengo súper fuerza, sé que no soy un sayajin y que estoy limitado a mi espacio

… El hombre baja hasta estar cerca de todos ellos…

- Solo soy un humano limitado en poder y la edad acabara conmigo en algun momento… pero…

… el hombre es Yamcha.

- … ¡Pero tengo que hacer algo, aun así sea estorbarte, monstruo!

_**La esperanza renacerá**_

_**el mañana grandes dichas tendrá**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ya solo queda un capitulo para que la historia se termine. Gracias a todos los que han leido la historia y han sido pacientes con mis increíblemente lentas actualizaciones.<strong>_


	19. Heroismo

Capitulo Final: Heroismo.

Unas horas antes…

Ese monstruo se había comido a Tien, se había comido a todos el Otro Mundo, incluido a Enma Daioh Sama. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer o como esconderse de algo tan poderoso, su propia existencia causaba fisuras en las dimensiones y su poder no parecía tener limite.

- Estoy… en el punto entre el plano de los vivos y el de los muertos,

Impulsado por el ataque de Tien, Yamcha llego a este lugar donde las nubes amarillas del Camino de la Serpiente se juntan con el oscuro abismo del espacio y las estrellas. Una dimensión donde los muertos son juzgados, que es parte del universo. Es aquí donde Yamcha debe escoger si continuar con la lucha o rendirse, probablemente ambos escenarios terminen igual, no hay esperanza en este mundo, Majin Seid se la comio.

- Goten, Bulma, Trunks, Goku… lo lamento

Los rostros de todos los que murieron por su culpa llegaron a su mente, incluso vio repeticiones de sus muertes y sus rostros entristecidos. Penso en lo patético que fue, en lo ridículo que se veía, en como paso de ser un guerrero a un adolecente guiado por la angustia de que su novia le rompió… ¿Qué acaso no es lo suficientemente maduro para simplemente continuar con su vida? ¿Tenía que obsesionarse con Bulma y Vegueta de tal forma que hasta un humano corriente fue capaz de manipularlo? ¿Este es el hombre en el que se ha transformado?

- Maldita sea, ¡lo lamento!

- ¿En serio?

Yamcha se asusta y mira hacia atrás, encuentra a Uranai Baba que flota sobre su pequeña esfera de cristal, una mueca de disgusto en su cara pero acompañada por una sonrisa sarcástica que refleja muy bien lo que esa pequeña anciana siente en ese momento: Asco.

- Escondiéndote mientras tus amigos pelean, ¿no te da vergüenza?

- Yo... Si

- Mmm, pensé en que tal vez mi demonio podría matar a la bestia, haciendo que la maldad en su corazón lo hiciera explotar de adentro para afuera, pero cuando lo intento, el demonio termino muerto después de ver el corazón de esa bestia. Supongo que la maldad pura no puede ser controlada pero al menos lo intentó… ¿puedes decir lo mismo?

- No, no puedo

- Bueno, en estos momentos eres la única esperanza que tenemos. Goku no podrá derrotarlo solo, Vegueta desapareció de la línea de tiempo y para nuestra desgracia, los Potara no han sido utilizados debido a que los Kaioh han muerto. La única persona que queda que puede ayudarnos eres tu

- No lograre nada, si regreso a la vida, lo hare con los poderes que tenía antes de ser corrompido por Luthor, nada comparable a ese demonio

- Probablemente, pero la esperanza es todo lo que nos queda en estos momentos

- La esperanza no vale nada sin poder

- ¿Eso crees?

- No lo creo, lo sé. Yo no puedo vencerlo

- Tsk, sigues diciendo eso

- ¿Qué cosa?

- "No puedo"

- ¿Qué se supone que diga?

- Cualquier cosa menos eso

- ¿Qué?

- Mira…

La anciana le muestra en la esfera que usa para flotar, la imagen de un rayo azul y rojo que pelea contra el demonio con una intensidad que Yamcha jamás había visto en su vida. Cada puñetazo podía romper planetas, cada movimiento era más rápido que un haz de luz y a pesar de estar perdiendo, no paraba de pelear, no se rendía, continuaba dándolo todo aun si la pelea lo estuviese matando.

- ¿Quién es?

- No lo sé, pero está ayudando a Goku, aun cuando sabe que no puede ganar. Lo da todo para ayudar, aun si sus huesos se rompen o su piel se rasga. ¿No te inspira un poco?

- Yo…

- … ¿o acaso debo buscar a alguien que no sea un cobarde?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- ¿Quién sabe?... eso solo puedes responderlo tu

Pelear hasta morir con la frente en alto, Yamcha no sabe el por qué, pero ese hombre le inspira.

* * *

><p>Horas Despues. En Namek.<p>

Actualmente, Yamcha está delante de Majin Seid, sus piernas tiemblan y sus manos se sienten frias. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

La bestia le mira y sonríe, ¿Qué espera hacer este tipo? ¿Morirse?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Esto!

Yamcha le tira un golpe pero su mano derecha se quiebra al impactar el rostro del demonio.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Ah

- Jaja… como siempre, no hiciste nada Yamcha, patético perdedor

Un solo golpe de la bestia manda a volar a Yamcha por varios kilómetros hasta golpear algo parecido a una montañan azul de Namek. Yamcha está severamente lastimado y apenas puede moverse, no recuerda la ultima vez que le dieron una paliza de esta magnitud. Reduce su ki para no ser descubierto y suspira, no sabe que está haciendo, lo van a matar como a un insecto… otra vez.

- ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!

Yamcha se pone de pie y mira hacia el horizonte, se puede apreciar una pequeña base y en ella, se pueden ver personas corriendo, entre ellas:

- ¡Luthor!

No quiere llamar la atención de Majin Seid, el cual grita insultos sobre lo cobarde que es y que debería salir a pelear, o no, todo va a morir de todas formas. Yamcha suspira, si corre hará demasiado ruido pero si no hace nada, el monstruo los matara… aunque la muerte de Luthor no sería nada malo.

- ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!

Majin Seid vuela sobre los cielos y libera su energía.

- ¡Observen, miren todo el poder de la anti vida!

Anti vida es el nombre de la desesperación máxima, el nombre que destruye la esperanza y mata la felicidad. Una canción, una ecuación, una fórmula que se repite una y otra vez para blasfemar en nombre de todo aquello que causa dolor. En una ocasión, Darkseid había sido capaz de usar la fórmula para conquistar a toda la humanidad, transformando al planeta Tierra en un yermo muerto de océanos de sangre y campos llenos de cadáveres, siendo los superhéroes sus esclavos y guerreros personales. Sin un símbolo de esperanza, como Superman, la Tierra cayó en cuestión de semanas y los propios humanos fueron controlados mentalmente por la entidad siniestra que es Darkseid. En aquella ocasión, la ecuación anti vida tomo control de las mentes de la humanidad al ser repetida constantemente por todos los sistemas de comunicaciones de todo el mundo, pero ahora que Majin Seid ha sido capaz de replicar la ecuación por medio del Ki, al integrarse a este universo, tiene una forma de afectar la energía vital de todos los seres vivos y lavarles el cerebro de forma automática, ya que al menos la última vez que la uso para esclavizar a la humanidad tuvo que romper la voluntad de cada ser vivo en la Tierra… ahora no tiene que tratar con esa tontería.

- Debería agradecerle a Luthor… - el Ki de Majin Seid se llena de inscripciones que reflejan la ecuación- … al quitarle el libre albedrío a los humanos, me ha hecho este trabajo más sencillo, si, sin lugar a dudas es el ejemplo de evolución que puedo aprobar

Sin voluntad que enfrentar, la ecuación se expande por la galaxia con el "ki profano" de Majin Seid. En la Tierra, los humanos alterados se han hecho unos con la mente de Majin Seid y lo veneran como si fuera un dios. Toda la galaxia esta en llamas y el universo tiembla de miedo.

- No… no puedo…

Yamcha cierra sus ojos y llora como si nunca hubiese llorado. Golpearlo no ha servido de nada, patearlo solo lo hace reír… ¿Por qué Uranai Baba creería que él puede hacer algo? ¡Solo es un humano y tiene sus límites!

- Aquí estas

Majin Seid cae del cielo y sujeto a Yamcha del rostro, lo manda a volar contra un acantilado haciéndolo caer hasta el fondo y arrojándole una pequeña esfera de energía que al explotar, hace arder todo su cuerpo, encendiéndolo en fuego y dejándole quemaduras en toda su piel. Yamcha toma un respiro y gime de dolor, su piel se siente como si estuviese quebrándose cual vidrio frágil.

- No puedo, no puedo hacer nada…

- … ¡No!

El bandido abre sus ojos y mira como Superman embiste al demonio y consigue darle con suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo lejos y hacerlo chocar contra el fondo del mar en Namek. A pesar de lo lastimado que esta, se niega a arrodillarse ante este monstruo, se niega a dejar que sus principios sean pisoteados por la criatura, aun si eso lo vaya matar.

- ¡No puedes dejar que te derrote, no puedes darte el lujo de rendirte! ¡Hay gente que cuenta contigo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- No importa que tan fuerte, rápido o poderoso creas que eres, una batalla no siempre la gana el que cree que es más fuerte, hay otras formas pero ninguna estará disponible si te rindes

- ¿Otras formas?

- ¡Puedo escuchar a Videl y a Luthor a lo lejos, ve por ellos y ayud…!

El pecho de Superman es perforado por un rayo de energía y este cae al suelo con su mano en la herida, tiene suerte que no le dio en el corazón o habría muerto al instante.

- Hablas demasiado Kal-El

Superman toca el suelo y escupe sangre, está demasiado lastimado para tan siquiera hablar; su sangre está subiendo por su gargantas y saliendo por la boca, sus huesos están rotos, órganos perforados y es un milagro que todavía conserve sus ojos. Una expresión adolorida se pinta en su cara y el demonio sonríe antes de sujetar su cabeza.

- Felicidades Kriptoniano, te traigo la muerte

- ¡Quémate!

Los ojos de Superman liberan un pequeño rayo de energía que corta el brazo de Majin Seid. El demonio mira al hombre de acero y se enfurece y con él, millones de voces furiosas se escuchan en cada rincón del universo, todos ahora son parte de la mente de la bestia.

- La anti vida se ha esparcido al resto de las formas de vida, todos somos uno y uno somos todos. En Majin Seid viven todos

- ¿En serio?...- Superman tose y cae con el pecho en la tierra-… ¿Por qué hay aquí quienes pueden resistirse a tu "voluntad"?

- ¿Qué?

En efecto, varios humanos, Goku, Superman e inclusive Yamcha estaban resistiéndose a la fuerza de la Anti Vida. La ecuación que trae consigo la verdad metafísica de que la vida y toda la existencia son irrelevantes… estaba siendo repelida por unos cuantos insectos más pequeños que una bacteria.

- No por mucho tiempo, si no puedo controlarlos, los destruiré

Dejando a Superman para que muera lentamente en el suelo, el demonio cierra sus ojos y busca el Ki de los humanos que se resisten a la anti vida. Mientras él se aleja, Yamcha aprovecha para acercarse a Superman y tratar de ayudarle, aun si no tiene semillas del ermitaño, pero el hombre de acero le dice que se vaya y ayude a los demás.

- Ellos te necesitan mas

- Pero vas a morir

- Probablemente, pero mi vida es un precio bastante aceptable si llegamos detener a ese monstruo

- B-bien... pero… yo…

- A veces, solo necesitas un plan

Tras decir esto el Kriptoniano cierra sus ojos y deja de respirar. Yamcha lo agita pero no despierta y lo peor es que al igual que él, Goku se niega a abrir sus ojos y su piel se ha puesto pálida. Los héroes estan muertos y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar a la gente, pero ¿Por qué debería morir escondido? ¿Por qué no cumplir el último deseo de Superman? Si él pudo morir con honor, ¿Por qué no él también?

- M-muy bien… vamos…- Yamcha suspira, esta aterrado pero no se va a echar para atrás-… Espero estar haciendo lo correcto, porque estoy a punto de mojar mis pantalones

Yamcha monta en vuelo y alcanza al demonio ante de que este llegue a donde se encuentran Videl y los demas. La tacleada tiene suficiente impulso para que ambos salgan fuera del alcanze de los demás, los cuales miran aterrados como por escasos segundos casi mueren por esa bestia. Luthor sonríe, es demasiado gracioso e ironico que la persona que juro matarlo ahora este decidido a salvarlo.

- Vaya, Yamcha he regresado… ¿de entre los muertos? ¿Eso es usual aquí? –pregunta Luthor con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

- Cierra la boca- le responde Videl sin creerlo mucho ella misma, hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de las esferas del dragón.

- De acuerdo, aunque no se para que se molestan, vamos a morir de todas formas

- Solo activa la maldita máquina

Videl empuja a Luthor que cae al suelo y se pone de pie después de suspirar y decir un insulto entre dientes. Continuan caminando, tratando de ocultarse mientras en el horizonte se encuentra Majin Seid dándole una golpiza brutal a Yamcha, el cual grita de dolor junto con cada relámpago que se libera con sus puñetazos.

- Mmm, es raro… - Luthor sonríe aún más-… se supone que la Ecuacion ya fue liberada, ¿me pregunto por qué no hemos sido parte de la voluntad de la bestia?

- ¿Anti Vida?- pregunta Roshi.

- Nada importante, solo aquello que demuestra que al final, todo es irrelevante. Se supone que debería de controlar nuestras mentes y hacernos unos con la voluntad de Majin Seid, pero parece que no está funcionando a toda capacidad, ¿Por qué creen que sea?

- ¡Deja de hablar y camina!

- Ja, no es como si realmente supieran la respuesta, ignorantes

- ¡¿Cómo nos llamaste?!- dijo Milk enfadada.

- Ignorantes, malditos y estúpidos ignorantes, eso es todo lo que son. ¡Sin mí no son nada!

Un puñetazo de Videl hace que Luthor vuelva a caer en el suelo, esta vez está sangrando por la boca.

- Ya casi llegamos, no quiero arrancarte los dientes para cuando llegues, pero si sigues hablando lo hare gustosamente

- Tsk

Por fin llegan a un salón dentro de una nave, en ella no se puede ver mucho puesto la oscuridad es tan profunda y penetrante como el abismo, pero hay pequeños rayos de energía azul saliendo de algo grande, como de 8 metros de altura. Luthor enciende unas cuantas luces y revela una enorme máquina de color blanco, tan blanco que es doloroso verla. La forma es extraña, tiene unas raras turbinas verticales que emanan energía en forma de relámpagos en su parte superior, posee en su centro una especie de manivela plateada adornada con todas las esferas del dragón, las de la Tierra y las de Namek.

- No sé qué uso Superman para alimentar la primera Máquina Milagrosa, así que tome las manipuladoras de realidad de este universo, las Esferas del Dragon, y las conecte a la máquina. Usaría sus poderes para alimentarla y abrir una brecha entre dos universos

- ¿Dos universos?- pregunta Vidal confundida.

- Este y el mío, después iría a mi universo y…

- … y lo conquistarías, ¿verdad?

- Lo liberaría, todo por el bien mayor

- Claro…- Videl hace rolar sus ojos-… 18 tenía razón, eres un maldito cliché

- ¡Videl!

El grito del maestro Roshi alerta a Videl y el techo de la nave se abre como si fuera una lata. Majin Seid está del otro lado, rasgando el metal con sus manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sangre en sus labios y trozos de carne en sus dientes.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... –Majin Seid mira la máquina y su expresión cambia inmediatamente-… ¡MALDITOS, NI CREAN QUE ACTIVARAN ESA COSA!

- ¡Si lo harán!

Yamcha empuja a Majin Seid y lo arrastra por kilómetros hasta chocar contra una isla en los mares verdes de Namek. Videl aprovecha y le ordena a Luthor que active la máquina, el cual obedece sin muchos ánimos.

- Tardare un rato, no sé cómo activarla bien

- Solo hazlo- le dice Milk sujetando a Gohan para que no caiga.

Majin Seid sale del agua y trae a Yamcha del pelo, lo azota contra la tierra dos veces y lo arroja al suelo. Yamcha se pone de pie y dispara un ataque de energía que Majin Seid desvía con un solo movimiento de su mano.

- Me estás haciendo enojar

Sujeta a Yamcha del rostro, le da dos puñetazos en la cara que rompen su nariz y quiebran 5 dientes de su boca, lo suelta y le da un rodillazo en el pecho que rompe su diafragma, lo vuelve a sujetar del brazo derecho y lo rompe desde la muñeca, lo sujeta del izquierdo y hace lo mismo. Yamcha cae al suelo gritando de dolor y sangrando por todos lados.

- Sufre por un rato, tengo que detener…

- ¡Esfera de Energía!

Una enorme esfera de Ki golpea a Majin Sied varias veces por varios ángulos. El demonio se enfurece y sujeta la esfera con una mano, la aplasta y mira a Yamcha, el cual apenas puede ponerse de pie.

- T-tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso… jaja… los Saibaiman pegaban más duro

- ¿Quieres dolor? ¡Te daré dolor!

- ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, grandote!

Majin Seid sujeta a Yamcha de los pies y las manos y lo eleva por encima de su cabeza, jalando ambas partes y escuchando sonidos de crackeo uno tras otro.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Cada hueso rompiéndose? ¿La piel desgarrándose? ¿La carne a punto de cortarse?

- AAh, no… pero… ¿Puedes sentirlo tu?

- ¿Qué?

- Mira hacia el horizonte… idiota

Al realizar lo que Yamcha le recomendó, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba desgarrando el aire, o mejor dicho, la realidad, formando extrañas marcas de rasguños en el cielo formadas por las garras de lo que parecía ser un enorme dragón transparente.

- No… no… ¡activaron la maquina!

- Este…era el plan… - Yamcha tose sangre-… ese tipo de la "S" tenía razón, a veces solo hace falta un plan y el mio, era mantenerte aquí… eres un sádico, los sádicos son demasiado egoístas como para perderse un segundo de diversión

- ¡MALDITOS!

Deja caer a Yamcha y sale disparado hacia donde los demás estaban. Pero es detenido cuando el dragón transparente gana color y al hacerlo, expulsa una onda de energía gigantesca que es capaz de noquear a Majin Seid.

Alejado de todo peligro, Luthor mira como la cola del dragón sale de la máquina y parpadea asombrado, tal vez… tal vez si hay una oportunidad de ganar. Videl sonríe y cae de rodillas, ese no es Sheng Long pero tampoco es el tal Porunga, es más grande que ambos, tiene un color dorado y su cabellera es roja.

**_"Soy el Dragón de los Milagros. ¿Qué desean?"_**

El dragón no puso atención a ninguno de quienes le invocaron, pero fija su mirada en Majin Seid.

**_"Esa bestia es demasiado poderosa, no puedo eliminarla, pero creo que se quiénes podrían."_**

Los ojos del dragón se iluminan y fue entonces que todo ser vivo comenzó a revivir, todos aquellos que habían sufrido en el mundo comenzaron respirar y a agradecerle al cielo, los incrédulos rieron agradecidos sin saber a quién, los crédulos buscaron explicaciones sin encontrarlas. Los humanos ya no eran controlados por Luthor y recuperaron su libre albedrío. Goku abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, su cuerpo era cálido otra vez y por alguna rara razón no podía dejar de sonreir. Superman se puso de pie y camino hacia Goku, le extendió la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo:

- Tenemos un deber que cumplir

- ¡Vamos a derrotar a ese monstruo!

Majin Seid abre sus ojos y se pone de pie, siente una horrible sensación en su estómago y al abrir su boca, empieza a vomitar almas, todas ella con formas de nubes de colores, saliendo de su estómago y volando fuera del planeta en una aurora boreal multicolor en dirección al otro mundo. Una vez que termina de vomitar, Majin Seid grita furioso y libera la ecuación Anti Vida.

- ¡La Anti Vida puede destruirlo todo! ¡Representa lo patética que es la vida, lo inútil que es todo lo que existe! ¡He leído el final del libro infinito, el mal ganara al final, YO prevaleceré!

- Ahí te equivocas, bestia

Los puños de Goku y Superman golpean a Majin Seid en el rostro al mismo tiempo siendo capaz de hacerlo retroceder un poco.

- Yo sostuve el libro en mis manos y puedo decirte que el final no está escrito- dijo Superman haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo mismo deje una última parte en su capítulo final, ¿sabes que fue lo que escribí en él?

- Tu… ¿escribiste en el…?

- Lo que escribí fue: "Continuara…"

- No… tú… ¡MALDITO!

- Cierra la boca, se te van a meter moscas- interrumpe Goku con una patada a la cara que consigue hacer caer al demonio.

- ¡No importa, sigo siendo más poderoso que ustedes dos, solo me hare cargo de matarlos y empezare de nuevo, no me será difícil!

- No, no lo creo. Se nota que no sabes cómo trabaja el dragón- dice Goku con una sonrisa.

Las garras del dragón abren la realidad y se forma un enorme portal que conecta a Namek con la Tierra de Superman y del otro lado, se pueden ver a los muchos héroes levitando con los cuerpos inconscientes de varios villanos del mundo de Goku. El dragon desaparece y la maquina se apaga.

- V-vaya, hay muchos tipos fuertes ahí- dice Goku sonriendo.

- ¡Bruno, Diana!- grita Superman.

A lo lejos, se ve a Batman con sus brazos cruzados y mirándole con seriedad y a la Mujer Maravilla sonreírle y agitando sus manos para llamar su atención.

- Que bien, que bien… mis amigos están bien- dice Superman sonriendo tranquilamente.

- Hay que terminar eso- dice Goku.

- ¡Yo soy la maldad pura, no puedo morir!

- ¡Ahí te equivocas!

Una esfera de energía golpea al demonio y Vegueta sale de entre el polvo, renacido en esta realidad por la Maquina Milagrosa y el Dragón de las Esferas.

- Vamos, Kakaroto, recuérdalo

- ¡Vegueta!- grito Goku sonriendo.

- ¡La Genki Dama puede destruir la maldad!

- ¿La Genki Da…? ¡La Genki Dama!

- ¡Estupido! ¡Si la hubieses usado desde el comienzo esto habría terminado mas ra…!

Majin Seid golpea a Vegueta con tanta fuerza que lo deja inconsciente, es verdad que el ataque consiguió lastimarlo cuando el Kaioh la uso contra él, no podía dejar que una más grande o fuerte lo impactara o seria su fin.

- ¡Los matare a todos!

- ¡Oye!

Un rayo rojo impacto al demonio en el pecho y lo hiso caer. Delante de él, Superman le desfiaba con la mirada y mantenía su pose de combate, solo por si acaso.

- ¡Metete con uno de tu tamaño!

- ¡Kal El!

- ¡Goku, has el ataque!

- ¡Sí!- Goku mira a todos los superhéroes y a cada habitante de Namek- ¡Necesito su energía, levanten las manos y concéntrense!

- ¿Levantar las manos?- pregunto Diana con una sonrisa algo confundida.

- Esto es tan estúpido- dijo Batman algo avergonzado pero levantando las manos.

- ¿No deberíamos ir a pelear con él?- volvió a preguntar Diana sujetando su laso de la verdad, era la Mujer Maravilla no una porrista.

- He leído sus mentes, solo háganlo realmente funcionara- dijo Jon Jonz levantando sus manos.

- Si Jonz lo dice- respondió Flash sonriendo.

- ¡OH CIELOS, OH CIELOS, RECORCHOLIS, ESTO ES DIVERTIDO!- dijo Shazam con una sonrisa infantil y con ojos cristalinos.

- Estúpido, ya lo dije- dijo Batman sonrojado detrás de su máscara.

La energía de cada Superheroe de la Tierra de Superman se unió a la Genki Dama, creando una esfera enorme, más grande que la que impacto a Freezer, un poder gigantesco y solo de los Superhéroes.

- ¡Son increíbles! ¡Cuánto poder! ¡Ojala pudiera pelear contra todos ellos!- dijo Goku sonriendo como un niño.

- ¡Menos charla y más…! ¡UFFF!- Clark recibe un puñetazo en el estómago pero se lo regresa y manda a volar a Majin Seid a una montaña.

- ¡Cierto, necesito más poder para derrotarle!

- Sayano

Goku mira a Jon Jonz y se rie un poco, es verde y feo, como Piccoro pero menos amargado, realmente se siente que no hay muchas diferencias entre ambas realidades.

- Pídele a nuestro universo la energía… voy… voy a intentar conectarme con cada mente de mi universo

- ¡GOKU!

- ¿eh?

Los Kaiohs habían vuelto a la vida y estaban enlazándose mentalmente con cada uno de los habitantes del universo de Goku, cada una de las mentes rogándole a los habitantes que dieran su energía para la única arma diseñada para eliminar el mal como si fuera una mala ortografía en un examen, un error fácil de remediar, algo insignificante.

- ¡No lo permitiré, NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO ERROR QUE SOLO PUEDEN ELIMINAR! ¡SOY EL VERDUGO UNIVERSAL, SOY LA ANTI VIDA, EL FINAL DEL LIBRO INFINI…!

- ¡Muchos títulos para un simple bravucón!

Superman golpea a Majin Seid con tanta fuerza que lo hace caer de rodillas sin aliento. Superman sujeta al demonio del cuello, realizando una "Mata Leones" en él. Goku mira lo que esta sucediendo y mira hacia el cielo, mas energía viene de cada rincón del Universo de Superman y del Suyo formando una Genki Dama del tamaño del planeta Jupiter, tan grande que Namek parece una diminuta mancha en una gran aura azul brillante.

- ¿Eso no podría destruir el planeta?- pregunto Roshi asustado.

- Descuiden

Hal Jordan, el Linterna Verde se detuvo delante de los humanos y con una sonrisa creo una especie de escudo con su anillo alrededor de Namek. Otro Linterna se detuvo con ellos, era un extraterrestre blanco con un traje azul similar al de Hal, su nombre es Saint Walker de los Linternas Azules.

- Todo estará bien, tengan esperanza- dijo Saint sonriéndoles y apoyando el escudo de Clark con su anillo azul.

- ¿eh? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Chicho confundida.

- No importa, estan de nuestro lado- dijo Videl igual de confundida.

Majin Seid lanza codasos a los costados de Superman, cada impacto tan fuerte para hacer gritar a Kal de dolor, pero negándose a soltarlo.

- ¡No, no te iras a ningún lado, esto se termina aquí!

- ¡MALDITO INSECTO!

- ¡Tengo suficiente! ¡Ahí va!

Goku arrojo la Genki Dama Multiversal contra Majin Seid, el cual grito aterrado al ver el movimiento de la gran esfera de energía y trato de safarse del agarre de Superman, pero el Hombre de Acero no lo dejaba, usaba toda su fuerza para retenerlo y gruñía con cada intento de escape.

- ¡No iras a ninguna parte!

- ¡Dejame ir!... ¡NO, NO, NO!

La colosal Genki Dama lo impacto con tanta fuerza que el destello de luz podría verse como un segundo Sol, uno que brilla los sueños y las esperanzas de dos universos.

Majin Seid grita con toda su fuerza, el terror se apodera de él y no quiere hacer nada más que huir y llorar, solo esas dos cosas, como un cobarde y un perdedor. La Anti Vida ni siquiera puede evitar que la esfera lo toque y con los primeros contactos con la Genki Dama le queman, como si hubiese hormigas comiéndose sus entrañas, como si algún fuego divino estuviese incinerando su piel y sus huesos fueran de carbón; el ardor de la llama más poderosa que haya existido, tal vez.

- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO!

Superman lo sujeta con más fuerza, haciendo caso omiso de lo que está diciendo, dándose de cuenta de que tal vez Goku tenga razón y al mismo tiempo pronunciando una cosa a los oídos del demonio:

- Espero que en la próxima vida, seas alguien de provecho, una persona que vea que la dignidad, la justicia y el honor son universales. Si ese día llegase, yo mismo vendré a verte y te estrechare la mano

La luz cubre a los dos y el destello es suficientemente grande para que toda la galaxia se cubra en la luz… cuando todo regresa a la normalidad, Majin Seid ha desaparecido por completo, no quedo ni polvo de él y el viento carga la buena nueva a todos lados.

- ¿Se terminó?- pregunto Videl mirando al horizonte.

- Si, término- respondió Saint Walker con una sonrisa.

Y nuevamente hubo paz, la gente grito de alegría y cantaron por los héroes… ni siquiera, en la Tierra, Mr. Satan se atrevió a quitarles la gloria de ser los héroes, no, en su lugar hiso manifestaciones para los héroes de Namek. Los Namekianos corearon de alegría, al menos su planeta no exploto esta vez. Goku floto hasta estar al lado de Superman y se sento a su lado, ambos exhaustos y simplemente se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse con tanta fuerza que sus carcajadas se escucharon con mucha intensidad.

- ¿L-Lo hice bien?

Los dos se detuvieron y miraron a Yamcha en el fondo de un cráter, algo lastimado pero estable. Goku corrió hacia él y le ayudo a salir del agujero.

- L-Lo siento, Goku

- Lo se Yamcha… todos lo sentimos

Goku deja a Yamcha junto a Superman y observa que en el horizonte Milk corre hacia él. Goku sonríe y corre hacia ella, es poco usual para él hacer esto, pero tiene una nueva perspectiva y realmente está feliz de verla, ambos se abrazan. Yamcha suspira, le gustaría decir que esto ha sido suficiente para reivindicarse pero lo no lo es, es su culpa que todo esto haya sucedido.

- Entonces porque siento que nada de lo que he hecho ha servido de algo

- Yamcha, si hay algo que el tiempo me ha enseñado es que todo ser vivo tiene el potencial para hacer el bien, sea humano o extraterrestre. Nuestra capacidad para la compasión y la bondad es inigualable

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

- Si realmente quieres hacer una diferencia, deja de mirar hacia atrás y mira hacia el futuro. Piensa en un futuro brillante y bello donde la justicia, la nobleza, el honor y la dignidad sean los pilares de la sociedad. La maldad existe y es nuestro deber combatirla, pero veras, la maldad es cobarde y débil, pelea en las sombras y dice sus susurros porque sabe que el Bien no es suave ¿Y cómo puede serlo si nosotros luchamos en su nombre?

- Yo… - Yamcha mira el suelo-… realmente no sé qué decir

- De ti depende el futuro Yamcha, no importa que suceda a tu alrededor pero sí importa como tu reacciones; lo que tú digas y hagas, eso es lo que realmente importa

- Suena muy complicado

- Ja, déjame contarte un secreto…

Yamcha escucho el secreto de Superman y abrió sus ojos, realmente este hombre era un super hombre, todo lo que él añoraba ser estaba impregnado en él y ahora que sabia su secreto no había nada mas que hacer, salvo ponerse de pie y avanzar… y eso mismo hiso Yamcha. Sin decirle a nadie, tomo una nave que Luthor y sus humanos crearon y se fue de Namek, para crear su propia leyenda por la galaxia.

Pero esto estaba lejos de terminar, Superman noto que Videl estaba discutiendo con Batman por la custodia de Luthor, gritaba que la cabeza del "calvo" era suya y que debía pagar por lo que sucedió en la Tierra, a lo que Batman le respondio que no permitiría que matasen a Luthor (por cuestiones morales) y que lo encarcelarían en su universo, Luthor se burlaba de ambos asegurando que huiría de cualquier prisión en la que estuviese. Superman floto al lado de Goku y miro a Luthor a los ojos.

- Puede ser Luthor, pero sin importar que hagas yo estare ahí para detenerte… además… no creo que sea fácil salir para ti en esta ocasión

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Es simple… ahora eres una amenaza para dos universos y estoy seguro que los Linternas Verdes estarán contentos de apresarte, ¿verdad, Hal?

- No lo pongas en duda- le respondio Hal sonriéndole.

- Yo… me voy a…

- Oh, déjame adivinar, "te vas a vengar"- le dijo Flash burlonamente.

- Insolente

- ¿Linternas Verdes? – pregunto Roshi confundido.

- Policias intergalácticos- le respondio Hal tapando la boca de Luthor con una construcción de su anillo similar a cinta adeciva.

- Pero el merece morir- dijo ChiChi enfadada.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que cumplirán? –pregunto Gohan que estaba sentado en el suelo.

- No se preocupen

Goku mira a Superman a los ojos y le sonríe.

- Podemos confiar en ellos

- Gracias

Y así, se llevan a Luthor, sin dejar de sentir que no sería la última vez que lo verían. Pero en cuanto a Superman y a Goku, no hubo forma completa de decirlo con palabras, pero algo había nacido en ese instante, algo similar a la familiaridad y mas fuerte que la amistad, no podría decirse que era una alianza porque era mas fuerte, no podría decirse que era un equipo porque no le haría justicia a lo que ambos habían desarrollado… tal vez, la palabra más adecuada seria:

**_"Hermandad"_**

La anomalía empezó a cerrarse y los universos a separarse. Goku y Superman estrecharon sus manos y sonrieron con alegría antes de separarse.

- No dudes en buscarme si llegas a necesitar ayuda- le dijo Kal El a Kakarotto.

- Si nos volvemos a ver, pelearemos otra vez, pero esta vez por diversión ¿vale?

- ¡Ja! ¿Nunca cambiaras, verdad?

Y la apertura se cerro por completo, dejando a ambos universos en paz. Goku sonrio y miro a Milk, la abrazo y después ayudo a su hijo a caminar, Goten les estaría esperando en la Tierra junto con todos sus amigos. El dia de hoy, el bien triunfo.

- Mmm… aaah… ¿eh?- Vegueta mira a su alrededor confundido- … ¿Qué me perdí?

* * *

><p>Yamcha volaba hacia la Tierra, tenía que llevarse un par de cosas de su hogar antes de aventurarse a lo desconocido. Bajo de su nave y encontró a Puar esperándole en la puerta de su casa.<p>

- Te esperaba Yamcha

- ¿Puar?

- Yamcha, vamos

- Je, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿eh Puar?

Yamcha seria reconocido como un gran héroe por toda la galaxia, un viajero interplanetario que protege a las estrellas de villanos que tratan de conquistarlas. El futuro realmente fue brillante para él y jamás olvido el secreto de Superman:

_**Es Fácil salvar al mundo. Primero, debes inspirar amor. Requiere de mucho amor el renunciar a tu propia libertad para combatir al mal todos los días de tu vida hasta hacerla débil e insípida. Despues, cultivas esperanza, toda vida en este mundo es un motivo para defenderla, ahoga tus penas y desgracias con tu voluntad y el mundo vivirá contigo. Por último, construyes Confianza, tienes que enseñar que el fuego que quema es el mismo que calienta y entonces el mundo aceptara la vida y se desprenderán de todo aquello que trae tragedia. El Cielo nos está llamando y si no nos destruimos unos a otros, llegara el día en que viajemos a las Estrellas y nuestra voluntad nos guiara hacia ellas.**_

FIN.


End file.
